Ecos del Pasado
by Slash Torrance
Summary: Mabel ha caído víctima del maleficio de una bruja. Su vida se apaga con el pasar de los días y dispone de poco tiempo para encontrar una solución; separada de su hermano, lo busca desesperadamente por ayuda. (PINECEST AU)
1. Prólogo: Malestar

**Prólogo: Malestar**

Vio a esa mujer marcharse por la calle, oscura y apenas iluminada. Tambaleándose de forma enfermiza, quizás hasta graciosa, la cadera se le desviaba por unos centímetros. Mabel se tocó el cuello, en busca de alguna herida visible, pero no encontró nada, sólo su respiración apenas audible y su aliento recuperando forma. Se agachó a recoger la carpeta con sus papeles de desempleo, su acta de despido y su carta de recomendación, afortunadamente ninguna se mojó en un charco. Se incorporó una vez más y dirigió su vista al fondo de la calle, solamente pudo ver el viejo chal de color rojo que cubría a aquella anciana desde sus hombros hasta una cabellera escasa y cana.

Tragó saliva y el cuello le dolió. No le dio más importancia y se marchó con rumbo a su casa, un departamento, tristemente cercano a su trabajo, en donde residía prácticamente desde su graduación. Sus zapatillas sonaban por la calle, repiqueteando como una máquina de escribir, que más bien le recordaba a su trabajo, secretaria/capturista de datos para una empresa de nombre "Motors SQL". Su despido fue gracias a un compañero que no dejaba de acosarla, incluso en contadas, pero indebidas situaciones, lo atrapó tomándole fotografías. Si para ella el vestir con una falda que la hacía lucir unas piernas bien formadas, unas zapatillas que resaltaban su trasero y medias de color negro le resultaban incómodo de usar, era aún más molesto y perturbador que un depravado con acné la siguiera desde su puesto detrás de un escritorio hasta el baño.

No quiso darle muchas vueltas al asunto, y aunque muchas de sus compañeras le dijeron que la extrañarían, ella hizo que la despidieran, ya que el depravado granoso no era otro más que el hijo del director, que también era su jefe directo obviamente. Al acusarlo no sólo recibió una amenaza por parte de ese gordinflón asqueroso, sino una sarta de gritos y apuntes con su dedo obeso señalando su cara. Muy a su pesar, solamente pidió de buena gana su carta de recomendación y se marchó.

Subió de mala gana por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, hasta llegar al departamento 302 y ver la puerta pintada de blanco. Al entrar encendió las luces y vio su hogar. No tenía demasiadas cosas, los electrodomésticos eran los necesarios y su cama la esperaba. Fue directamente a ella y se acostó con brazos y piernas extendidas, exhaló de forma cansada y se quitó sus zapatillas.

–Ya llegué, Dipi-dy. –anunció mientras se incorporaba para buscar ropa más cómoda qué ponerse.

Su falda y sus medias se fueron para dar lugar a un pants, se puso unas pantuflas de color amarillo con forma de conejo y su blusa blanca se convirtió en una camiseta negra con el dibujo de la banda Pink Floyd, "The dark side of the Moon". Cabe mencionar que su sostén también se fue, y pudo andar libremente por su casa con el cabello suelto, como a ella le gustaba. Salió de su habitación y avanzó hasta la cocina, se sirvió un poco de agua del grifo y luego vio todo desde la barra, su departamento pequeño, donde se despertó hace quince noches con fuerte estruendo. No había sido nadie más que su vecino, quien se enteró por las sirenas sonando unos minutos más tarde, se había volado la tapa de los sesos con una escopeta.

–Me fue bien, Dipper. Hoy no hubo tanto trabajo, conseguí novio y me subieron el sueldo ¿Genial, no?

Caminó hasta uno de los dos sillones y se sentó, encendió el televisor y luego volteó a su derecha, ahí estaba un buró, cortesía de su madre, en donde estaban un libro de auto- ayuda y una foto donde se veían ella y Dipper en su fiesta de graduación; sonrió al recordarlo vestido tan elegante y con un par de años menos.

–Mentira, en realidad me despidieron. –continuó. – ¿Recuerdas a ese rarito, Ed? Pues su papá se puso a defenderlo y… ya sabes la historia. Entonces fui yo la que salió despedida y tal, Menuda suerte ¿No crees?

La foto permaneció inmóvil igual que siempre, ellos sonreían a la cámara y nadie más. Su sonrisa desapareció y dio paso a sus dedos tomando el portarretrato del mueble, acariciándolo con nostalgia se fue por unos segundos a aquellas memorias, en donde hace un año y medio Dipper se fue del departamento que compartían. "Adiós, Mabel", fueron las únicas palabras que le dijo frente a la puerta para después marcharse. Ella no le guardaba rencor alguno, al fin y al cabo era su hermano gemelo, su otra mitad, y ella simplemente no podía hacerlo, aunque muchas veces quiso, pero no le veía el caso. Eran más importantes sus recuerdos juntos que un simple adiós. Porque Mabel esperaba volverlo a ver algún día.

Se puso a hacer la cena, gracias al cheque por despido que pensaba cobrar en la mañana, se mantendría alejada de las presiones laborales por un tiempo, hasta que pudiera ponerse al corriente con los viejos libros policiacos de su hermano, hacer unos cuantos dibujos y averiguar cuánto podía relajarse en un spa. Se cocinó unos espaguetis y un bistec, todo en silencio. La calma se respiraba por todo su apartamento, no se escuchaban los ruidos de la televisión, de los autos, el molesto bebé recién nacido de sus vecinos, o algún otro estúpido suicida arruinándole el apetito. Con todo servido en un plato se sentó en su sillón y con su celular puso música para ambientar su relajante noche.

–Oh, y me encontré una vieja extraña cuando venía para acá. No entendí muy bien sus palabras, pero la muy perra me quiso estrangular ¿Puedes creerlo? Estar viejo no puede ser una excusa para eso, quise darle a esa malnacida un buen golpe, pero por respeto a los mayores no lo hice. Ya sé lo que dirías, "defiéndete", pero ya sabes cómo soy.

Siguió comiendo tranquila, algunas cosas pasaban por su mente, pero eran cosas tan banales que las olvidaba al instante, se levantó y se sirvió una cerveza del refrigerador, costumbre que le aprendió a su tío abuelo y a su hermano. Desde la cocina vio una vez más su departamento, en especial esa foto con su hermano; lo extrañaba. Suspiró con tristeza y le dio otro trago a su lata de cerveza, sonrió para sí misma al creerse una loca por hablar con una fotografía estática, que sólo le mostraría esa parte de su vida, y nada más. Pero para vivir en esta vida hay que volverse loco sin perder la cabeza, así lo veía ella, una vida sin un poco de locura era aburrida. Se terminó el espagueti, dejó el plato sobre la barra y se dio un baño; cuando salió, ya seca, con un short y una toalla enredada en el pelo, se sentó a terminar de leer una de las novelas de Dipper. Un dolor en el estómago le provocó malestar, aunque no el suficiente para que dejara de leer.

Después de diez capítulos puso el separador y cerró su lectura, hasta la noche siguiente. Cuando caminaba a su cuarto el dolor de estómago volvió, mucho más fuerte que antes, incluso se llevó una mano allí, pero el dolor se extendió al pecho y entonces unas náuseas la hicieron correr una vez más hasta el baño. Al entrar casi se resbala por el agua que no había secado, sin mucho esfuerzo se arrodilló frente al inodoro y lo dejó salir. Eso no le gustaba, incluso desde niña siempre le tuvo miedo a esa acción del cuerpo, y no tuvo más opción que cerrar los ojos fuertemente.

Al terminar esperaba ver flotando en el agua pedazos de carne a medio desintegrar, o pedazos de espagueti, pero lo que vio en cambio la horrorizó. Se alejó instintivamente, el agua estaba negra y entre esa sustancia flotaba algo que no identificaba, pero su presencia hacía que varias burbujas salieran entre ese espeso líquido. Antes de que vomitara más, jaló la cadena y salió del baño sin mirar atrás. El mareo, que repentinamente la invadió, la hizo caer de bruces al suelo, se raspó una rodilla y carraspeó con dolor; todo le daba vueltas. Con mucho trabajo y apenas sosteniéndose en sus manos, se pudo subir a la cama, el malestar que la hizo presa no le permitió darse cuenta de que se había arrastrado y dejado un rastro de sangre desde su boca.

Todo se empezó a desvanecer a su alrededor, y empezó a escuchar diferentes voces, invadiendo su mente, burlándose de ella y gritando palabras incomprensibles, le pareció una lengua extraña. Todo se deformó y por un instante sólo podía ver extrañas siluetas en su pared, manchas de sangre que simplemente se materializaron. En su frenesí de incertidumbre, sólo un nombre le llegó a la mente en esos instantes.

–Dipper…–dijo ella antes de por fin desmayarse.


	2. Sueños

**Capítulo 1: Sueños**

Mabel se levantó totalmente confundida, mareada todavía y con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Se frotó los ojos y luego bostezó, el sabor metálico de la sangre fue lo primero que probó, la cabeza le daba vueltas y su mirada estaba borrosa todavía. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, la mirada se le aclaró hasta que pudo distinguir una mancha en su cobertor, y mirando con más detenimiento se dio cuenta de que su camisa blanca también estaba manchada de sangre, se levantó y su espanto aumentó al ver el rastro dejado. Una vez en el baño se vio al espejo, su boca estaba roja, las manchas rojizas bordeaban sus labios en forma de una macabra sonrisa. Se lavó la cara con el agua y salió de ahí un poco más relajada, se cambió de ropa y quitó el cobertor de su cama, llevaría todo a la lavandería un poco más tarde.

No podía sacarse a esas extrañas voces de la mente, parecía estar oyéndolas, como susurros lejanos, luego recordó las manchas de sangre en su pared, corrió hasta allá de nuevo, pero los muros estaban normales.

–Debo estar volviéndome loca. –dijo y se revolvió el cabello. –pero ¿Qué habrá sido todo eso?

Se levantó la camisa y vio su abdomen, no tenía nada extraño y ya tampoco le dolía, ahora sólo permanecía ese dolor de cabeza y el sabor a sangre en la lengua. Se tomó una aspirina y se lavó los dientes para quitarse el mal sabor de boca, se puso un suéter color verde con el dibujo de un trébol en color negro y una falda negra, alistó algunas cosas en su bolso y se marchó con dirección al banco.

–Ya vuelvo, Dipi-dy. Nos vemos más tarde. –anunció en voz alta a la fotografía.

Cuando bajaba por las escaleras de su apartamento se encontró con un extraño rastro de pelo color negro por los escalones, frunció el entrecejo con extrañeza y siguió bajando, cuando estaba llegando al segundo piso se topó con manchas de sangre por todo el suelo, y cuando bajó por las escaleras distinguió varias marcas de uñas en las paredes. Una vez abajo dio con un animal muerto que no pudo identificar, no podía siquiera asegurar que fuera un animal, era una bola de pelo sanguinolento en el que se distinguían cuatro patas. Se acercó con temor hasta la cosa que estaba ahí, pero las patas se movieron y la hicieron dar un salto hacia atrás del susto. Se retiró del edificio sin decir nada a nadie, viendo a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie la había visto; ya en la parada del autobús su teléfono sonó, era su madre.

–Hola, mamá.

–Hola, hija ¿Cómo estás?

–Bien, bueno, me despidieron. –dijo de la manera más natural posible.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?–preguntó su madre del otro lado de la bocina.

–Ya te había contado, por ese estúpido. –contestó con indiferencia.

– ¿Y por qué no lo despidieron a él?

–Su papá es el director, no quise armar un escándalo.

– ¡Oye, no! ¡Eso es un ultraje, deberías demandarlos!

–Ya no tiene caso, voy a cobrar mi despido y mi último salario ahora mismo.

–Bueno, como quieras. ¿Cuándo vendrás a casa?

–Tal vez pronto, ahora tengo mucho tiempo libre ¿Cómo han estado tú y papá?

–Las cosas van bien, de hecho le han dado un aumento en su trabajo.

– ¡Oye, que bien!

–Sí, y tenemos muchas ganas de verte.

Mabel haría otra vez esa pregunta, esa misma que siempre había hecho a pesar de conocer la respuesta. Ya se le había hecho tan monótono y repetitivo, pero esperaba que alguna vez le pudieran dar la respuesta que esperaba.

– ¿Han sabido algo de Dipper?–preguntó apenas audible para ella, como respuesta recibió un extendido silencio y una brisa otoñal acompañada del algunas hojas marchitas arrastradas por el aire.

–No, linda, no hemos sabido nada.

–Otra vez…–Mabel vio que el autobús se aproximaba. –Bueno, mamá, iré a verlos pronto. Besos a papá.

–Cuídate, hija, llama cuando vengas de camino.

Mabel colgó el teléfono y subió al autobús. Estaba totalmente vacío, no había nadie más que ella y el conductor. El chofer era un hombre mayor con cara de pocos amigos, bigote canoso y lentes de aumento, ella le pagó y se sentó casi hasta atrás del lado de la ventana. Dejó salir un gran suspiro y recargó su cabeza en el vidrio, su vida se había vuelto un tanto repetitiva desde que Dipper se fue, y nadie de su familia volvió a saber de él. Le parecía ser que una parte de su felicidad se marchó con él, e incluso le pareció un poco patético que su felicidad estuviera atada a otra persona. Se quitaba esos pensamientos convenciéndose de que Dipper no era cualquier persona, era su hermano gemelo y lo seguía extrañando igual que cuando se fue.

Las tiendas con estampas adheridas a sus ventanas con forma de calabaza, de calavera y de varios dulces multicolor la hicieron recordar que ella y Dipper solían estar confeccionando sus disfraces para la noche de Halloween al final del mes cuando eran niños. Sonrió al recordar esas noches interminables de comer dulces en su habitación y quedarse dormidos hasta tarde, sus disfraces de zombis, de gatito y su favorito que en especial era el "mantequilla de maní y jalea", que incluso tenía un lugar en el ático de sus padres. El autobús se detuvo y recogió a una persona, ella estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos que en ningún momento volteó para ver quién era, sólo pudo sentir que el transporte se ponía de nuevo en marcha.

Los establecimientos y departamentos fueron tomando un tinte muy distinto al que recordaba parecían caerse a pedazos por lo viejos que estaban, el camión se detuvo unos segundos y sonó el claxon, en esos pocos segundos pudo distinguir algo que la sacó de tono; en la esquina de una pastelería, al lado de los botes de basura, estaba esa asquerosa bola de pelo negruzco, chorreando sangre desde sus invisibles entrañas. Algo que le pareció enfermizo y extraño, fue que todas las personas que pasaban junto a eso lo ignoraban. Sintió un terrible dolor en el cuello y se llevó una mano a la garganta, la sintió hervir, se irritó y empezó a toser. Mientras tosía, pudo ver que los edificios de afuera se transformaron, parecieron más viejos de lo que en realidad eran, pero el intermedio que había entre ellos haciendo un callejón estaba sobrenaturalmente oscuro.

El camión hizo una nueva parada, dejó de toser y por instinto vio sus manos, estaban cubiertas de ese mismo líquido que había vomitado la noche anterior, enseguida vio caer pequeñas gotas rojizas en su falda de color negro, ignorando la suciedad de sus manos se llevó la punta del índice a la nariz y descubrió que sangraba. Su respiración empezó a acelerarse. Rápidamente buscó algo con qué limpiarse en su bolso, pero por su desesperación lo único que consiguió fue que se le cayera. Su celular, su tarjeta de cobro y un paquete de chicles fueron a parar al suelo, cuando se agachó para recogerlos se encontró con una sombra que pisaba su tarjeta, alzó la vista y se encontró con la misma anciana que había tratado de estrangularla la noche anterior. La miraba de forma burlesca con sus ojos bicolores, de verde brillante, un azul tan frío y aterrador que le heló la sangre, se quedó dejó sin habla por unos segundos.

La siniestra anciana abrió la boca, mostrándole a Mabel sus encías rosáceas y su dentadura amarillenta en la que faltaban la mayoría de los dientes, y dijo algo que la hizo horrorizarse.

–Tu corazón…

– ¿Q-qué?

La anciana sonrió, su cara pálida se deformó abriendo su boca hasta que Mabel pudo escuchar que la quijada se le desencajaba, y luego se arrojó sobre ella extendiendo sus brazos.

– ¡Señorita!

Mabel abrió los ojos, frente a ella estaba el conductor del autobús, a pesar de sus notadas facciones rudas e indiferentes, pudo distinguir un brillo de preocupación en sus gestos y en sus ojos.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?–volvió a hablarle.

– ¿Qué sucedió?–preguntó ella llevándose una mano al cuello, el ardor desaparecía paulatinamente.

–Eso mismo debería preguntarte yo a ti, te desmayaste.

La castaña se llevó la mano izquierda a la nariz y la vio, no había sangre, luego vio ambas pero no había ni rastro de sus escupitajos negros, eso la alegró, pero también la hizo temer. Por unos segundos el rostro y el brillo de los ojos de aquella vieja le llegaron a la mente.

–Estoy bien… ¿Ya llegamos al centro?

–Casi, verte azotar en el suelo hizo que me detuviera. ¿Pero de verdad te sientes? ¿No quieres que te llame un taxi o…?

–De verdad estoy bien, gracias.

–Muy bien, me pondré en marcha enseguida.

El chofer le tendió la mano a Mabel y la ayudó a levantarse, agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa tímida que el conductor devolvió y se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos. Exhaló aliviada y vio de nuevo por la ventana, se dio cuenta de que estaban pasando por afuera de una escuela, vio a los niños salir acompañados de sus padres y sin querer recordó cuando ella se acompañaba de Dipper todos los días en la escuela primaria. Sacó su celular, el fondo de su pantalla era una foto de ella y Dipper abrazados y se dio cuenta de que ya eran las once de la mañana, negó y tragó saliva; un susto la hizo estremecer, recordó que en todo ese tiempo no se había volteado a ver quién era la persona que se había subido.

Volteó a los asientos del lado contrario, temiendo encontrarse con esa vieja, pero el autobús estaba igualmente vacío. Estuvo en silencio durante todo el viaje hasta el centro, en el lapso se estuvieron subiendo más personas y eso calmó su ansiedad en varios niveles, al bajar, el chofer la sujetó levemente del suéter y llamó su atención.

– ¿Segura que estás bien, niña?

–Sí, bien.

Ella se quedó en silencio algunos segundos, considerando preguntarle algo más al chofer, no perdía nada haciéndolo, aunque tal vez él lo estuviera haciendo a la fuerza.

–Disculpe, pero… Mientras estuve desmayada o lo que sea, ¿Alguien subió o bajó?

–No, niña, tú fuiste la única. La gente se empezó a subir apenas hace un rato.

– ¿De verdad nadie? ¿Una anciana tal vez?–preguntó con la esperanza de recibir un positivo.

–No, señorita, lo siento mucho. Si hubiera subido una anciana lo recordaría.

–Muy bien… gracias otra vez.

El hombre simplemente sonrió y abrió la puerta para que bajara. Estando en la acera ella lo escuchó irse, y consideró que no debió de ver equivocadamente el gesto amable del hombre. Se sintió a salvo, recuperó sus energías y caminó hasta el banco para poder cobrar su último sueldo y su despido. La fila del banco era inmensa, siendo la del cajero automático en donde estaba ella, no tuvo más remedio que esperar por su turno estando atrás de una señora mayor y su hijo caprichoso y llorón que no dejaba de plañir por un estúpido dulce. Cuando finalmente llegó su turno, las cifras que se vieron en la pantalla la hicieron cerrar los ojos con ira, la ira se centró en sus manos volviéndolas puños y apretó los dientes; de los reglamentarios cinco mil dólares que debió darle el gordinflón Stu, le había arrebatado casi la mitad dejándola con dos mil ochocientos dólares.

–Hijo de la gran puta…–retiró el efectivo y golpeó el cajero sin hacer mucho ruido. –tienes suerte de que soy buena persona. Pero algún día llegará en que…

Antes de maldecir y condenar a su antiguo jefe a los peores tormentos del infierno, salió de ahí dispuesta a que el próximo trabajo que conseguiría sería mucho mejor que ese. Ahora estaba en el centro, y lo que más le apetecía era comerse un helado de menta con chocolate, "choco-menta", el mismo que Dipper solía invitarle cada vez que iban de paseo por ese rumbo.

Las hojas de los árboles eran arrastradas por el viento, dejando a las ramas tan marchitas y desnudas que le daban a todo un aire más deprimente. Con mirada soñadora y ojos color azul que brillaban con aires de tristeza, Ale observaba todo a través de sus lentes, esperando que el timbre anunciador de la salida sonara por fin y la acercara más a las vacaciones de invierno. El profesor Sherman daba la clase de ciencias demasiado lento, y a ella no le gustaba, el ritmo monótono y perezoso de su maestro para dar la clase le parecía molesto.

–Bueno, y ahora debemos cantarle a su compañera el feliz cumpleaños. –anunció después de una aburrida plática que incluso se olvidó de cuál era el tema.

Para su mala suerte, era a ella a quien señalaba con su dedo calloso y huesudo, quizás una consecuencia de su VIH. Ale vio a todos sus compañeros poniendo sus ojos en ella, mirándola como un bicho raro, una persona con miembros demás o con una deformación en la cara. Se relamió los labios y acomodó sus gafas esperando que nadie lo hiciera, pero cargando con sus muecas de desagrado y aburrimiento, todos comenzaron a cantarle de la manera más hipócrita posible, deseándole un feliz doceavo cumpleaños, incluido el profesor.

Los rostros de la mayoría la asqueaban, hipócritas que osaban acosarla y aun así le cantaban sonriendo, burlándose de ella, y lo sabía. El timbre del mediodía sonó, todos se levantaron de sus asientos lo más rápido que pudieron, pero ella no, ella se tomaba su tiempo. Cuando todos los demás se fueron a los vestidores para prepararse e ir a la clase de gimnasia, ella se quedó unos minutos a solas en el baño. Acomodó sus cosas casi al punto de querer llorar, le daban ganas de mentir para que fueran por ella, pero no quería causar más problemas. Se vio al espejo, peinó su cabello negro en un par de coletas que caían por sus hombros, el resto del día la aguardaba. No era una niña fea, así se lo habían asegurado una y otra vez, pero lo que la hacía distintiva de todos los demás niños, eran un par de marcas que atravesaban sus muñecas, marcas de un intento frustrado de suicidio, marcas que torpemente trataba de ocultar con un par de pulseras. Por si eso no fuera poco, también tenía marcas en sus manos que mostraban haber sido atravesadas con un objeto muy grande, dejándola con una cicatriz de forma muy peculiar, un pentagrama.

Cuando llegó al gimnasio vestida con su short corto y sus tenis converse blancos, todos volteaban a verla, como se les había hecho costumbre desde hace unos meses, murmurando cosas sobre ella, los sabía, los podía oír.

–Oye, cuatro ojos. No te vayas a sobre esforzar, no vaya a ser que se te caigan las manos.

Escuchó la voz de Johana y después las risas de sus amigas acompañándola en la burla; Ale solamente se acomodó sus pulseras y miró avergonzada al suelo. El entrenador hizo sonar su silbato para que prestaran atención, lo primero que iban a hacer era correr unas cuantas vueltas en la cancha para calentar, después treparían la cuerda y finalmente jugarían a los quemados. Cuando empezaron a trotar, ella procuró quedarse hasta atrás de todos ellos, pero eso no la libró de caer al suelo y rasparse una rodilla en el suelo.

–Fíjate por donde caminas, cuatro ojos. –volvió a decir la rubia inmunda y más burlas empezaron a escucharse por el gimnasio.

Ale contuvo una vez más las lágrimas, convenciéndose de que no debía llorar por eso, pero no pudo contenerlas por mucho tiempo, luego sintió una mano fuerte levantándola por los hombros, era el entrenador. Un hombre maduro, luciendo una camisa de la caminata estatal del año pasado y un silbato colgándole de cuello.

– ¿Estás bien, hija?

–S-sí, profesor. –tartamudeó ella.

–Mira, ¿Te parece si las hago correr unas diez vueltas más?

–No, profesor. No lo vale. –contestó ella limpiándose las lágrimas que lograron salir.

–Pues no importa lo que digas, lo haré de todas formas. ¿Eh?

El profesor le guiñó un ojo y le ofreció un chicle de menta, ella sonrió y tomó uno, se puso a correr con todos los demás manteniendo una distancia prudente de la mayoría. El profesor Daniel era alguien conocido entre los alumnos por ser un buen profesor, uno con el que te llevabas bien, ella se acomodaba perfectamente en su clase, teniendo preferencia sobre ella para que pasara sólo por asistir. La clase estaba llegando a su fin y el profesor los dejó jugar a los quemados, ella estaba dispuesta a sentarse en una banca a pesar de ser su juego favorito, porque de antemano sabía que nadie la escogería para su equipo, no contaba con Daniel, quien armó los equipos y le guiñó un ojo nuevamente. Estaba agradecida.

Después de que su equipo ganara por una gran diferencia, todos chocaron los cinco y se felicitaron por haber tenido un buen juego, todos menos ella, que con todo su esfuerzo parecía seguir siendo invisible para todos a menos que fuera víctima de un nuevo insulto o broma. Todo lo había observado Daniel y lo anotaba en un bloc de notas que llevaba en el bolsillo de su pants deportivo.

Las clases del siguiente periodo fueron aburridas, al igual que todas las demás, estaba cansada y otra vez deseaba que poder irse lo más pronto posible. Después de que el profesor la hiciera pasar a resolver un par de ejercicios matemáticos, de que el último la pusiera a leer frente a toda la clase y de recibir la última burla haciendo especial énfasis en su baja estatura, por fin sonó el tan amado timbre de las tres de la tarde. Cargó su mochila, algunos cuadernos, puso los demás en su casillero y salió emocionada. Lejos de la entrada, debajo de un árbol, la esperaban con una sonrisa.

Daniel dejó su bloc de notas sobre el escritorio de la directora Wilson. Sus miradas conectaron unos segundos antes de que ella tomara los apuntes del profesor y finalmente exhalara negando con la cabeza.

– ¿Le parece justo?

– ¿Qué es lo que quiere lograr exactamente con esto?

–Que el haga justicia a esa niña, por todos los cielos.

La directora Wilson era una mujer de mediana edad, con el pelo rubio corto hasta los hombros y un poco de sobrepeso, aunque con la altura notable que poseía, daba un aspecto severo y no gracioso como lo hubieran hecho otras.

–Son sólo juegos de niños, profesor, no se lo tome tan apecho.

– ¿Juegos de niños? Se burlan de ella por su situación, no es como se deba tratar a una niña que ha intentado suicidarse. –le dijo con voz estricta, en cambio recibió una mirada indiferente y su bloc puesto de nuevo donde lo había dejado.

–Mandarla a un psicólogo no es nuestra responsabilidad. –contestó tajantemente la mujer, respirando un momento con la nariz tapada.

–Lo fuera o no, nuestro deber es ver que comporten con ella. Si no la van a ayudar sería mejor que tampoco la perjudicaran.

–Si le preocupa que intente de nuevo lo que intentó hace tiempo, que no fue ni en esta escuela, puede dejar de preocuparse.

–Esos niños la pueden orillar a hacerlo de nuevo.

–No veas a tu hija reflejada en esa niña, Daniel.

Daniel se hizo hacia atrás al escuchar las palabras de su superior, jadeó con enojo y ella simplemente se dedicaba a firmar formularios con su pluma fina, casi podía escucharla reírse de él entre dientes. Golpeó el escritorio con sus manos y llamó su atención otra vez.

– ¡No digas idioteces! Es una niña, y como directora es tu deber que ella esté bien.

–Te sugiero que no vuelvas a hacer eso. Ahora, si no quieres perder tu empleo, sal ahora de mi maldita oficina.

El profesor gruñó enojado y salió azotando la puerta tras él, incluso hizo que las ventanas vibraran tras su salida. Cuando subió a su auto puso algo de música para relajarse.

–Esa malnacida asquerosa… espero que pases por algo peor, Evelyn.

– ¿Cómo te fue?

–Bien, dentro de lo que cabe esperar.

–Me alegro, pronto habrá reunión. Espero ver buenas calificaciones.

–Las verás, como siempre, papá.

–Eso espero.

Ale caminaba junto a él, ella comía unas gomitas y ambos iban con rumbo a su casa. Al llegar, Ale fue recibida con un pequeño, pero significativo, pastel de cumpleaños puesto sobre la mesa, de sabor chocolate, su favorito.

–Feliz cumpleaños, tesoro.

– ¡Gracias, papá!–Exclamó ella y se arrojó a sus brazos.

Ambos se dieron un abrazo y antes de que cerraran la puerta escucharon que golpeaban y reían. Eran los amigos de Ale, que llegaban para felicitarla, detrás de ellos iba una chica algo mayor que el resto, la vecina que hacía de niñera para todos los padres de la cuadra. Ale los hizo pasar y rápidamente fueron al comedor.

–Hola, Dipper. –saludó la niñera.

–Buenas tardes, Sophie. ¿Te sirvo algo?

–Una cerveza si no es molestia. –contestó ella apenada y sonriéndole.

Dipper rodó los ojos con gracia y ambos fueron a la cocina. La casa de Dipper era bastante humilde y sólo contaba con dos habitaciones, un baño, un pequeño jardín frontal, la cocina, el comedor y la sala estaban seguidos uno de otro sin división por paredes extra, además contaba con poco espacio. Esto hacía remarcarse que las paredes estaban sucias y muchas veces cuando llovía las marcas de humedad daban una decoración extra a la pared.

–No debería darte una, eres menor todavía. –le dijo el castaño con gracia.

–Eso es discutible, cumplo dieciocho la semana que viene. –dijo la niñera corriéndose un mechón rizado y negro tras la oreja.

–Una semana es una semana al fin y al cabo.

Ambos abrieron la lata, la chocaron a modo de brindis y luego bebieron casi la mitad en algunos pocos tragos, seguido de eso jadearon con gusto y rieron.

–Nunca cae mal una de estas, ni aunque hubiera pingüinos caminando por la calle. –volvió a hablar la niñera.

–Tienes toda la razón.

Se sentaron el sillón y los otros tres niños se sentaron con Ale en la mesa, platicaban demasiado cómodos mientras los mayores tomaban unas cervezas. Ya que todo se había acabado y le habían regalado a la cumpleañera un oso de peluche color rosado, Sophie se fue y se llevó a los demás niños con ella, antes Dipper le había dado una menta, hubiera sido muy problemático que los padres pudieran captar su aliento.

–Gracias por hacer esto. –dijo otra vez la niña abrazándolo por la espalda.

–Por nada, linda. –Dipper se volteó y volvió a agacharse para abrazarla.

– ¿Por qué nunca hacemos nada como esto en tu cumpleaños?

–No hay por qué hacerlo, no es necesario. –contestó Dipper sonriendo falsamente y revolviéndole el cabello, ella se reía.

–Puedes invitar a unos amigos del trabajo y…

– ¡Ja! Esos malhablados no vendrían nunca, además no necesito de nadie más que tú para pasarla bien.

–Como tú digas. –dijo Ale y se encogió de hombros.

–Bueno, bueno. Sólo por ser tu cumpleaños te dejaré faltar mañana a la escuela.

Los ojos se le iluminaron de la alegría y brincó una vez más para sujetarse del cuello de Dipper casi haciéndolo caer al suelo, las risas de ambos no se hicieron esperar.

– ¿De veras?

–Por supuesto, y como no tienes clases el lunes, tendrás un buen fin de semana. Pero te quedarás sola ese día ¿Está claro?

–Ajá.

–Muy bien, ahora ve a bañarte.

– ¡Pero es muy temprano!

–Ve, no pongas pretextos.

Dipper la vio marcharse a su habitación cargando su peluche, sonrió una vez más y fue a sacar las últimas tres cervezas de su pequeño refrigerador, al poco rato escuchó que la regadera se abría y la niña daba un pequeño grito por el agua demasiado fría. Dipper salió al pequeño porche y se sentó en una vieja silla que tenía ahí para ocasiones como esa, donde el entraban las ganas de beber tranquilo, sin ayudar a la niña a hacer su quehaceres, destapó una de las latas y dio tragos suaves, saboreándolas, a pesar de no ganar tanto dinero, la costumbre no se le perdía. La calle estaba en total calma, ni el perro de los vecinos aullaba como era costumbre del vecindario.

Muchos vecinos ya estaban poniendo su decoración para Halloween, frunció el entrecejo y dio un trago con más detenimiento. Esa era la época favorita de él y de su hermana, y todavía lo seguía siendo, sólo por eso dejaría que Ale saliera a pedir dulces en la noche de brujas y él se quedaría a darles dulces a todos los que fueran a tocar a su puerta; buscó en las bolsas de su pantalón y sacó su cartera, dentro de ella estaba una foto de pequeñas dimensiones que mostraban a Mabel vestida con uno de sus típicos suéteres y una diadema adornando su cabello, era de unos cuantos días antes de que se fuera.

–Bonita noche, ¿Ah, Mabs?

Dejó la cartera en su regazo y vio que la señora Martínez salía de su casa, ambos se saludaron y luego ella se fue en el auto. Dipper le daba los últimos tragos a su cerveza y eructó. Vio una vez más la foto.

–He estado lejos mucho tiempo…–dijo en voz baja. –no sé con qué cara voy a verte a los ojos si nos llegamos a encontrar algún día.

Aplastó la lata con su mano y estuvo callado bastante tiempo, el aire frío se empezó a hacer más fuerte, pero él permaneció allí sentado, el aire se fue y solamente dejó una atmósfera gélida, se le antojaron unos cigarros. Luego de un rato de estar así, escuchó que Ale ya se había acabado de duchar y sacó la cabeza por la puerta.

– ¿Vas a estar aquí afuera otra vez?

–Sólo será por esta noche, lo prometo. –le sonrió cansado. –ahora métete, te puedes enfermar.

–Buenas noches.

–Que descanses.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y destapó otra cerveza. Le había mentido a Ale, necesitaba a alguien más para celebrar su cumpleaños, sólo con esa persona se lo podría pasar bien, y esa persona era su hermana a la cual había abandonado, Mabel. La había comenzado a extrañar desde el segundo en que se fue del departamento; nada había sido igual desde entonces. Algunas había querido volver, pero era tanta su cobardía al pensar que no podría resistir la indiferencia y el resentimiento por irse y dejarla así como si nada, sin darle alguna explicación o una respuesta, sólo se marchó y se arrepentía cada día por eso. Extrañaba a toda su familia y a sus viejos amigos, pero el temor de volver era mucho más grande que sus ansias por verlos a todos de nuevo, en especial a Mabel.

La lata se quedó medio vacía en grandes sorbos, los recuerdos de todo lo que había pasado siempre le llegaban a la mente antes de dormir, tenía que estar ya un poco ebrio para poder conciliar el sueño con rapidez, no era capaz de poder dormir con todas esas voces en su cabeza. No se dio cuenta de cuándo empezó a dormitar, pero la cabeza se le fue hacia el frente y se quedó dormido.

Se sobresaltó al sentir que la cerveza se le resbalaba, se talló los ojos y bostezó, cuando reaccionó se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar desconocido, era lúgubre, viejo, deprimente. Miraba a su alrededor sin comprender qué era lo que estaba pasando. Parecía un edificio abandonado con su estructura de metal al descubierto, polvo de concreto caía desde el techo, en donde varias arañas ya habían dejado su tela llena de insectos muertos. Un sonido fuerte, retumbante, le llegó a los oídos. Mientras caminaba por el edificio escuchaba susurros, risas que le sonaban muy familiares, siguió avanzando y entonces llegó a un muro sin salida, en la pared estaba pegada una nota, la tomó para leerla y se escandalizó al mirar las palabras ahí escritas.

 _Edificio de departamentos, calle Preston, número 302_

Ese edificio, la calle y el número de departamento eran los mismos que compartió con Mabel, volteó a sus espaldas pero el corredor por el que había venido se había vuelto una pared sólida, sin salida. Comenzó a golpearla con el puño, pero sólo podía escuchar el sonido al impactar contra el concreto.

–Maldición…–masculló con ira.

Volteó una vez más y se encontró con que unas escaleras habían aparecido de la nada, unas escaleras apenas iluminadas por unas cuantas bombillas que parpadeaban daban una iluminación pobre y espeluznante, subió por los escalones, los pasos apenas audibles por el mismo eran opacados por los susurros que iban en aumento, seguían pareciéndole familiares, recordaba el timbre de la voz, pero no podía escuchar lo que decían. Seguía subiendo las escaleras pero iba directo a ningún lugar, volteó otra vez atrás y vio la densa oscuridad que devoraba las escaleras, mientras más subía, los focos se iban apagando.

–Adiós, Mabel…

Al escuchar su propia voz vio de nuevo al frente, no había nada, no había nadie, sólo más de esos infernales escalones infinitos, pero un brillo al final de estos lo hizo exhalar un tanto aliviado, subió hasta dar con esa fuente de luz, al llegar se encontró con la iluminación de dos velas puestas sobre el suelo, alumbrando una puerta de color blanco manchada de sangre, en la puerta figuraba el número 302. Giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta lentamente, dejando que una gota de sudor resbalara por su frente con cada segundo del rechinido de las bisagras.

El departamento estaba totalmente oscuro, sombras pasajeras, risas y una luz rojiza fue lo que alumbró el apartamento, un par de sillones con la esponja al descubierto era lo único que alcanzaba a distinguir, todo era escarlata, y el departamento estaba en total decadencia, la madera se había corroído, las tuberías estaban rotas y oxidadas, sobre la barra caminaban decenas de cucarachas. Saboreó la tensión por interminables segundos que observó con totalidad, pero unos pasos llamaron su atención. Dio vuelta por el corredor que hacía todo más grande, al fondo habían tres puertas, a la derecha, a la izquierda y al medio, la que se abrió fue la de en medio. Un líquido negro contrastó con lo escarlata, tragó saliva con miedo y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando la abrió distinguió un inodoro asquerosamente sucio, un burbujeo se escuchó y se acercó todavía más. Dio un salto hacia atrás y cayó al suelo, del excusado salieron decenas de serpientes, siseando de manera intimidante.

Se arrastró con los pies afuera del baño y entonces se abrió la puerta de la derecha, rechinando al igual que la de entrada. Cuando se abrió en totalidad pudo ver la base metálica de una cama, sobre esta estaba un colchón viejo con los resortes por fuera.

–Dipper…

La voz de su hermana, era su voz. Todavía de rodillas comenzó a acercarse, pero antes de llegar a siquiera a unos centímetros del colchón, una sombra se materializó. Una macabra sonrisa, destacable por lo blanco entre todo lo obscuro, se dibujó en donde debería estar su boca, su cabeza era deforme; pronunció unas palabras que dejaron sin aliento al castaño.

–Tu corazón…

– ¡Ah!

La lata de cerveza por fin se había caído al suelo y el sonido al llegar despertó a Dipper. Estaba sudando con abundancia. La calle ahora estaba desértica, sólo quedaban las parpadeantes luces del alumbrado público, a lado suyo todavía estaba la última lata, sintió la boca seca y unas tremendas ganas de vomitar. Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza y se levantó de la silla, tomó la cerveza restante y se metió en su casa.

–Debo estar volviéndome loco. –dijo y apagó la luz del porche.

Antes de apagarla pudo ver vagamente a alguien cubierto con lo que le pareció una capa color rojo, pero al encender de nuevo la luz, lo que fuera que haya sido, ya no estaba. Miró a ambos lados, pero no había nadie, solamente las casas de sus vecinos, se frotó los ojos y fue a la cocina para poner la cerveza restante a enfriar. Recordó que la cartera no la llevaba, regresó lo más rápido que pudo al pórtico, la billetera estaba ahí, pero llevaba un número escrito en tinta negra.

 _302_

Revisó que todo estuviera en orden, no faltaba ninguna identificación falsa, no faltaba dinero ni la momentáneamente inútil licencia de conducir, sintió el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho cuando no vio la foto de Mabel. La buscó por el suelo un buen rato y se enfureció al darla por perdida, por muy imposible que eso le pareciera.

Regresó adentro, apagó todas las luces, cerró las puertas y ventanas. Con eso estuvo más tranquilo y fue a su habitación, cuando se quitaba los zapatos vio algo que lo dejó helado. La foto de Mabel estaba ahí. La tomó con rapidez la vio por todos lados, no tenía nada fuera de lo común. Se convenció, por la fuerza, de que todo había sido un sueño; se acostó en la cama, y le costó mucho volverse a dormir.


	3. De regreso a casa

**Capítulo 2: De regreso a casa**

Mabel no sentía bien, los ascos, lo mareos y el vértigo iban y venían durante su día a día. Ya habían pasado tres noches de que esa vieja la hubiera tratado de estrangular, ya había superado el hecho de esa pesadilla en el autobús en donde volvía a ver a esa inmunda vieja. Pero haber superado esas cosas le estaban pasando factura; la cabeza le dolía, por alguna razón sentía menos fuerza en su cuerpo, sin mencionar los ascos y todo lo demás, ahora también sentía un extraño vacío en su vientre que no le gustaba.

Se dirigía a casa de sus padres, después de pagar a un taxi para que la dejara lo más cerca posible se metió a un baño público. El aspecto tan repulsivo, el olor a mierda y humedad acrecentaron sus ganas de vomitar. Una vez afuera tomó rumbo camino a su vieja casa.

La carretera en la que el taxista la había dejado poco a poco tomó pinta de un vecindario en los suburbios. Los jardines comenzaron a aparecer, con algunos arbustos y flores rodeando la entrada a las casas, empezó a sonreír con todo gusto de llegar a su viejo hogar; sus padres jamás se habían quejado del lugar donde vivían ya que siempre había sido un lugar muy tranquilo, libre de vandalismo o vecinos ruidosos. Los ruidosos eran los niños de aquella generación a la que pertenecieron ella y Dipper, junto a varios otros niños del vecindario, siempre haciendo alguna travesura o reunidos en la vieja casa del árbol de la señora Stevenson.

Respiró el aire otoñal, lo sintió peinar su largo cabello castaño; la trasportó a una época en donde todo solía parecer más fácil. Una época en donde ella se esmeraba en tener los mejores disfraces en pareja para salir con Dipper a pedir dulces durante la noche al final de octubre, esos días estarían siempre en su memoria. Cuando llegó a la casa tocó el buzón, tenía decoraciones multicolor por todos lados, ya corroída pero todavía se distinguía los trazos que hizo con su pincel aquella mañana de diciembre cuando tenía ocho años.

– ¡Hija!

– ¡Mamá!

Mabel corrió para abrazarla, su madre estaba vestida con un delantal ya manchado de alguna comida que seguramente estaba preparando, a Mabel no le importó mancharse, le encantaba ser abrazada por ella.

–Ven, pasa. Que está haciendo frío.

–Ay, mamá.

Las dos eran muy parecidas, con el cabello castaño, con la única diferencia de que la señora Margaret Pines lo llevaba a la altura de los hombros, siempre corto, y a Mabel siempre le había gustado llevarlo muy largo, aunque le ocasionara problemas algunas veces. Al entrar fue recibida por el tan confortable calor hogareño, a los lados de la puerta estaba un perchero, un portallaves y algunas fotografías familiares.

– ¿Dónde está papá?

–Ah, trabajando. Vendrá por eso de las cuatro, mientras ven a la cocina y come algo.

Margaret le había servido una rebanada de panqué sabor chocolate, obviamente no hecho en casa pero igual estaba bien. Se lo tomaba con un vaso de leche que le supo muy bien, por ahora no había un desagradable síntoma de su malestar. Su madre estaba al pendiente de varias cosas a la vez; cuidaba un pollo que estaba en el horno, cocinaba arroz blanco en una cazuela, al lado había un sartén en donde preparaba una salsa para acompañar.

– ¿Quieres que te ayude?

–No, hija. Está bien, mejor cuéntame cómo te ha ido.

–Bastante bien de hecho, fuera del hecho de que me despidieron y de que mi estúpido jefe me quitó casi la mitad del dinero que me correspondía.

–Que desgraciado. Se limpia el trasero con dinero y todavía te quita.

–Ya ni vale la pena molestarse por eso.

–Pero es muy injusto, Mabel. Yo insisto en que…

–Ya, por favor. No quiero seguir hablando de esto.

–Bueno, bueno. ¿Y cómo te ha ido? ¿Ya hay algún galán en puerta?

Ambas rieron, aunque Mabel lo hizo de manera incómoda, ya llevaba algo de tiempo estando soltera y a su madre no le hacía precisamente gracia. Ella no se preocupaba mucho por eso, los tiempos en los que ella creció fueron muy diferentes a los de Margaret, antes era hasta bochornoso decir la palabra "condón", esos tiempos siempre le parecieron sacados de alguna película a blanco y negro, y siempre le sacaban una sonrisa. Aunque tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas.

–Ya te dije que no me fastidies con eso, mamá. –le contestó ella bebiendo de su leche.

–Ya, no te enojes. Sólo era curiosidad.

–El día en que tenga novio te lo presentaré primero, puedes apostarlo.

Su madre negó aguantando una risa, pero la menor ya no hizo caso. Por unos segundos pensó en eso que vio vagando por internet, en donde decían que, para ver cómo sería una mujer en el futuro, debía fijarse en cómo era su madre, y ahí estaba el resultado. Margaret empezó a buscar algo en los cajones de su alacena, revisando una y otra vez hasta que la sonrisa se le fue de la cara y azotó la puerta del cajón con enojo.

–Caray, se me olvidó comprar café. Ahora vengo.

–No, descuida. Yo lo traigo.

–Ten cincuenta, no tengo más a la mano.

La castaña se levantó bebiendo lo último en su vaso, su madre le dio algo de dinero y se puso en marcha a la tienda. Una vez más estaba en el vecindario que la vio crecer, por una razón siempre pensó que jamás volvería, era uno de esos pensamientos vagos con un indeterminado final para sus progenitores. Se perdió andando por las calles, varias cosas habían cambiado, por ejemplo la tienda de la señora Rachel, ahora era una simple casa vieja, sin vestigios de que alguna vez haya sido un negocio, ahora incluso estaba abandonada.

Siguió en su búsqueda de una tienda, fue entonces que se topó con la vieja casa de los Robinson. Solían vivir una pareja de ancianos muy agradable, que siempre les daban los mejores dulces por ir disfrazados en pareja, siempre sonrientes y muy felices, pero su madre siempre dijo que nunca pudieron tener hijos. Mabel pensaba que por eso le regalaban juguetes a los niños del vecindario en las fechas navideñas, siempre en el domingo antes de la noche buena, durante la congregación en la aburrida iglesia a la que solían acompañar a su madre; eso hasta el escándalo porque el sacerdote tocaba de manera indecente a los niños.

Cuando por fin llegó a una tienda ya habían pasado diez minutos desde su salida de casa, era una con pinta de minisúper, con un poco de todo. Recibió un mensaje de texto, era su madre encargándole un bote de sal y algunas pastas que también se le habían olvidado.

–Bueno, por lo menos no me dijo cuando ya estuviera en casa.

Guardó su celular sonriendo y recordando cómo los hacía regresar a la tienda si algo se le olvidaba, a veces les resultaba un poco molesto, pero aprovechaba que los gemelos tenían bicicletas con canasto al frente. A esas alturas también pensó que era una suerte que no usara una bicicleta doble para andar con Dipper, ya que solían ser tan unidos.

–Me pregunto cómo estará…

Empezó a revisar los estantes en busca de los fideos que Margaret le había encargado, cuando los tuvo en la mano volteó al techo para toparse con un espejo, en este pudo ver el reflejo del otro lado del pasillo, la misma anciana que la había atacado esa noche estaba ahí. Llevaba el mismo chal rojo, la misma falda negra, los mismos zapatos desgastados y ese caminar lento y enfermizo. Se alejó como si hubiera visto al mismo demonio, mirando para todos lados, estuvo a punto de dar vuelta a su pasillo, se asomó lentamente y no pudo ver nada, sólo una sombra negruzca que dio vuelta a donde ella estaba antes. Vio una vez más el espejo, no había tal reflejo, pero si un rastro de sangre que la seguía.

Sintió su corazón latir muy fuerte, en el espejo podía ver la sangre derramada, pero el piso estaba totalmente limpio, no le encontró sentido, para entonces la aburrida música de fondo se había silenciado por completo. Se dispuso a ignorarlo, como aquél animal muerto en su edificio del cual no encontró ni rastro cuando llegó de nuevo a casa, pero cuando volteó se encontró con el rostro horrendo de aquella vieja, su boca medio abierta despedía un aroma asqueroso, como de mil cadáveres, le sonrió una vez más con sus escasos dientes amarillentos y sus ojos brillaron; alzó los brazos para alcanzar a Mabel y ella instintivamente se hizo hacia atrás.

Dio un grito de terror mientras retrocedía hasta que tropezó y se cayó al suelo llevándose con ella un estante que tenía varias sopas instantáneas, se arrastró empujando varios empaques de pasta con sus pies, con sus ojos envueltos en el mismo terror de su pesadilla. La vieja se inclinaba de una manera osca y trabada hasta donde estaba ella, podía escuchar crujir sus huesos, como si le costara moverse.

– ¡Aléjate, aléjate de mí!

Mabel manoteaba, pataleaba y gritaba mientras intentaba alejarse de esa vieja. Se detuvo al sentir cómo la sujetaban de los brazos y la levantaban por la fuerza, quiso zafarse por la fuerza pero cuando consiguió voltear vio a un joven rubio, con pecas, un poco más bajo que ella, con camisa azul y pantalón negro, en la camisa llevaba un botón rojo con la leyenda "estamos para servirle".

–Hey, tranquila ¿Qué sucede?

– ¡La vieja, la vieja!

– ¿Qué vieja?

Mabel cerró los ojos, imaginando lo que venía, y efectivamente detrás de ella no había nadie, sólo el desorden que había provocado. Suspiró con cansancio y empezó a recoger todo para ponerlo de nuevo en los estantes, el joven insistía en que era su trabajo, pero ella se sentía mal e insistió también en ayudarlo. El silencio en que se puso la tienda era exasperante, juntó sus cosas y no tuvo más remedio que comprar algunas que se abrieron al caer en el piso. Cuando estuvo al frente de la caja, esperando pacientemente que el joven acabara arreglar el dichoso sistema que supuestamente estaba caído, pudo ver un gafete que no vio cuando lo ayudó a levantar su desorden, se llamaba Gideon.

–Un café, tres sopas de fideo, un bote de sal, dos frascos de mayonesa rotos, tres sopas abiertas, un chocolate… son treintaicinco con cincuenta por favor. –le dijo el tal Gideon mientras le ponía sus cosas en una bolsa de cartón.

–Lamento el desorden. –dijo ella en voz baja muy apenada mientras ponía un billete de cincuenta dólares sobre el mostrador.

–Descuida, ya me ha pasado antes. De hecho debería agradecerte por ayudarme a limpiar y pagar lo que hiciste, las otras veces se daban a la fuga con sus cosas en la mano.

Gideon le sonrió y ella contestó de igual modo, exhalando aliviada por la amabilidad del muchacho aunque no podía evitar pensar que fuera algo muy forzado, no mostrar su enojo sólo por amabilidad. Compró un chicle de cincuenta centavos, recibió los catorce dólares de regreso y ya se le ocurriría una buena excusa para la falta de cambio que notaría su madre. Salió de la tienda cargando su bolsa, pero no pudo ver la mirada tan extraña con la que se despidió Gideon.

Cuando llegó de nuevo a casa puso la bolsa en la mesa, su madre estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien en voz baja, casi susurrando.

–Voy a dormir un poco.

–… Sí, no hay cuidado…

Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, todavía un poco pálida por su reciente susto. Avanzó hasta el segundo piso y entró en su antigua habitación, ahora las cosas estaban un poco apiladas porque juntaron algunos muebles viejos suyos junto con los de Dipper, era una suerte que su madre siempre lo mantuviera limpio, sólo tuvo que sacudir algo de polvo para poder quitarse su suéter y dejarlo encima de un buró desgastado.

Cuando se echó sobre la cama cerró los ojos y suspiró otra vez. El cansancio iba aumentando a medida que permanecía acostada, le pareció casi imposible, pero pronto ya no tuvo ni las ganas ni las fuerzas para levantarse, poco a poco sintió que le faltaba el aire. Un calor abrasador se apoderó de su garganta, quería llevarse una mano y tallarse, pero no podía moverse.

– ¿Q-qué sucede?–se preguntó sofocada.

Sintió un sobrepeso al pie de la cama, quiso mover sus pies pero estos tampoco respondían. Un cosquilleo se presentó en su pantorrilla, era un tacto tan gélido que resultaba chocante al contrastar con el calor que iba en aumento por todo su cuerpo ahora. Una mano se cerró en su pierna, muy cerca de su zona íntima y subió su falda con lentitud. Ahora Mabel volvía a ponerse pálida, la mano que la sujetaba se sentía demencialmente anormal, huesuda, larga, fría. Una risa se escuchó por todo el cuarto, Mabel ya no vio ocasión para hablar, abrió su boca amenazando con gritar, pero otra mano le tapó la boca antes de poder hacer cualquier sonido. Pudo verla con claridad, parecía hecha con la más mórbida y repulsiva negrura de la noche, sus uñas eran especialmente largas, como si sus dedos deformes no fueran lo suficientemente atemorizantes, peinó un mechón de su cabello y lo acomodó tras la oreja, luego acarició sus labios.

Ella no pudo ni hacer un balbuceo, aún a pesar de que lo que fuera aquello, ya no le tapaba la boca y se paseaba libremente por su cuerpo. Sintió aquella mano en su espalda, abarcándola casi toda sólo con su palma, el extraño cosquilleo volvió esta vez sobre su vientre; en un nuevo roce sintió una mano especialmente pequeña internarse bajo su camisa, internándose forzosamente por en medio de la sábana y ella. Uno de aquellos pequeños dedos se internó dentro de su ombligo y presionó con fuerza, un dolor tan indescriptible la hizo abrir todavía más la boca y los ojos, el terror ya era insoportable. Sus desesperados ojos se posaron en la pared, en donde pudo distinguir una extraña sombra igual o más negra que la mano que presionaba su cabeza, era imponente, de cuerpo extraño y ancho, unas puntas se asomaban de lo que parecía ser su cabeza, le parecieron cuernos.

Escuchó una risa burlona, maquiavélica de voz grave muy cerca de su oído, tragó saliva todavía sin poder pronunciar palabra. Vio la sombra agacharse hasta que estuvo muy cerca de su cabeza, en el reflejo de la pared no lo vio, pero escuchó algo parecido a un lengüeteo y luego la sensación de que atravesaban su oído con un escalpelo, automáticamente dio un salto, pero nada detenía a esa cosa. Pudo ver muchas cosas en su mente. Vio la navidad de cuando tenía diez años y sus padres le regalaron un lienzo y varias pinturas, pudo verse a Dipper y a ella pidiendo dulces en uno de esos Halloween, pudo ver cómo se besaba con Dipper en los labios al pie de las escaleras. Toda su vida llegó a su mente, la vista se le hizo borrosa.

– _¿Entonces es así como todo termina? ¿No volveré a ver a Dipper? ¿A mis padres?_

Cerró los ojos, sin fuerzas, sin motivos. Pero no esperaba volver a despertar, sus pensamientos le impidieron pensar con claridad.

Abrió los ojos otra vez y recuperó el aliento, estaba sobre la cama en donde se había quedado dormida, pero todo estaba muy oscuro, la única luz que entraba al cuarto era la del pasillo por debajo de la puerta. Cuando se levantó se tropezó, pero andaba gateando por el suelo hasta que pudo sujetar el picaporte y salió del cuarto, todo parecía muy surrealista, cientos de destellos estaban por las paredes, podía sentir fría una de sus piernas, la boca la tenía seca y tenía un zumbido en el oído derecho.

–… ¿Qué no me oyes?

Cuando volteó se cayó al suelo una vez más, ahí estaba su madre, viéndola muy preocupada.

–Mabel ¿Qué te pasa?

Podía escuchar muy vagamente, una sensación tibia se escurrió por su oído derecho, se llevó allá la punta del índice y vio cómo una gota de sangre se resbalaba hasta llegar al suelo. Su madre se llevó ambas manos a la boca y abrió los ojos tan espantada como ella, el oído de Mabel sangraba en abundancia.

–No oigo… no puedo escuchar por esta oreja…

El doctor parecía hacer bien su trabajo, pero eso no le había impedido rascarse la barbilla en más de una ocasión por no entender mucho de lo que pasaba. Ya le había limpiado la sangre del oído, ya la había examinado, pero seguía sin entender nada.

–Bueno, jovencita… yo no puedo creer que te sientas mal, todo está en perfecto estado.

El doctor hizo ondear su bata blanca mientras se sentaba, ella estaba sentada en la camilla, al lado estaba su madre, ambas demasiado preocupadas, afuera estaba Simon, probablemente igual que ellas dos.

–Pero no puedo entender… es decir, me sangra el oído, ya no puedo escuchar por esta oreja ¿Y usted me dice que no tengo nada?

–Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, no hay ningún tipo de anomalía visible, no hay nada fuera de lo ordinario. –explicó el doctor sacando su recetario.

– ¿Entonces qué tiene mi hija, doctor?

–Puede ser sólo una leve infección, voy a recomendarle un especialista. Es un poco más caro…

–Olvídelo, no estoy de humor para estar dando vueltas de un doctor a otro. –protestó la castaña.

–Una consulta puede ser la diferencia entre la salud y la…

–No importa.

Mabel bajó de la cama, fulminando al anciano doctor con la mirada y su madre iba detrás de ella, totalmente sorprendida de la actitud tan idiota de su hija. Cuando salieron su padre rápidamente se les unió con una que otra pregunta, pero no recibió respuesta alguna por parte de Mabel, de su señora sólo recibió una mirada de vaga de enojo.

El viaje en auto de nuevo hasta la casa estaba muy silencioso, los señores Pines solamente veían al frente, Mabel se entretenía viendo por la ventana el pasar de los edificios, estaba triste, preocupada por su estado de salud y asustada por la pesadilla tan vívida que había tenido antes de resultar medio sorda; le hacía mucha falta la compañía de Dipper en esos momentos, lo extrañaba. No pudo evitar que sus pensamientos la llevaran hasta ese recuerdo que vio cuando parecía que su vida se acababa. Ese momento en que juntó sus labios con los de su hermano en aquél Halloween de cuando tenían doce años; ella simplemente le quiso dar un beso en la mejilla, pero Dipper volteó la cara y terminaron con uno todavía más cercano, que incluso profundizaron por unos segundos más sólo por acto reflejo. Ese recuerdo había sido sepultado por ellos dos con el pasar de los años, saliendo con amigos, con sus propias parejas, e incluso saliendo juntos, pero ahora todo parecía tomar un tinte mucho más especial, un sentimiento cálido pero muy confuso, eso la espantaba más.

–Sólo es nostalgia…–se dijo en voz baja mientras exhalaba y dejaba que su aliento creara una capa de vaho en el vidrio en la que dibujó una letra D.

– ¿Por qué no quieres que vayamos con el especialista?–le preguntó su papá con voz severa.

–…Creí que estábamos en uno. –respondió ella indiferente.

–No vengas con juegos, Mabel. Iremos a ese doctor y…

–No tengo dinero para gastar, me despidieron y me quitaron la mitad de lo reglamentario.

–Yo pagaré, no voy a permitir que esto se quede así. Irás a ese doctor y ya.

–No pusiste tanto empeño cuando Dipper se fue.

Una vez más el silencio reinó en el auto, ella estaba cansada, frustrada y malhumorada. Su madre la volteó a ver por el espejo retrovisor, a Mabel no parecía importarle.

– ¿Crees que no lo hemos buscado?

–Eso parece… nunca he tenido noticias de él.

–Sabía que llegaría el día…–el semblante de su padre se tornó sombrío.

–No, Simon. Acordamos que se lo diríamos en unos meses.

– ¿Decirme qué?

Simon siguió las calles en silencio hasta llegar a la casa otra vez. Cuando llegaron, puso el auto de nuevo en la cochera y entró en la casa seguido de su madre y después de ella, le pidió que se sentara y luego ellos dos hicieron lo mismo.

–Bien… ya llegamos ¿Ahora sí me vas a responder?–le pidió ella bastante exasperada.

–Comencemos. Primero ¿Tú crees que no hemos buscado a Dipper? Pues te equivocas.

–Dame un motivo para pensar que no.

El señor Pines fue a la cocina y trajo una cerveza, sabiendo las costumbres que ella tenía, también llevaba una para ella, aún con la cara de disgusto que puso Margaret.

–He buscado a Dipper desde que nos dijiste que se fue… y hemos tenido muchas noticias sobre él.

– ¡¿Y por qué no me dijeron nada?!

– ¡Tranquilízate y siéntate!

Mabel se había puesto de pie, al escuchar tan sólo eso se había alterado.

–No te lo dijimos porque no es nada concluyente.

– ¿De qué hablas?

–Hija… Dipper simplemente se fugó. –esta vez habló su madre.

– ¿Cómo que fugarse?

–Dipper tomó todo… su acta de nacimiento, su permiso de conducir. Todos los documentos que probaban su existencia, sus certificados de la escuela, sus diplomas… todo lo desapareció.

– ¿Lo desapareció?

–Es como si jamás hubiera existido… incluso se borró del expediente policial, el seguro… todo lo esfumó y luego se fue. No sabemos a dónde exactamente, ni por qué lo hizo. –dijo su padre y después le dio un sorbo a su lata.

– ¿Y no creyeron que sería buena idea mencionármelo?

–Esperábamos encontrar un poco más de información… saber que no le pasó nada malo, que estaba a salvo… vivo. –terminó Margaret susurrando.

– ¿Y cómo lograron saber todo eso?

–Le pedí a un detective que investigara ciertas cosas, le he pedido que averiguara si estaba con vida, pero me dijo que eso ya no estaba en su poder. Algo absurdo ¿No? Pero eso me ha dicho.

Estuvieron muy callados durante toda la cena, muy en parte era por Mabel, que se había puesto demasiado triste ahora que sabía ciertos detalles respecto a su hermano, la cabeza estaba empezándole a doler otra vez, se lo atribuyó a escuchar con un solo oído, era desesperante. La noche se le fue en casa de sus padres, ya pasada la media noche su padre se ofreció a llevarla hasta su departamento, lo cual causó cierta molestia en ella y declinó, se quedaría a dormir con ellos por esa única ocasión.

Estaba a punto de dormir en su antigua habitación, pero tan sólo recordar el horrendo sueño, más bien pesadilla, que tuvo estando ahí, le pidió a su madre una manta y una almohada para dormir en el sofá. Cuando sus padres estuvieron dormidos subió al ático, llamada por un extraño insomnio inducido por la siesta terrorífica que tuvo, por suerte el ático tenía su propia luz. Al encenderla pudo ver una extraña sombra que se ocultaba detrás de un montón de cajas de cartón, presa fácil y un alimento para las ratas que se metieran.

Por suerte sus cosas estaban empaquetadas en algunas cajas metálicas que Dipper había hecho con el fin de protegerlas bien, cajas metálicas cerradas con candado de los cuales sólo él y Mabel tenían conocimiento de las llaves y sus escondites. Había sacado una de ellas de detrás de un mueble en la sala, casi debajo de un sillón pero mejor escondido, ya que estaba emparedada en un punto hueco del muro detrás del mismo mueble, la llave tenía su inicial.

Cuando abrió su caja se encontró con varias fotografías de ellos dos cuando eran más jóvenes, en varias de ellas salían besándose sin ningún tipo de prohibición, pero eran simples besos que no pasaban de la comisura de los labios, aun así siempre se notaban muy felices. Le dio curiosidad por abrir una de las cajas de Dipper, había dejado varias cosas suyas en el departamento, pero si podía encontrar algo más que pudiera conservar se lo llevaría, lo guardaría celosamente hasta que él llegara para reclamarlo. Se encontró con más fotos, algunas estaban desenfocadas, y también con un libro muy extraño. La pasta era de un grosor muy duro, tenía un aroma raro, sus páginas estaban amarillentas pero muy poco desgastado, como si hubiera estado guardado mucho tiempo. Al abrirlo despidió un olor peculiar, no a libro nuevo, era un aroma chocante y desagradable. Las escrituras eran extraños símbolos, algunos eran letras, otras eran símbolos y números; destacaban también algunos dibujos con plantas y objetos extraños. Lo entrecerró poniendo su dedo de por medio y volvió a ver la pasta, era de un color marrón obscuro, llevaba una estrella de cinco picos como adorno, era una placa dorada que brillaba con intensidad, el borde era rojo o vino, no supo con exactitud si estaba decolorado por el tiempo.

Avanzaba las páginas pero no entendía ninguna. Las ilustraciones se empezaban a volver perturbadoras con el pasar de las páginas; empezaron a notarse calaveras, imágenes donde se mostraba cómo matar a una persona, o eso era lo que pensaba porque no entendía nada de la simbología. Empezaron a meterse imágenes de animales extraños y horrendos, dibujos de personas deformes, plantas con forma humana de las cuales sólo pudo pensar que eran las tan famosas mandrágoras. Casi al llegar a las últimas páginas de ese extraño libro empezaron a aparecer ilustraciones de formas mucho más grotescas de lo usual; sombras de silueta humana en la que figuraban patas parecidas a las de una cabra, una de ellas tenía alas y muchísimas manos tanto pequeñas como grandes, las otras ya nos la vio, no le gustaba aquello.

Finalmente llegó al final del libro, las páginas amarillas tenían puntos y manchas marrones que lucían muy viejas, se le figuraron como gotas de sangre, al dar vuelta a la hoja se encontró con la última pasta y el apartado en con unas líneas escritas. En la pasta estaba pegada una foto de ella abrazando a Dipper, estaban en una fuente que ella reconocía muy bien, pues estaba en el centro y muchas veces la frecuentaban, antes de que Dipper se fuera. Las palabras escritas en la hoja, con varias manchas marrones alrededor decía lo siguiente:

 _Para perpetrar una venganza, el corazón es el lugar que se debe atacar. Destruye el corazón y todo quedará olvidado._

Eso ya tampoco pudo entenderlo. Una gota de sangre bajó de nuevo por su oído, se llevó la mano una vez más allí, al ver las gotas de sangre una vez más tan abundantes bajó para ir al baño a limpiarse, antes tomó el extraño libro, cerró las cajas y apagó la luz. Por la mañana trataría de averiguar todo lo que pudiera.

Su caminar se volvía cada vez más lento, la sensación de ser espiada era demasiada para seguirla ignorando, pero trataba de apresurar en vano sus pasos, la calle parecía volverse más larga y sus pies más pesados. Volteando cada dos metros de su andanza a sus espaldas, donde vagamente podía vislumbrar una sombra esconderse en algún lugar que ella no alcanzaba a notar; sus torpes pasos por la calle hicieron que se tropezara y algunos de los libros que sostenía con ambas manos pegados al pecho cayeron muy cerca de un charco de agua sucia y burbujas.

Ale se apresuró a recogerlos y se acomodó sus lentes, los cuales casi se cristalizaron al caer al suelo. Volteó por instinto pero no pudo ver nada, sólo algunas personas que la veían aguantando reírse o de verdad riéndose en su cara por el tropezón, pero nada más. Tragó saliva, no le gustaba sentirse observada, pensaba que tal vez fueran algunos compañeros de su escuela que la seguían para hacerle una broma, pero eso no era mejor. Se levantó del suelo y apresuró el paso.

Era martes por la tarde y Dipper no había podido pasar a recogerla, como la mayoría de los días, entonces ella caminaba sola desde la escuela hasta su casa, ya que Sophie tampoco podía ir por ella, no sólo por su trabajo de niñera, sino porque ella salía una hora más tarde. Pasaba de largo el tomar el autobús, ya era lo suficientemente malo que le amargaran su día a día en la escuela como para que también lo hicieran de regreso a casa. Atravesó el pequeño jardín y metió la llave, la giró tan rápido como le fue le posible y cerró de un portazo, se dejó caer de espaldas a la puerta mientras exhalaba de total alivio. Se asomó por la ventana, fuera del perro de los vecinos inspeccionando los arbustos de todos los jardines para orinarse, no había nadie en la calle. Unos golpes sonaron a su puerta y la hicieron gritar levemente del susto, se asomó de nuevo a la calle y pudo ver que se trataba de la señora Martínez.

–Hola, señora ¿Qué pasa?–le preguntó después de abrir la puerta.

–Tú papá me dijo que quería hablar contigo, ven, que tengo que salir en unos minutos.

Ale tomó la llave del sillón y salió con la señora en dirección a su casa. Uno de sus problemas al vivir solos era que no contaban con teléfono propio ni servicio de Internet, por lo cual ella tenía que pedirle permiso a su amiga Kathy para poder hacer una investigación, y por lo general Dipper solía llamarla desde el trabajo a la casa de la señora Martínez. Ella era buena gente, aunque por lo general muy poco tolerante con gente de distinta preferencia sexual; estaba atrapada en la época de cuando era joven todavía. Según Dipper, era un alivio que no tuviera la misma aversión por gente negra o de otro país, entonces la vieja sería muy odiada.

–Hola, papá ¿Cómo te va en el trabajo?

–Hola, linda. Pues bien, no me puedo quejar… de verdad no me puedo quejar, me despedirían.

Ambos rieron por la broma, si bien era cierto que no tenía el mejor trabajo del mundo, se llevaba bien con su regordete jefe. El trabajo de albañil era muy cansado.

–Mira, esta vez voy a trabajar hasta un poco más tarde. Llegaré por eso de las… diez.

– ¿Tan tarde? ¿Pero por qué?

–Ya sabes que tenemos la deuda con esa idiota de Agnes. Me urge salir de ese maldito bucle cuanto antes.

–Bien, papá. No te preocupes, yo tendré listo algo para que cenes.

–Ten cuidado, le mandaré un mensaje a Sophie para que te eche un ojo más tarde.

–Nos vemos, te quiero.

–Y yo a ti.

Acabada la llamada dejó el teléfono sobre la mesilla, se despidió de la señora desde la sala y cruzó la calle con rumbo a su casa, se le había olvidado la sensación de ser perseguida. Se encerró con llave, se cambió de ropa y se apresuró a hacer su tarea; el viernes había reunión sobre el comportamiento y desempeño, estaba segura de que sería una de las mayores en promedio general pero eso no implicaba que se pusiera a flojear por estar en el cuadro de honor. Dipper le pedía buenas notas, de las cuales siempre recibía una recompensa aunque fuera pequeña.

La camisa que se puso dejaba ver el marca de sus cicatrices en la muñeca, también las quemaduras con forma de estrella en la palma de sus manos que atravesaban al otro lado, por mucho que ella quería utilizar guantes sin dedos, simplemente estaba incómoda, los guantes que Dipper le había dado estaban sobre el buró al lado de su cama pero nunca los usaba. Se metían con ella por el hecho de ser bajita, tener un problema de la vista, llevar marcas de un intento de suicidio, lo cual sólo ella y Dipper sabían que era falso. Recordaba aquél día con suma claridad, cuando despertó en una cama de hospital con vendajes muy ajustados en las manos y uno alrededor de toda su cabeza cubriéndole la frente, cuando dejaron pasar a Dipper, fue entonces que se enteró de que estaba a su cuidado. No recordaba a sus padres, no recordaba su vieja escuela ni recordaba nada antes de que Dipper llegara, con su ropa sucia y cargando una caja envuelta para regalo, y aunque le hacía falta algunas veces saber de dónde venía, la compañía de Dipper la hacía olvidar todo. Ella sabía, sentía que no era un suicidio frustrado, sólo hechos que no quería recordar.

–Mi papá…–dijo ella en voz baja mientras veía sus heridas que se negaban a desaparecer.

Todos lo conocían en el vecindario como Dipper, sólo como Dipper. Ella lo tenía por "Daniel Price" y era un modesto trabajador, un modesto pero cariñoso padre, un modesto ciudadano con una casa modesta. Nada más, sin familia, ni padres y por lo que sabía también sin pareja. Él era su padre, sin importar nada.

Gideon se había decidido a tomar el turno nocturno, el dinero le hacía falta. Por lo menos tenía permiso para tomar algo de cenar ya que estaba en la tienda, el menú de esa noche serían una pizza para microondas, un pastelito de chocolate y un vaso de café caliente que se tomaría para aguantar el doble turno. La rejilla estaba caída, atendería desde dentro aunque eso significara algo más de trabajo, el piso estaba limpio y todo lo de los estantes estaba en orden; ahora tocaba sentarse a esperar a uno de los escasos clientes nocturnos.

Mientras esperaba a que su pizza se terminara de calentar fue por un refresco, cuando por fin todo estuvo en calma y se dispuso a sentarse llegó un señor con un abrigo muy sucio, al que con mucha gracia había apodado "El sucio Carl", le dio su típico paquete de cigarrillos y una bolsa de doritos, luego tomó su lugar detrás de la caja registradora, listo para ver si no se le había pasado algo de ver en las cámaras de seguridad.

No hubo mucho entretenimiento, sólo unas chicas que llevaban unos shorts muy cortos a las cuales les dio por la generosidad dirigir su trasero con suma lentitud a la lente y contonearlo como de manera tan profesional como una bailarina; Gideon sonrió de manera socarrona mientras tomaba algo de su refresco, la chica volteó y le levantó el dedo medio.

–Pues te cobraré más caro la próxima vez, por puta. –espetó casi riéndose.

La siguiente era una señora con un bebé, a la cual pudo captar metiendo varias papillas en el fondo de la carriola. Por fortuna a esa la pudo ver antes de que se diera a la fuga, las papillas estaban de vuelta en su lugar y la madre próximamente en el expediente de los clientes que se deben quedar a quinientos metros lejos de la tienda. Siguió comiendo su pizza tan tranquilo hasta que otro cliente llegó, esta ver eran jóvenes que buscaban algo de cerveza para avivar su noche, se las dio y cobró de paso también un montón de cajetillas de cigarros y una botella de agua mineral. Se sentó otra vez, ese día había sido especialmente tranquilo, en la siguiente parte de la grabación se pudo ver trapeando por tercera vez el suelo de la entrada a los baños, durante el descanso de su compañero, en otra de las cámaras pudo ver a la chica que ayudó a levantarse. Revisó su celular unos segundos y luego vio al techo, Gideon prestaba mucha atención. En un momento dado ella dio vuelta al pasillo y revisó mirando por la izquierda, lo que vio no lo pudo creer.

Una sombra la seguía, hecha de una oscuridad densa y macabra, se puso al frente de la pantalla casi tirando su refresco. La sombra desapareció durante unos segundos en los que ella miraba al suelo muy perturbada, cuando se dio vuelta la sombra apareció una vez más y ella cayó al suelo.

– ¿Pero qué mierda…?–dijo incrédulo sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

La veía retroceder de ese espectro, de esa oscuridad que la amenazaba. Ya casi al final se vio en la otra pantalla, era el momento preciso en que escuchó el ruido, entonces la sombra desapareció y lo siguiente que vio fue la escena donde ayudaba a esa chica a levantarse. Se quedó helado, boquiabierto y con un hilo de queso descendiendo por su barbilla. Se vio reflejado unos segundos en el vidrio del contenedor para caridad y luego vio directo al pasillo en donde sucedió todo.

–No puedo creer que haya otro…–dijo susurrando.


	4. Primer recuerdo: Hace 12 años

**Primer recuerdo.**

 _ **Halloween hace 12 años**_

La idea de disfrazarse en pareja ya no era nada nuevo, pero los gemelos Pines sabían cómo sacarle algo de provecho; por parte de Mabel, hasta creatividad. Los disfraces de este año no eran la excepción, ya que un favorito tan inocente como gracioso en lugar de lo terrorífico o lo común, "Mantequilla de maní y Jalea" seguía siendo un toque muy dulce, un toque que a Dipper le encantaba, era el toque Mabel. Afuera se escuchaban las armonías propias de esa época del año, los niños arrojando huevos y papel sanitario en las casas de los tacaños que no daban dulces, los timbres de las puertas sonando al unísono con el clásico "dulce o travesura" , los gritos y las risas de quienes sufrían una buena broma en Halloween, era una buena noche.

Dipper esperaba que Mabel bajara por la escalera, sus padres buscaban la cámara para tomarles su foto anual. El castaño disfrutaba mucho más las fotos de la noche de brujas que las navideñas, ya que le parecía demasiado vergonzoso que su madre lo vistiera de duende, cosa que su hermana disfrutaba mucho para "burlarse amablemente". A él no le importaba, pues si su hermana reía era suficiente para alegrarse el día, y ese era precisamente el problema. Desde un cierto tiempo muy cercano, con su primer año en la secundaria, una rara, incómoda, problemática e incorrecta sensación se hizo muy presente en él. Le gustaba, pero a la vez sentía que hacía algo incorrecto.

Las fantasías en las que muy presente estaba su hermana se estaban volviendo demasiado frecuentes, nada muy subido de tono, aunque no podía dejar de notar sus pechos que abultaban un poco más su suéter. Soñaba despierto que se besaba con ella y que incluso la acariciaba por encima de su ropa. Era inmoral, era asqueroso, era abominable. Pero también era muy satisfactorio.

–Ya vámonos, Dipper. –dijo Mabel asomándose por las escaleras.

Él se le quedó viendo mientras bajaba, cargando con la mini botarga de color rojo, el sombrero con el tallo de fresa le daba un toque casi angelical a su hermana, inocente y dulce. Ella le sonrió y le palmeó el hombro.

– ¿Te sientes bien?

–Sí, es sólo que me da un poco de comezón este disfraz.

Dipper se volteó tratando de rascarse el abdomen, era cierto, y Mabel sólo atinó a reírse, se acercó más a él.

–Yo creo que te ves muy bien con ese maní en tu cabeza. –ella se inclinó hacia él para besarlo.

– ¿De veras?

Cuando Dipper volteó se encontró con su hermana muy cerca de él, sintiendo sus labios hacer contacto con los suyos, el tiempo se detuvo, todo se silenció, sus mejillas ganaron mucho más color. Pero no se separaron. Dipper la tomó por los brazos, sus abultados disfraces contribuían a que no se acercaran demasiado, pero el beso seguía, sus labios se movían sin experiencia alguna, de manera torpe, el sentimiento de que se detuvieran se desvaneció; ambos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por un extraño sentimiento. Se separaron al cabo de unos largos segundos, cuando escucharon a sus padres por el piso de arriba.

– ¡Oh, qué adorables!–dijo su madre mientras enfocaba la cámara y los cegaba con el flash.

–Recuerden llegar antes de las once, si están muy lejos llamen para ir por ustedes. –les indicó su padre como siempre.

Ser mayores era algo bueno, antes salían con sus padres, luego con una niñera y más niños, ahora iban solos. Cuando estuvieron en el pórtico se vieron todavía muy asombrados, un poco asustados e ignoraban a todos los que pasaban frente a su casa, el sonrojo nos lo había abandonado todavía. Mabel acariciaba su cabello bajando la mirada, Dipper tragó saliva mientras seguía rascándose por encima de su disfraz. Estaba a punto de disculparse, pero en ese momento ella lo tomó de la mano y caminaron por la calle, sin hablar, sin hacer ningún comentario. Al cabo de las primeras casas, a Mabel dejó de importarle mucho, le volvió a sonreír, empezaron a hablar e hicieron sus mismas rutas de años anteriores.

Con sus disfraces, calabazas y un saco que Mabel llevaba muy bien oculto, regresaron a su casa a las once y media, en silencio, a esa hora sólo había adolecentes que iban a alguna fiesta. Comían un chocolate muy rico, para Dipper seguía resultando extraño que Mabel no haya disgustado por ese beso tan repentino, no sabía qué pensar. Estaban en el cuarto de Dipper, ya bien entrada la noche y ellos se estaban desvelando comiendo dulces y viendo una vieja película de terror, acerca de un tipo quemado que atacaba a jóvenes en sus sueños y los mataba de forma espantosamente sangrienta. A Mabel le gustaba mucho su suéter rojo con rayas negras y su sombrero. Cuando la película acabó ella se levantó y encendió la luz de su cuarto, dejó sus dulces en un canasto que tenía preparado con antelación para seguir comiendo los siguientes días, la calma con la que hacía todo traía confundido a Dipper, que tragándose el miedo finalmente la confrontó.

–Ah, Mabel…

– ¿Qué pasa?–preguntó ella sonriente, acomodándose el cabello de la frente.

–Con lo de hace rato…–Dipper se sintió muy incómodo.

– ¿Qué hay con lo de hace rato?

–P-perdóname, realmente no fue mi intención.

Mabel se empezó a reír, primero muy suave y después fuerte, Dipper se confundió todavía más. Ella paró de reír y se acercó a él, se agachó hasta donde estaban sentados acomodándose en sus rodillas y le dio un beso muy corto en los labios, duró apenas unos segundos.

–Por supuesto que fue tu intención, Dipi-dy. –dijo y luego se levantó para ir hasta la puerta, volteó una vez más antes de salir. –Buenas noches.

Se quedó estupefacto, viendo hacia la nada mientras en la tele empezaban los infomerciales de un aparato que daba masaje. Sonrió de manera estúpida, no sabía cómo reaccionar una vez más. Era el segundo beso que recibía en la vida.

Del otro lado de la puerta, la segura Mabel que había besado por segunda vez a su hermano no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, su corazón latía con mucha intensidad y sus rodillas temblaban, le costaba avanzar hasta su habitación sin gritar de la extraña emoción que la tenía eufórica, no lo comprendía, era todo muy confuso. Cuando cerró la puerta de su cuarto se dejó caer hasta el suelo pegada a ella, con una mano en la boca, sus ojos estaban abiertos de la más pura impresión por la sorpresa de sus mismas acciones.

–Soy una enferma…–se dijo susurrando para ella misma.

Con mucho cuidado se desvistió y se puso ropa cómoda para dormir. Dio vueltas en su cama durante horas, cada que volteaba a ver su despertador marcaba una hora diferente.

–Maldita azúcar… estúpidos dulces. –dijo mientras buscaba una posición cómoda y el lado frío de la almohada, pero nada daba resultados.

Se rindió, bajó de su cama, se puso sus pantuflas y bajó a la cocina. El sueño se le fue, ahora no podía cerrar los ojos, su cabello estaba revuelto y el silencio que reinaba toda la casa e incluso la calle no ayudaba en nada, sólo la ponía más tensa. Escuchó ruido en la cocina, la intriga la guio hasta el ruido para descubrir a su hermano tomando un vaso con agua.

– ¿No puedes dormir?–le preguntó en voz baja mientras se servía un poco más.

–No… creo que comí muchos dulces. –le aseguró con una sonrisa tímida.

–Sí… dulces.

Mabel bajó hasta la cocina y tomó otro vaso para servirse agua, Dipper se sentó en la barra, la luz de la calle se perdía entre las cortinas y no podían distinguir nada a excepción de sus sombras. Vio a Dipper de reojo, golpeaba la barra silenciosamente con sus dedos, la tensión podía saborearse, se burlaba de ellos.

–Mañana… ¿Te parece si salimos al centro o algo así?–le preguntó él con voz baja.

Mabel ya lo suponía, el tono tímido de su hermano no pudo pasar desapercibido para ella. El mismo motivo por el que ella había bajado también lo molestaba.

–Sí… me gustaría, podríamos pasear un rato y comer… un helado. –terminó ella riendo incómodamente.

–Bueno…

–Sí…

Una vez más el silencio, afuera ni siquiera los sonidos de los autos se oían, era un vecindario demasiado tranquilo. Mabel se sentó frente a él en la barra, por unos segundos sus dedos se tocaron y ellos apartaron la mano muy rápido, la oscuridad cubrió su sonrojo creciente, ambos dieron un trago de agua, un muy largo trago de agua.

–Bueno… que descanses. –dijo ella.

Antes de que se levantara, Dipper la capturó en un nuevo beso, y ella una vez más se quedó congelada, sin saber cómo moverse. Recuperando un poco de compostura lo apartó con fuerza empujándolo por el pecho.

–No, no, no…–repetía ella.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Esto no está bien… somos hermanos… no debemos…

Se quedaron viendo, la poca luz ahora podía descifrar sus facciones, ambos se veían angustiados, más ella, que incluso sus ojos brillaban, sus caras estaban descompuestas por miedo, un miedo desconocido para ambos.

–Lo siento… yo no debí hacerlo. –dijo Dipper volviendo a tomar de su vaso.

–No, no, es sólo que… estoy confundida, Dipper, no sé qué es esto, yo no debí seguir, lo siento muchísimo.

El silencio seguía, ambos estaban acostados en su cama, todavía sin poder conciliar el sueño, era una suerte que al día siguiente fuera domingo y podrían descansar bien de su turbia y confusa noche. Las lágrimas que amenazaron con salir de Mabel se desvanecieron, pero la llamaba, la atraía a su hermano, ahora lo sentía como nunca, era muy raro, desconocido. Se levantó, nuevamente se puso sus pantuflas, otra vez salió al corredor, lo pensó dos veces hasta que por fin cerró su puerta y caminó hasta el cuarto de Dipper. Tocó tres veces hasta que él abrió, se miraron una vez más.

–… ¿Me dejas entrar?

Él no contestó, simplemente abrió más la puerta y ella entró, la misma oscuridad y silencio que reinaba su casa la hizo estremecer.

–Quiero que… que esto… sea algo que no le contemos a nadie.

– ¿Qué dices?

Mabel se arrojó a Dipper y fue ella quien lo besó, cuando el castaño sintió el empujón de su hermana cerraron la puerta, se separaron, una vez más con la mente en blanco. Fueron hasta la cama de Dipper, se quedaron en silencio otra vez, el reloj marcaba las cuatro de la mañana. Se tomaron de la mano, todavía muy tímidos y no se atrevían a verse a los ojos, pero Dipper acarició su cabello, se acercó más a ella y una vez más se besaron.

Después de los primeros minutos, ambos sentían un cosquilleo, muy diferente al enamoramiento, demasiado confuso para un par de chicos de doce años, pero curiosidad era lo que les sobraba, y sus besos se tornaron mucho más efusivos y cariñosos con el pasar de los segundos. El silencio se prolongó mucho más, Dipper empezó a acariciar a Mabel por la espalda, ella se dedicaba a peinarle el cabello con sus dedos; se tiraron en la cama a cada lado sin separarse. Cuando lo hacían no podían evitar jadear, respirar por la nariz se les volvió tarea difícil, pero en sus ojos comenzaba a relucir un resplandor que solamente pudieron ver ellos, la atracción era más intensa que nunca y volvieron a besarse, olvidándose de todo a su alrededor e incluso mandaron al diablo aquella voz que les gritaba ¡"Incorrecto"!

Acabaron exhaustos, pero el sueño ahora los estaba venciendo, sus labios se sentían doler un poco pero no les importaba, el sol estaba saliendo y el reloj marcaba las cinco y media. Volvieron a sonreírse, se acomodaron mejor en la cama, él la abrazó y quedaron acurrucados viéndose, se dieron un último beso.

–Buenas noches, Dipper. –susurró ella.

–Que descanses, Mabs.


	5. Algo por recordar

**Capítulo 3: Algo por recordar**

Mabel había llegado a la oficina de ese detective que se dedicó a encontrar pistas acerca del paradero de su hermano, estaba en uno de los tugurios más peligrosos de la ciudad, era una suerte que no le pasara nada pues en contadas ocasiones pudo saber que la seguían, algo peligroso para ella que solía usar falda casi siempre y ahora cargaba una buena cantidad de dinero por un poco más de información. Se atrevió a tocar con suavidad la puerta del viejo edificio tres veces antes de que alguien del otro lado abriera un pequeño espacio por el que apenas se asomaba su ojo.

– ¿Qué quieres, niña?

–Ah… ¿Hablo con el detective Barry…?

–Pasa.

La puerta se abrió en totalidad y ella entró. Hacía especialmente calor, pero un extraño presentimiento la hizo recorrerse los brazos con inquietud; la "oficina" en cuestión no era más que un cuarto con un olor extraño a media luz, las cortinas de color obscuro impedían que la luz entrara. Frente a ella había un escritorio, tomó su lugar un poco preocupada de estar en un lugar como ese, pero si quería averiguar dónde estaba su hermano, lo tendría que aguantar un buen rato. El inspector era un hombre maduro, de facciones frías y rudas, con una barba ya algo canosa pero abundante, su cabello todavía conservaba algo de su color negro.

– ¿Qué se le ofrece?

–Tengo… tengo entendido que usted buscó a un chico…–las palabras se le acabaron.

–He buscado a muchas personas, niña. Debes explicarte mejor.

El hombre sacó un cigarro de su bolsillo y lo encendió, el humo dominó toda la estancia, ahora Mabel comprendía el porqué del olor en el aire; tosió dos veces tratando en vano de ocultar su incomodidad mientras el hombre rio y unas cenizas cayeron en su camisa verde a cuadros. No aparentaba ser lo que decía. Ella recuperó la compostura y siguió.

–Usted sabe, un tal Dipper Pines.

– ¿El chico Pines? ¿Eres algo de él? Claramente le dije a ese sujeto…

–No vengo a pagarle para que lo busque, fue muy claro en ese asunto. Vengo a que me diga los pasos hasta donde lo siguió, desde ahí buscaré yo sola.

–Esa información ya se la di a tu padre, niña.

– ¿Cómo sabe que…?

–Olvídalo, no es importante. Tu padre te mencionó un par de veces. Es todo.

–Bueno, vayamos al grano ¿Dónde está él?

–Se esfumó, se fue lejos. Adónde sea que fuera ahora ya no importa.

–Se equivoca.

–Niña, tu hermano desapreció por un motivo u otro, y digo que ya no importa cuál porque de todas formas ustedes no parecieron importarle.

–Sí que le importamos. –protestó ella.

–Entonces dime por qué se fue.

–Métase en sus propios asuntos, no ha hecho más que estar a la defensiva en el poco tiempo que llevo en su cueva.

Hasta cierto punto, a Mabel le había quedado claro que su padre nunca le diría nada, por eso fue a la raíz del problema; su madre le dio la dirección de ese supuesto detective para que continuara con la búsqueda de su hermano. Sin embargo, habían quedado de ir juntas, Mabel había decidido ir sola y averiguar lo que pudiera.

–Bien, no te cobraré nada por el simple hecho de que me gustaría ver tu cara cuando no encuentres nada, niña.

–No haga comentarios demás, por favor.

El hombre se terminó de fumar su cigarro, templándola con una mirada fija y penetrante. Ciertamente se puso nerviosa, pero hizo lo mejor para que no se notara, el hombre sonrió y sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su chamarra, ella lo vio sorprendida mientras dudaba en tomarlo.

–Límpiate la nariz, niña.

Mabel se llevó una mano a la nariz, hasta entonces supo que estaba sangrando mucho, por instinto se llevó una mano a la oreja de donde ya no escuchaba, también sangraba. Tomó el pañuelo y se limpió muy bien hasta que no dejó rastro, de pronto también tuvo mucho asco, se aguantó nuevamente. Hasta el detective cambió su aspecto.

– ¿Te sientes bien?

–No realmente… por favor, si fuera tan amable de continuar.

–Claro… tu hermano, antes de "desaparecerse", empezó a visitar mucho un hospital de las afueras.

– ¿Antes? ¿Cuál?

–El hospital "Santa María", de las afueras.

–Ya veo… ¿Pero qué hacía allí?

–Según tenía entendido, visitaba mucho a una niña, según palabras de una enfermera, claro.

– ¿Cómo se llamaba?

– ¿La niña? No tengo ni idea, la enfermera se llama Lisa.

– ¿Después de eso?

–Tiempo después de eso su hermano empezó a borrarse poco a poco. Se deshizo de cada documento, de cada expediente. Váyase a saber por qué. La niña desapareció junto con él.

–No puede ser…

–Eso es en resumen, lo siento mucho.

– ¿Cómo era la enfermera?

–Rubia, no muy alta y con cabello lacio.

–Bueno… me ha sido de mucha ayuda.

Mabel asintió sin creerse la disculpa de "Barry", le sonó muy falsa. Salió de ese lugar, para su buena suerte pasaba un taxi, se subió rápidamente y le pidió ir al centro, allí aclararía sus ideas, estaba muy confundida respecto a muchas cosas y todo resultaba particularmente molesto por estar medio sorda y que sangraba cada cierto tiempo, además no era normal el asco que la invadía en esas situaciones.*

Estaba sentada a la sombra de un árbol, en una de las bancas de la plaza principal, que para ser la más importante, estaba extrañamente casi vacía, a excepción de un vago pidiendo monedas en una esquina. Su helado de choco-menta le tranquilizaba, le hacía recordar algunas cosas, cosas demasiado extrañas que estaban relacionadas a Dipper que no la dejaban pensar con claridad. Hacía unas noches que ella se desvelaba tratando de descifrar el libro que encontró en casa de sus padres, el sueño la venció. Pero cuando cayó dormida tuvo un sueño muy vívido de ella hace muchas noches, en la que por alguna razón se veía besándose con Dipper en la tranquilidad de la sala en su casa, en pocas palabras eso no tenía sentido.

Seguía tomando cucharadas de su helado, recordando ese sueño extraño. Fue como ver una película muda, ella podía ver sus labios moverse y también los de Dipper, pero ningún ruido se escuchaba, ni siquiera el de sus besos. Al despertar no se sintió incómoda, de hecho fue una de las pocas noches en las que pudo dormir más tranquila, no sintió algún remordimiento o vergüenza, el sueño le había gustado mucho.

– ¿Adónde fuiste, Dipper?–se preguntó susurrando.

El viento de otoño trajo consigo un montón de hojas secas por el suelo, se entristeció al instante. Nunca pudo enojarse con Dipper, nunca pudo entender el motivo de que se fuera, nunca entendió exactamente por qué razón jamás lo había buscado por sus propios méritos. Vio la hora en su celular y decidió que era temprano, no perdía nada en ir a preguntar a ese hospital. Tenía una foto de Dipper, sólo esperaba que la esa supuesta Lisa lo recordara.*

–Estás castigada, a la oficina de la directora, ahora mismo.

Ale lloraba enfurecida, sus lentes estaban rotos, su uniforme estaba desarreglado y su cabello estaba revuelto. Echó una mirada al suelo, donde ayudaban a Johana a levantarse, ella no gritaba sino que se desgarraba la garganta con sus berridos, los cuales la llenaban de una extraña satisfacción; su cabello estaba mucho más revuelto que el suyo, se sujetaba un costado y las mejillas le sangraban.

Las manos de Ale temblaban, ella bufaba y apretaba los dientes. La última agresión que soportó de su parte le costó a Johana lo que tal vez fuera una costilla casi rota y varios arañazos en la cara. El profesor la empujó para salir, Daniel se tomaba su tiempo para llevarla a la oficina de Evelyn, por el trayecto ella logró tranquilizarse, Daniel no daba crédito a nada de eso.

– ¿Me expulsarán?

–No, no creo que lo hagan.

–Pero eso estuvo mal… ¿No?

–No lo creo… pero tampoco creo que haya estado bien.

–Lo siento. –dijo en voz baja.

–No lo sientas, no tienes por qué, Ale.

Llegaron a la oficina de la directora, por suerte estaba atendiendo a unos padres antes de que decidieran llamar al padre de Ale. Se sentaron en la banca de afuera, Ale se quitó sus lentes y algunas lágrimas de la cara, todavía podía sentir la adrenalina correr en ella; hubiera querido golpearla por un poco más de tiempo, eso la hacía sentirse mal en parte. El profesor Daniel estaba perplejo, no por la actuación de Ale, sino por la suya. Él fue testigo de cómo Johana empezó a agredirla lanzándole algunos balones en el gimnasio y desacomodando las cosas que le indicó juntar a Ale. En uno de sus lanzamientos logró darle en la cara, sus lentes se rompieron en el suelo y la rubia empezó a burlarse. Estuvo a punto de interferir y asegurarse de que Johana tuviera su justo castigo.

Y eso tuvo.

Ale se le arrojó encima tirándola por el cabello al suelo, su rostro se puso rojo, había tomado mucha fuerza para hacer eso, entonces ella aprovechó que Johana estaba sorprendida y la tiró de una bofetada, no le dio oportunidad de levantarse y empezó a arañarla mientras contenía sus gritos. Detrás del vidrio de la puerta no podía escuchar muy bien, la rubia trató de recomponerse y Ale la empujó al suelo, donde nuevamente se dio gusto y la pateó hasta que pareció sofocada, pero ella no se detenía y Daniel no tenía intenciones de pararla. Hasta que su amiga, la maestra de matemáticas, Érica, llegó y la vio en medio del desastre, él entró fingiendo llegar del baño.

–Oh, Ale…

Daniel volteó a verlo, Dipper se acercó a ella mostrándose irritado, su camisa verde oscuro y sus pantalones estaban cubiertos por algo de polvo, le pareció cemento. Ale por su parte sólo pudo bajar la mirada, el castaño le saludó sin prestarle atención para luego revisarla de arriba abajo, tomó sus lentes y los guardó en su bolsillo.

– ¿Te hiciste daño?

–N-no…

–Me temo que fue ella le que le hizo daño a su compañera. –se metió Daniel, sintiéndose mal al decirlo. Dipper le miró con el entrecejo fruncido y respondió.

–Su compañera no me importa, me importa mi hija.

–Descuide, el valiente vive hasta que el cobarde quiere.

Ambos hombres se sonrieron, Dipper le acomodó el cabello a Ale y le sonrió, al poco rato salió de adentro una pareja, Dipper no les prestó atención hasta que la directora los llamó. Pasó junto a Ale y Daniel, que esperaba ser de ayuda en algo.

–Qué malo que haya regresado de nuevo, señor Price. –dijo Evelyn con tono falso de disculpa.

–Es la primera vez que vengo por un asunto como este, directora.

Ella se mostró un poco intimidada por la actitud del padre, sonaba estricto, pero Ale no dejaba de verla a los ojos tampoco, no parecía temer algo malo. Les indicó que se sentaran y Daniel se recargó en la puerta, sonriendo de manera altanera.

–Me imagino que debe dar clase, profesor Daniel.

–Oh, descuide. Érica los cuida, yo espero ser de ayuda en algo si se ofrece.

Evelyn se mostró molesta, pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptar su presencia en la oficina. Se aclaró la garganta y siguió.

–Bueno, señor Price.

–Daniel solamente, directora.

–Perfecto, Daniel. Su hija se mostró con un comportamiento incorrecto hace unos momentos.

–Ya lo sé.

–Bueno, me gustaría saber por qué lo hizo. –Evelyn dijo lo último mirando a Ale, los otros dos hicieron lo mismo.

–Ella… me estaba molestando. –dijo en voz baja.

– ¿Y por qué no viniste aquí en primer lugar?

Ale se quedó incrédula, miró a la directora molesta y confundida, el profesor supo que movió un hilo que debió evitar en primer lugar. La pequeña Ale era dócil, mas no una imbécil, tomó la defensiva en tono enojado.

–No importa si vengo aquí primero, usted nunca hace nada. –alzó la voz.

–Usted no hace nada. –hizo énfasis Dipper.

– ¿Cómo dices eso? Claro que me encargo de que ella reciba su…

–No es cierto y no mienta con mi padre presente, he venido aquí muchas veces, voy con un profesor y solamente el maestro Dani se molesta en hacer algo. Usted ni siquiera las regaña.

Evelyn no contaba con el ataque de valentía que tomó a Ale desde el instante en que sus gafas se cayeron al suelo, Dipper "Daniel" y el profesor Daniel sonrieron al verla indefensa.

–Ninguna excusa. –Dipper quiso soltarse a reír. –quedas suspendida una semana, ya me informaron de lo que has hecho.

–Momento, ¿Piensa suspender a mi hija?

–Es lo que se debe hacer. –dijo alzando su voz como si Ale hubiera hecho algo muy malo como apuñalar a su compañera, cosa que había pasado unos años antes, según estaba enterado.

–Debe estar completamente loca si piensa que esto se quedará así.

–Cuide su manera de dirigirse a mí, señor Price.

– ¿Cree que no sé cómo es esto? He estado del lado de mi hija y me consta que todo lo que dijo es cierto.

–Para un padre, cualquier mentira de sus hijos es cierta.

–Pero yo sé que no miente. En la reunión quise hablar con usted sobre este asunto.

–Tenía muchos padres queriendo hablar, ¿Qué asunto?

–Desde el primer momento que mi hija pisó esta escuela la han estado molestando, ella acude a sus profesores, todos la mandan con usted…

–Así es como debe ser y eso…

–Cállese, es de mala educación interrumpir a alguien mientras habla. Mi hija acude con profesores, acude a usted en busca de que le den un castigo a las agresoras, nunca hacen nada y ahora que se defiende sola la quieren mandar suspendida ¿Le parece justo?

–De verdad que yo…

–No me mienta y deje de hablar mientras yo lo hago. Ale a veces llega a casa con su uniforme manchado de pintura, con sus libros llenos de garabatos que ella no hace, algunas veces llorando por los insultos que le dicen ¿Y piensa suspenderla a ella? Deben de sustituirla como directora.

– ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!

–No aceptaré que mi hija se vaya a casa suspendida sin que por lo menos la agresora reciba un castigo igual.

Evelyn se volteó a ver a Dani, esperando algo de ayuda, pero sólo recibió la sonrisa mientras intentaba no romper en carcajadas, él sabía que había ganado. Dipper seguía esperando respuesta pero Evelyn no se lo dejaría tan fácil, se aclaró la garganta una vez más.

–Ambas quedarán suspendidas una semana, fin de la historia.

–Claro, qué fácil.

–Ya le dije que…

–Olvídelo, directora. Vámonos a casa, hija, ve por tus cosas.

–Sí, papá.

Dipper y Ale salieron de la oficina, ambos con una sonrisa denotándose cada vez más, el profesor le guiñó un ojo a Evelyn y salió con ellos. La dirección estaba cerca de la puerta principal, Ale fue corriendo a recoger sus libros y su mochila mientras Dipper y Daniel se quedaban viendo hacia la nada. El profesor volteó a verlo unos segundos, Dipper no le pareció alguien mayor, tal vez rondaba los veinte, pero apenas; le costaba trabajo creer que Dipper fuera padre de una niña de doce años. El castaño le devolvió la mirada para confrontarlo.

– ¿Algún problema, profesor?

–No, es que me resulta curioso que ambos nos llamemos así.

–A mí no. Hay otros tres Danieles en mi trabajo.

–Ya veo… su hija se parece mucho a usted. –cambió drásticamente de tema.

Daniel esperó atrapar a Dipper con eso, pero sólo recibió una sonora risa por su parte.

–Ya sé a dónde va esto.

–Es la verdad.

–No, no es la verdad. Ella es mi hija, pero es el vivo retrato de su madre cuando tenía su edad.

–No quería…

–Descuide, me lo dicen a veces. Y por cierto, tengo veintinueve años, si se lo pregunta.

–De verdad que no era mi intención, lo siento.

Ale llegó a los pocos segundos de esa extraña conversación, ninguno de los dos se despidió con Daniel y simplemente fueron a la puerta de salida con rumbo a su casa; el profesor se quedó completamente extrañado. Tanto padre como hija resultaban extraños.*

Dipper no la había regañado, no le había alzado la voz ni mucho menos la había castigado. Simplemente le dio instrucciones de que no estuviera fuera mucho tiempo, de que tuviera cuidado de no dejar la estufa encendida ni tampoco un grifo o una ventana abierta, le dio un beso en la frente y se despidieron.

Ella estaba incrédula todavía, la castigaron, pero eso no quitaba lo bien que se sintió el golpear a una de sus agresoras, se había sentido muy bien. Su padre no necesitó decir que lo aprobaba, el maestro Dani tampoco, y seguramente sus torpes compañeros le mostrarían algo de respeto o por lo menos ya no se meterían con ella; se sentía un poco mal de no tener algún conocido en la escuela que le pasara la tarea, pero viéndolo desde la perspectiva de una niña que tenía el mejor promedio del grupo, una semana sin entregar tarea era cosa sencilla de llevar. Faltaban tres noches para el Halloween y se concentraría en terminar su disfraz.

Ella planeaba disfrazarse de algo que verdaderamente diera miedo, pero tuvo que descartar algunas ideas, no se decidía. Se sentó en el sillón a pensar en algo, pero ninguna idea le gustaba, unos golpes en su ventana la hicieron ponerse atenta, el vidrio resonaba como si estuviera vibrando, extrañamente no había música alta en la casa de algún vecino, y ni así se lograba hacer tal ruido con un vidrio. Se frotó los ojos, los tenía algo cansados por no llevar los lentes, de verdad tenía un problema, problema que aumentó al escuchar como la ventana se rompía; dio un brinco del susto y pudo ver algunos cristales salir de su habitación.

Tragó saliva, seguía escuchándose algo, pero esta vez eran pasos dentro de su habitación. Lo más sensato que pensó fue en salir lo más silenciosa que pudiera y avisar a la policía, se levantó del sillón relamiéndose los labios y fue a la puerta, pero por más que giraba la perilla esta no se abría, escuchó una risa en su habitación, la risa de una mujer. Se le fue el aliento, ahora empezaba a ver muy borroso, no lo comprendía.

– _Ale…_

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, era como un susurro, pero la voz…

Empezó a buscar algo con qué defenderse, pero no lograba ver algo útil. Su cerebro no le falló, cuidándose de que algo saliera por su habitación o por la de su padre, se escabulló hasta la cocina, con mucha prisa sacó un cuchillo afilado de entre los platos y lo alzó con mano temblorosa.

–Te… t-te lo adviert-o, sal de mi casa. –amenazó con miedo.

Las risas empezaron a escucharse mucho más fuerte, el temor de Ale creció a cada segundo, era una mujer con voz rasposa. Avanzó hasta la puerta corriendo, pero no se abría, empezó a golpear con mucha insistencia.

– ¡Ayúdenme!

– _Oh, querida. Nadie vendrá a ayudarte. Estamos solos…_

La risa femenina bastó, se transformó en la voz de un hombre con voz muy grave, sujetó con mucha fuerza su cuchillo y se dio la vuelta, no había nadie, pero el temor la hizo ver por todos lados hasta que dio con el suelo, sólo para darse cuenta de que un conejo de peluche estaba frente a ella. Era de color gris, muy similar a Bugs Bunny, pero le faltaba un ojo, estaba muy desgastado, manchado con tierra y con algo de su relleno saliéndosele por el estómago. Su sonrisa enfermiza la puso de nervios, fue presa del horror cuando lo vio sangrar por las orejas.

– _¿Qué sucede, Ale? ¿Ya no jugarás conmigo?_

– ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué eres?

– _¿Ya no me recuerdas, linda? Solíamos jugar todo el día, todos los días._

–No es cierto…–jadeaba ella aterrada sin soltar su arma.

– _Claro que sí… hasta que ese malnacido apareció… Dipper._

– ¿Mi papá?

– _Yo soy tu mejor amigo…_

– ¡No es cierto, cállate!

– _Mírame a los ojos, Ale. Quiero que hagas algo por mí._

Ale tomó algo de valentía una vez más y se aproximó al extraño peluche con la intención de patearlo, pero cuando estuvo cerca fue repelida por un extraño impulso que la arrojó hacia atrás, ahora estaba más asustada.

– _¡Harás lo que yo te diga, Ale!_

La niña quería mostrar algo de valor, pero la extraña situación era demasiado para ella, la puerta seguía sin ceder y por lo visto nadie escuchaba su conversación con ese peluche endemoniado, usó ese valor para tratar de abrir la ventana, la cual tampoco cedía, el peluche se reía de ella. No vio otra opción, golpeó el vidrio con una mano y lo agrietó, luego cargó con todo su cuerpo y salió volando por la ventana. La camisa blanca de su uniforme rápidamente se tiñó de rojo, uno de sus brazos sangraba mucho y tenía un buen corte en la mejilla. Se levantó rápido e ignoró el dolor de su cortada para correr con la señora Martínez, ni siquiera volteó a ver su casa.

Golpeó la puerta con mucha insistencia, pero nadie abría, el pánico se daba un festín con ella, mientras la cortada y sus rodillas raspadas ardían. El cerrojo se escuchó abrir, la puerta fue abierta pero lo que recibió a Ale fue una horrorosa criatura piel negra, una estatura considerable y una lengua muy larga que se extendía hacia afuera, tenía muchas manos de diferentes tamaños, unas parecían de bebés y otras de ancianos, pero tenía dos caras más agregadas en su negruzco cuerpo, caras dolientes de sufrimiento. Retrocedió con cuidado, la calle estaba vacía adonde quiera que mirara, la criatura salió de la casa a paso lento, ondeando una cola de reptil con escamas que brillaban en plata, sus ojos eran rojos. Quiso entrar en razón, no recordaba en qué momento empezó a ver bien sin tener puestos sus lentes; las múltiples manos que adornaban su cuerpo se replegaron a él y cubrieron los otros rostros, dejando sólo un par. Su larga lengua chocaba con los colmillos que adornaban su boca rosácea.

– ¡Aléjate de mí!

Corrió en dirección contraria, pero entonces se topó con una sombra muy espesa a la que no se le distinguían facciones, sólo una siniestra sonrisa enorme y blanca, pero nada más, estaba rodeada. Una mano del otro monstruo la tomó por su cabeza para hacerla voltear, luego la lamió por toda la cara hasta detenerse en su cuello. Todo el tiempo Ale sintió la lengua babosa y caliente, le hacía arder la piel con dolor. Se apretó en su cuello y comenzó a asfixiarla, el monstruo la levantó a la altura de su cara, el aire se le empezó a ir con rapidez, la sangre de su brazo no le importó y trató de hacer que la soltara, pero cuando trataba de tirar por su lengua sentía que las manos se le quemaban, no tenía escape.

– ¡Ale!

Abrió sus ojos, el aire le seguía faltando y sentía mucha presión en su cuello, Sophie la miraba muy preocupada junto a muchos vecinos más, incluyendo sus amigos.

–No… puedo… res… pirar.

– ¡Llamen a una maldita ambulancia!

Un vecino sacó su celular lo más pronto que pudo, mientras tanto la señora Martínez fue a su casa para comunicarse con Dipper al trabajo.*

Dipper trataba de tomar su descanso con calma, había estado hablando con su regordete jefe, Jesús Alzamirano Ramírez, o Soos para los amigos, acerca de un préstamo, pero era tanta la estima que el robusto tenía por él, que terminó dándole el dinero y no prestándoselo.

– ¡Dipper, es de tu casa, dicen que es urgente!–gritó el jefe.

Llegó corriendo lo más pronto que pudo, se quedó escuchando la histérica voz de su vecina y se sobresaltó por sus palabras. No lo costó convencer a su jefe de salir temprano, pero era una emergencia, estaban llevando a Ale al hospital.*

Mabel por fin había llegado al hospital de las afueras, había pensado en buscar a Lisa, pero nuevamente su malestar se había hecho presente, nuevamente había vomitado sangre, afortunadamente no había líquido negro. Estar en ese lugar la hizo sentir débil, nuca había podido ver a gente enferma, detestaba los hospitales, los enfermos la hacían sentir rodeada y asqueada. Interceptó a un médico para preguntarle de Lisa, afortunadamente estaba en el hospital, en la zona de pediatría. Durante su camino se encontró con algunos enfermos, gente quemada que venía de algún incendio cercano, llegó finalmente a la zona de pediatría, se escabulló pues no la dejaban pasar sin tener a alguien por visitar y no era voluntaria.

Se arriesgó a preguntarle a una enfermera mayor, que le señaló a una muchacha rubia con el dedo. Mabel se sintió nerviosa, la enfermera atendía a los niños con una sonrisa muy grande, ver a los niños en condiciones tan malas era un poco aterrador, estaba en los cuidados intensivos de los niños quemados.

–Disculpe… ¿Lisa?

–Oh, soy yo ¿Quién es usted?

–Me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas ¿Se puede?

–En realidad estoy algo ocupada ¿Puede ser en mi descanso?

–Seguro ¿Dónde la busco?

–En el comedor B, estaré allá en veinte, yo la busco a usted.

– ¿Cómo sabrá que soy yo?

La enfermera le sonrió divertida, todo el momento había tenido un tono jovial con ella, era una mujer joven y bastante atractiva. Le indicó algo a un niño y respondió.

–Es de las pocas personas que no traen bata o uniforme. No se preocupe, señorita…

–Mabel, lo siento, estoy un poco distraída.

Se fue de ese cuarto, estar en ese lugar la estaba poniendo enferma. Con ayuda de más indicaciones pudo dar con el comedor B, estaba algo vacío pero era un hecho que ella era la única sin bata, se sentó a esperar a la enfermera. Casi media hora más tarde la vio hablando con un doctor y luego entró al comedor, se sentó con ella sin pedir nada para comer.

– ¿Necesitaba algo, señorita?

–Sólo dime Mabel, pero sí, estaba buscando algo, más bien a alguien.

– ¿Puedo saber a quién?

–Sé que esto le sonará a una locura, pero ¿Cree que pueda reconocer a alguien que vino hace tiempo?

–Me pide algo imposible, Mabel. No recuerdo ni quién vino la semana pasada.

Ambas rieron, Mabel no contaba con esas lagunas temporales, se sintió torpe por eso.

–Bueno, de todas formas me gustaría enseñarle esta foto, si me puede dar una información estaré contenta de recibirla.

–Por supuesto.

Mabel sacó su teléfono, buscó una imagen donde sólo estuviera Dipper y se la mostró. La enfermera la analizó unos segundos, haciendo ángulo para que Mabel pudiera ver fácilmente detrás de ella, por el vidrio de la puerta la pudo ver una vez más. Esa siniestra anciana que ahora tenía un nuevo adorno, un medallón dorado rodeando su cuello, la joya era muy notoria pues parecía ser de oro puro y reluciente. No se dejó intimidar, pero era difícil tomando en cuenta las veces que la había asustado y la horrenda pesadilla que tuvo después de su encuentro en el supermercado; esta vez permaneció serena, la anciana se fue caminando por el pasillo, girando su cuello totalmente para no perderla de vista.

–Me parece conocido…–volvió a hablar la enfermera.

– ¿De verdad?

–Sí, pero ¿No tendrás una de él con barba?

– ¿Con barba? Nunca se la dejaba.

–Se parece mucho a un hombre que vino con una niña hace casi dos meses.

– ¿Una niña?

– ¡Por supuesto! La niña estuvo en terapia intensiva hace mucho; vino hace unas semanas porque no había cupo suficiente en otro hospital.

– ¿Tiene alguna dirección? ¿Alguna foto o registro?

Mabel se sintió ansiosa, la energía volvió a ella y una sonrisa se remarcó en su rostro. Pero Lisa empezó a negar lentamente con la cabeza.

–No tengo nada de eso, pero según tenía entendido ellos vinieron de una ciudad que queda algo lejos de aquí.

– ¿Cuál?

–No lo sé… le digo que es algo confuso. Además no sé quién es usted ¿Es la novia del hombre?

Mabel se sobresaltó con esa suposición, sus mejillas se enrojecieron de la vergüenza al recordar su sueño donde se besaba con Dipper.

–N-no, soy su hermana. Lo estoy buscando desde hace mucho tiempo y me dijeron que podía hablar con usted.

– ¿Quién le dijo eso?

–Un hombre con barba, un señor llamado Barry…

– ¡Yo no conozco a tal hombre ni he hablado con nadie así!

–Bueno, él se dedica a esto, pero fue hace más de un año y…

– ¿Qué? Eso no puede ser posible, señorita. –el semblante de la enfermera cambió, Mabel sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina.

– ¿Por qué no?

–Yo llevo trabajando aquí sólo seis meses.

–…No me diga eso. –Mabel palideció con esa revelación.

–De verdad, ni siquiera sé de este asunto.

La situación ahora pareció mucho más difícil, muchas preguntas le llegaron a la mente en un asalto de intriga y miedo. Nada de eso parecía tener sentido alguno, pero no perdió el tiempo, todo debería tener una explicación razonable.

– ¿De casualidad hay otra Lisa por aquí?

–Me va a mirar raro… pero soy la única con ese nombre trabajando aquí. Tal vez hubo otra antes que yo…

–Tal vez. De todas formas le agradezco por su tiempo.

–No hay por qué.

Salió lo más rápido posible de ese hospital, tapándose disimuladamente la nariz y la boca con el cuello de su suéter. Al salir chocó con otra mujer, su bolso y el de ella fueron a parar al suelo con todas sus cosas tiradas por fuera, se iba a fugar sin ayudarla o disculparse, pero notó que ella llevaba lentes oscuros y buscaba por el suelo un bastón que estaba tirado a unos metros de ella. Todavía se sentía con algo de moral para ayudarla a levantarse, curiosamente la chica también era rubia y vestía con ropa en su mayoría color violeta.

–Discúlpame, tenía algo de prisa.

–No hay cuidado. –respondió la rubia ubicándose de nuevo con su bastón una vez de pie.

–Su diadema se rompió, lo siento mucho.

– ¿Te conozco?

–Oh, yo no lo creo.

–Pues yo creo que sí… Pines.

– ¿Cómo dices?

Se quedaron calladas un rato, nuevamente una brisa trajo consigo un montón de hojas secas y peinó sus largas cabelleras dorada y chocolate. La rubia sostuvo la diadema que Mabel le había dado, la tiró al suelo y le sonrió a la nada, era un hecho que estaba ciega; puso ambas manos en la empuñadura del bastón.

–Tú no eres él, pero tienes la misma esencia. Ahora entiendo algunas cosas.

–Momento ¿Cómo que "él"? ¿De quién hablas?

–Respondiste al apellido, pero no eres él…

Mabel vio a todos lados, ni un alma pasaba por ahí para escuchar la peculiar la conversación, parecía hecho a apropósito. Se recompuso, la fuerza que perdió en el hospital la recuperó afuera, no estaba dispuesta a tomar todo a la ligera.

–Mira… nada de juegos ¿Quién eres?

–Me llamo Pacifica.

–Bien, empezamos con el pie izquierdo, ahora dime quién…

–No importa quién soy yo, sino quién eres tú, señorita Pines.

–No uses esa basura psicológica conmigo.

–Puedo verlo, puedo sentir que tu mente está confundida, señorita Pines.

– ¿Confundida?

–Exactamente, y no puedes encontrar respuesta a ciertas preguntas. Yo puedo ayudarte a responderlas, si eso quieres.

El viento dejó de soplar, no se escuchó ni un solo ruido, hasta entonces Mabel se dio cuenta de que un pájaro se había detenido en el aire, no aleteaba, y un coche lejano seguía sin moverse, una persona estaba al frente, a punto de ser atropellada.

– ¿Me puedes responder?

–Dije que puedo ayudarte, pero primero necesitas aclarar tu mente, esa es la prioridad. Por ahora.

– ¿De qué hablas ahora?

–Primero necesitas recordar, cuando lo hayas hecho búscame en tu lugar especial. Hasta entonces voy a ayudarte. Nos vemos luego.

Pacifica se fue caminando por la calle, el pájaro siguió su vuelo, los gritos de la gente al ver cómo atropellaban a una persona la hicieron temblar. Esa chica rubia no se veía por ninguna parte, el malestar de Mabel aumentó, todo era se había vuelto muy extraño en cuestión de días. No podía procesarlo bien, se sintió muy sola. Ahora una duda estaba en su cabeza.

– ¿Qué es lo que tengo que recordar?*

Sus sábanas estaban limpias ahora, se había dado un baño y casi no abre la puerta para recibir la pizza que había ordenado, su oído sordo le empezaba a dar problemas. Tenía ese extraño libro en sus manos, las plantas y monstruos que estaba ahí grabados le daban escalofríos pero por alguna razón sentía algo atrayente hacia él. Lo dejó de lado, apagó la luz y se durmió pensando en todo lo extraño de su día, le causaba incomodidad.

– _Dipper… no quiero dejar de hacer esto._

– _Yo tampoco, Mabs. Me gustas mucho._

– _Y tú a mí._

 _Era un sueño. Pero podía ver claramente cómo Dipper la tenía rodeada con sus brazos y se besaban con tranquilidad, el lugar era muy oscuro, estaban de pie y no había interrupciones, la paz se podía respirar. Una paz que ahora estaba lejos de ella._


	6. El lugar

**Capítulo 4: El lugar**

Había pasado una noche, una sola noche desde el encuentro con esa extraña rubia ciega, que lejos de reconfortarla, la había hecho asustarse más y preguntarse muchas cosas, como el hecho de que parecía conocer muy bien a Mabel, y por las cosas que dijo, era probable que también a Dipper. Sin embargo, poco después de despertarse sucedió algo que la hizo ponerse histérica: sus sábanas estaban llenas de sangre una vez más, ella con el rostro salpicado en rojo, y se despertó por el simple hecho de estarse atragantando con su propia sangre.

Un sangrado que se volvió común desde el encuentro con ese vejestorio cojo de anciana, le había interrumpido el sueño, uno de los más placenteros que había tenido, de hecho, era el único buen sueño que había tenido en meses enteros. Pero este motivo la tenía mucho más desconcertada, muy por fuera de que disfrutó el sueño, le causaba cierta curiosidad el que soñara con su hermano de aquella forma. Sus brazos estaban puestos en su espalda, entrelazadas por detrás del cuello de Dipper; las de él delineaban perfectamente su cintura y todo esto mientras se besaban tranquilos en la comodidad de un lugar oscuro, muy parecido a la habitación de ella en casa de sus padres.

Suspiró con la taza de café en sus manos, sus sábanas habían ido por un segundo viaje a la lavandería en donde el encargado la miró como si fuera una cerda de hábitos muy sucios; observó el extraño libro con cubierta roja-marrón-vino que extrajo del baúl metálico de Dipper, con mucha desconfianza. No era normal que un libro, escrito y dibujado con cosas extrañas, tuviera una foto de ellos dos, una foto que ella creyó haber perdido.

–Oh, Dipper. ¿Qué diablos pretendías con todo esto?

Se bebió un sorbo, en definitiva el café instantáneo no le gustaba, pero por el momento no había más. Se sentó en el modesto sillón de su casa, dejó la taza en el buró tapando la foto que tenía con Dipper y hojeó el libro. Nuevamente llegó a un punto donde le pareció insoportable, los grabados hechos ahí eran perturbadores, demasiado para ella. Para empeorar todo, su madre había estado tratando de comunicarse con ella, pero no respondía el teléfono, sino que buscaba la manera de mantenerla a raya hasta que pudiera encontrar a Dipper.

Su parada en aquél hospital fue un planteo más de preguntas, esta vez por esa enfermera, la tal Lisa, y esa siniestra anciana que giró su cuello cual sólo lo haría un búho. Su vida había dado un vuelco demasiado brusco, iniciando con el despido de su trabajo y esa vieja tratando de estrangularla; lo más extraño de ese asunto, fue que nada de eso le hubiera pasado si hubiera escuchado a su pereza por una vez y no se levantara de la cama, como su instinto se lo había puesto en el instante en que su alarma la despertó. Tocaron a su puerta y ella escondió el libro en un cajón del buró, era su madre la que tocaba.

–Hola, hija–. Saludó la mujer del otro lado del marco, Mabel se apartó para dejarla entrar.

–Hola, mamá, ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Vine a ver cómo estabas, no contestas mis llamadas, ¿Te sientes bien?

–Sí, ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?–. Mintió con una media sonrisa, su madre se sentó en el sillón.

–Tu padre me dijo que ese sujeto te vio, te dije que no fueras a ver a ese hombre, te pudo pasar algo malo–. La reprendió su madre.

–Pero no me pasó nada, estoy bien, ya deberías dejar de preocuparte.

–Bien, bien. ¿Pudiste saber algo de tu hermano?

–Nada, de hecho el tipo se negó a hablar conmigo de ese asunto–. Volvió a mentir.

–Vaya, apuesto a que si fuera su hijo cambiaría todo el asunto.

–Es difícil mostrar empatía cuando no estás en la misma situación, ¿Quieres un café?

–No, hija. Sólo me sentía muy preocupada.

Se quedaron calladas, como si fuera algo para aliviarse, Mabel sacó un cubo de hielo del congelador y lo masticó como si fuera cualquier caramelo. Las imágenes en su mente, tan lúcidas de ese sueño, volvieron y le causaron un despliegue de sensaciones abrumadoras, empezando por una extraña sensación de vacío en ella.

–Mamá… ¿Por casualidad sabes si Dipper y yo éramos muy unidos?

Su voz titubeó al pronunciar la pregunta, su madre la miró raro, primero alzando una ceja y luego sonriéndole, Mabel no pudo corresponder el gesto ya que su pregunta iba en un doble sentido. Aunque admitiría que era muy raro preguntar algo tan sólo por un sueño.

–Pues claro que sí, Mabel, muy unidos.

–Je, ¿Qué tanto?

–Mucho, tú le presentabas a tus amigas, salían juntos a todos lados, algunas veces incluso hacían que sus amigos salieran junto con ustedes, es decir, los de cada uno.

–Sólo eso, ¿Verdad?

–Sí, eso era básicamente, pero antes de eso asistían al mismo salón de clases, algunas veces dormían juntos e iban a pedir dulces en Halloween.

Su madre hizo una pausa, mirando con una sonrisa soñadora al suelo, recordando aquella fecha en que sus hijos salían disfrazados a pedir dulces. Mabel no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, en especial porque precisamente el Halloween se celebraría en la tarde dentro de dos días. Su madre empezó a llorar en silencio, la castaña le puso una mano en el hombro y sintió el impulso de hacer lo mismo.

–Extraño mucho a tu hermano, ¿Adónde se fue?

–No lo sé, mamá, pero vamos a averiguarlo.

–De verdad, Mabel, ¿Tú recuerdas que tu padre o yo le hayamos hecho algo para que se fuera? ¿Le exigimos demasiado en la escuela?

–Claro que no, mamá. Dipper era buen estudiante, siempre fue así, él no tenía razón.

–Puede que sí, nunca repitió un grado, menos cuando estaba en secundaria, reprobó química.

–No lo recuerdo, ¿Es cierto?

–Bueno, yo recordaba haber guardado su boleta esa vez, casi tuvo que repetir el curso, presentó ese dichoso examen.

–Oh, bueno. No creo que una boleta de hace diez años nos sirva de mucho.

–Es lo único que se olvidó de llevarse.

Mabel consideró de contarle sobre ese libro extraño que encontró en el ático, pero rechazó la idea al no querer causarle algo malo a su madre, algo tan malo como lo que pensaba ella.

–Mamá, si encuentro alguna información de Dipper, serás la primera en saberlo, ¿Vale?

–Sí, hija, pero por favor, no hagas nada sin avisarnos antes, no quiero que te acerques a lugares como ese, ¿Está claro?

–Sí, como tú digas.

–Bueno, de todas formas me gustaría que vinieras conmigo. A lo mejor tu hermano se olvidó de algo importante cuando estaba en casa, no podemos descartar la idea, ¿No lo crees?

–Sí, vamos.

Se sintió mal, eran varias las cosas que le estaba ocultando a su madre; empezando con que Dipper se había codeado antes con una niña, visitó un hospital de las afueras y, por lo que esa enfermera decía, ahora hasta tenía barba. Definitivamente quería creer que no era su hermano el que había hecho eso.*

En casa de sus padres, se habían dedicado a sacar varios papeles que su madre tenía en carpetas conjuntas, clasificadas con apartados para cada uno de los cuatro. Pero por mucha organización que tuviera con ese aspecto, la boleta de calificaciones de Dipper era todo lo que se encontraba en la casa, nada más que eso. Ya en la tarde, Mabel decidió seguir investigando un poco acerca del libro en su casa, por mucho que le diera mala espina; el motivo que tenía para hacerlo era por la foto suya al reverso, y esa frase que se podía leer.

Al llegar a su casa fue lo primero que hizo, tomó el libro y fue directamente a la biblioteca más cercana, con el pensamiento de que tal vez tuvieran algo escrito de la misma manera. Buscó entre los libreros, más en específico en los libros de lenguaje de todo tipo, pero parecía ser que era un tipo de lengua muerta, ya que no pudo encontrar absolutamente nada. Siguiendo con su optimismo característico, se acercó hasta la vieja bibliotecaria y le preguntó, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada desentendida.

– ¿Entonces no tiene un libro escrito así?

–Lo que pasa es que ese tipo de escritura es algo que no se nos permite tener aquí.

– ¿Por qué no?

–Según sabía, esas letras son símbolos usados hace mucho tiempo por un grupo de gente específica. No tengo lo que quieres, pero puedo darte la dirección de un amigo mío que puede ayudarte.

Mabel agachó la cabeza, después de encontrarse con esa extraña rubia, lo que menos quería era ser ayudada por un extraño. Miró hacia el suelo, después a la señora que le pareció no tan vieja como cuando ingresó hacía veinte minutos, con esa sonrisa pacífica y amistosa que parecía ser exclusiva de las mujeres "no tan mayores, pero viejas de todas formas".

–Por favor, si fuera tan amable de darme esa dirección–. Dijo finalmente, tratando en vano de disimular su fastidio.

–Por supuesto, pero no dejes que te asuste, tesoro.

Ella asintió sin hacerle más caso, de pronto tuvo muchas ganas de vomitar, y no lo podía controlar tan bien como otras veces. La mujer detrás del mostrador se quedó quieta, el semblante de Mabel cambió en tan sólo unos segundos, ahora sangraba de ambos poros y de su oído.

–Dios mío, ¿Te sientes bien?–. Dijo alarmada la mujer.

–S-sí, pero por favor, déjeme entrar al baño.

–Sí, rápido, es por aquí.

La mujer se dirigió con ella hacia el baño, a Mabel le costó mantenerse en pie mucho tiempo y tropezó, sus piernas temblaron demasiado, con ayuda de la señora llegó al baño y apenas tuvo tiempo de ponerse frente a él cuando el vómito rojizo convirtió el agua en una mezcla sanguinolenta y espesa, Mabel se fue poniendo muy pálida, la señora se asustó y asqueó mucho, la dejó adentro para darle privacidad y para buscar algo qué darle. El aire empezó a faltarle, el vómito salía por su nariz también, abrió los ojos por inercia y se fijó en que, entre todo lo que devolvió, muy lejos de que haya sido sangre lo que echó en el excusado, entre el agua flotaban decenas de gusanos negros e inmundos, temblando y retorciéndose. Tan rápido como había sido presa del pánico jaló la cadena, todo eso se fue por el desagüe dejándola más allá de perturbada.

El baño era completo, tal vez porque era el único, y por ese motivo tenía espejo y un lavamanos. Se miró y alcanzó a notar que nuevamente la sangre le había pintado la cara de color rojo, se talló con el jabón líquido, ya compraría un dulce para quitarse el mal sabor de boca, se tuvo que sostener del lavamanos pues todavía se sentía sin fuerza, sintió una extraña comezón en su nariz y por el espejo pudo ver que un último gusano negro salía en una siniestra lentitud arrastrando consigo un nuevo hilo de sangre que se corrió hasta su boca y le dejó un sabor horrendo, muy diferente al de la misma sangre.

–Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que llame a una ambulancia?

Mabel no pudo contestar, se quedó petrificada del miedo, el gusano se siguió arrastrando hasta que salió de su nariz por completo, era mucho más grande que los otros, se movía como una serpiente por encima de sus labios hasta que por fin cayó al lavamanos, ella bajó la mirada temblando del miedo todavía, con las lágrimas inundando sus ojos. Pero había un detalle más, detrás de ella, a una distancia prudente, un hombre había aparecido, que le sonreía con sus dientes amarillos y encías negras. Se puso mucho más pálida, las piernas le volvieron a fallar y se desmoronó al suelo, pero consiguió quedarse agarrada de un grifo, al cual le dio la vuelta y ya no pudo ver cuando el agua arrastró a su huésped.

La señora entró poco después, la vio sangrando y en estado de shock casi cayéndose, la levantó y la sostuvo. Recuperándose un poco consiguió que ella no llamara a una ambulancia, después de veinte minutos se sintió con la energía necesaria para seguir su camino, le pidió la dirección a la bibliotecaria y salió de ahí. Conforme seguía caminando se sentía un poco más recuperada, pero el susto simplemente se negaba a pasársele e incluso el pecho le comenzó a doler, no supo si era causado por el miedo o era otra cosa extraña que le estaba sucediendo, pero no quería averiguarlo. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba la compañía de Dipper.*

Lo primero que se imaginó Mabel fue que la dirección que le entregó la señora fuera, para colmo de males, alguna tienda esotérica. Pero muy lejos de la realidad, lo que tenía ante sus ojos no era más que una humilde juguetería, en donde un conejo gris de cartón excesivamente grande le daba la bienvenida con una zanahoria apuntando al fondo de la tienda, guardó el papel en su bolso, sostuvo bien su libro, y entró haciéndose la valiente, con todo lo que le había sucedido era bastante difícil para ella disimular que no tenía miedo.

Conforme avanzó a la tienda se empezó a topar con unos juguetes que la hacían sentir observada, eran esos bebés que podían comprar las niñas para jugar a ser mamás; tuvo la extraña sensación de que esos juguetes siempre le aterraron, y lo confirmó al recordar que en navidad ella quería mejor un peluche, algún estuche de maquillaje o lo que pidió cuando tenía ocho años, un estuche de pinceles y pinturas. Tal fue su sensación que prefirió ignorarla, y por consiguiente ignorar a la sombra que iba detrás de ella, haciendo que esos muñecos voltearan a verla conforme los dejaba atrás.

–Disculpe, ¿Puedo hablar con el señor FitzGerald?–. Preguntó un poco tímida.

–Él habla, ¿Qué se le ofrece, señorita? ¿Algún juguete en especial?

El hombre que estaba atrás del mostrador era alguien rechoncho, con un bigote que apenas se asomaba y de una baja estatura; también era medio calvo, pero le sonreía de manera amistosa, eso le dio a la castaña algo de confianza.

–Eh, verá, una amiga suya me dijo que podía hablar con usted.

–Oh, ¿Te refieres a Patty, la bibliotecaria?

–Ella precisamente, ¿Cómo lo supo?

–Es totalmente normal, es la única amiga que tengo, por lo menos la última que sigue viva.

Mabel asintió dándole una sonrisa, por obvias razones sus palabras le parecieron muy deprimentes; puso el libro en el mostrador y lo abrió en una página cualquiera, el hombre se puso los lentes que le colgaban del cuello y lo sostuvo, se veía interesado.

–Ya veo para qué me necesitabas. Hazme un favor y cierra la puerta.

–S-sí, claro–. Dijo titubeando, le pareció muy extraño.

Cuando Mabel se dio vuelta se sorprendió de ver a todos los muñecos viéndola, estaba segura de que no estaban así cuando pasó, tragó saliva con que le irritó la garganta y se decidió ir por el pasillo de junto para evitarlos. Cerró la puerta, lo único que pudo escuchar fue el cambio de páginas de su libro, se dio la vuelta para regresar, pero a pesar de ir por el otro pasillo, sus nervios le jugaron mal y la hicieron voltear. Esta vez los muñecos ya no se dirigían al mostrador, sino que la veían por encima del aparador, los que estaban de espaldas incluso habían girado su cabeza, tal como había hecho esa vieja en el hospital; corrió hasta el mostrador sintiéndose todavía peor, el hombre se le quedó viendo raro. Pero cuando vio a sus espaldas sólo vio a sus simples muñecos mirándose entre ellos.

– ¿Te sientes bien?

–Sí, pero por favor, concéntrese en el libro, ¿Qué es?

–Bien, no sé cómo puedo explicarte, verás ¿Has escuchado hablar de "la biblia del Diablo"?

–Conozco la biblia normal, ¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

–Su escritura es algo parecida, pero este libro está demasiado desligado a esa lectura.

– ¿Disculpe?

–Básicamente es un libro que te explica procedimientos de brujería, es casi parecido, de hecho.

– ¿Un libro de brujería? ¿Por eso todo está en un idioma que no entiendo?

–No es un idioma, es un código, como el morse o el césar.

– ¿Por qué no pude encontrar algo como eso en la biblioteca?

El hombre se acomodó mejor sus lentes, desde el punto de vista de Mabel era normal preguntarse algo así, pues era inusual que tratándose de un código y de haber revisado varios de esos libros, nunca dio con algo parecido.

–La razón es simple, este código está relacionado con muchos otros, se presta a una interpretación diferente, pero todos eran usados para la brujería.

–Ya veo, qué raro.

– ¿Este libro es tuyo?

–N-no, era de mi a-abuelo, je. Tenía un gusto por la lectura muy extraño.

–Se nota, ¿Pero por qué el interés?

–Es algo relacionado sobre algo… está escrito al final del libro.

El hombre adelantó hasta el sitio mencionado, se encontró con la extraña frase y se llevó una mano a la boca, volteó a ver a Mabel, que seguía consternada por el rumbo tan extraño que tomó esa conversación.

–Dijiste que el libro era de tu abuelo, niña.

–S-sí, pero esto es diferente porque…

–Tu abuelo debió de quererte muy poco, esa frase es un tipo de maldición.

– ¿Cómo?

El hombre regresó varias páginas, puso el libro frente a Mabel, que nuevamente palideció al encontrar un monstruo parecido al de su pesadilla, al menos de perfil. Era un monstruo delineado con color negro, se le representaba con seis manos de diferente tamaño, una cornamenta y dos siniestros puntos rojos que simulaban sus ojos, por atrás aparecía algo que se le figuró como la cola.

–Según este libro, y la anotación de tu abuelo al final, parece que te quiso mandar a este… "simpático" demonio para…

– ¿Para qué?

–Es supuestamente quien cobra las deudas que no se han saldado. Las palabras que pone al final es como si te estuvieran ofreciendo para saldar la deuda, en este libro lo deja bien claro.

– ¿Deudas? ¿Pero de qué habla? ¿Eso existe?

–Si no existe, entonces tu abuelo tenía un sentido del humor bastante negro, es todo lo que pude leer cuando pasaba las hojas hace rato.

–Ya veo… bueno, si ese libro dice algo así… usted parece entender bien este código o lo que sea, ¿Puede decirme en qué consiste?

–Déjame prestarte un libro, soy pésimo explicando, pero creo que ya te diste cuenta.

Mabel volvió a asentir, con nuevas preguntas rondando su cabeza. Por mucho que las extrañas ansias se lo pedían, ella no volteaba, sentía que algo, además de los muñecos extraños, la estaba vigilando, lo cual pudo confirmar cuando escuchó pasos detrás de ella, pasos que se aproximaban lentamente. Afortunadamente llegó de nuevo con un libro bajo el brazo, la sensación se fue y se sintió aliviada al instante, le explicó algunas cosas y ella se fue, nuevamente evitando el pasillo detrás de ella.

–Antes de irme le quiero preguntar algo, ¿Cómo sabe usted todo esto?

–Era mi trabajo saberlo–. Respondió con su jovial sonrisa y tono de voz.

–Pues muchas gracias, señor.

Afuera el sol ya se había puesto, la ciudad se había vuelto un poco oscura, los paisajes vespertinos sin duda la hicieron desear cambiar de aires un poco, tal vez viajar y tomarse unas vacaciones, las necesitaba después de todo lo que estaba viviendo.*

Cuando llegó a su departamento se concentró en traducir los títulos de los apartados, afortunadamente cada nuevo tema iniciaba con un tipo de letra diferente. Después del día tan pesado que tuvo se empezaba a plantear que esas cosas eran verdaderas, aunque las entendiera muy poco, incluso se empezó a fiar de la tal Pacifica y su "acertijo" al decirle que recordara. Y eso se disponía a hacer, pues no era ni medio normal que se soñara en ese tipo de situación con su hermano, quien ahora parecía alguien totalmente diferente a su gemelo, el que ella conoció toda su vida. Empezando por el hecho del tipo de libro que guardaba, pero se negaba a creer que lo que dijo el anciano fuera cierto; al mismo tiempo por eso lo analizaba, ese tipo de conexión, esa atracción, era demasiada para dirigirse a su hermano.

Todo estaba preparado. Una foto de ella misma con cuatro velas, una en cada esquina encerrada en un círculo de cenizas, una hoja de afeitar que ya le había cortado la yema del dedo índice, la sangre manchaba su rostro en la foto, y las palabras elegidas anotadas en un papel. En parte se sintió ridícula, pues nunca había creído en ese tipo de cosas, no hasta ese momento, pero ese extraño impulso la empujaba a seguir con todo aquello. La incitaba a tratar de recordar, recordar algo que no sabía lo que era.

–Memorias del pasado, vueltas cenizas en el fuego del tiempo; las flamas las han consumido, pero les pido poder ver a través del humo del recuerdo cegado por el olvido.

Se quedó viendo a su foto, sin comprender nada. Esperaba que en algún punto todo se deformara y se transportara consciente a su supuesto recuerdo, a donde la llevara ese impulso creciente, como en esas películas, pero nada de eso pasó.

–Qué fiasco, sabía que–. Bostezó muy profundo–. Sabía que todo esto–. Bostezó otra vez–. Era falso.

El sueño que la invadió de pronto no la dejó notar que la sangre sobre su foto había sido absorbida, que la flama de las velas se volvió azul y que las cenizas se volvieron un polvo tan negro como el mismo vacío. Sus ojos se cerraron poco a poco, ella cayó en el sillón totalmente dormida. Muy al contrario de un viaje astral, empezó a soñar.*

 _Después de Halloween_

La luz de la mañana la obligó a abrir los ojos con algo de fastidio, su vista se aclaró al pasar unos segundos y pudo ver en el despertador que ya era la una de la tarde. Más que fijarse en la hora y sentirse como una perezosa de primera, se fijó en el lugar donde estaba; en la cama de Dipper, y estaban abrazados. Mabel se quedó pensando unos segundos, sintió un vuelco en el estómago al recordar lo que habían hecho hacía unas cuantas horas y tragó saliva. Se volteó sobre el mismo lugar y dio con su hermano, que descansaba plácidamente abrazándola, nuevamente el sentimiento de culpa se hizo presente en su pecho.

–Dipper, despierta–. Susurró ella suavemente para despertarlo.

–No quiero, tengo sueño–. Dijo él en voz baja y abrazándola mucho más.

–Ya despierta, estamos en problemas.

Al instante Dipper abrió los ojos y se levantó con dirección a la puerta, el movimiento tan brusco hizo que Mabel casi se cayera de la cama, después se dejó caer en el colchón y cubrió a ambos con las sábanas.

–No me asustes así, pensé que mamá y papá estaban en la puerta.

– ¿Y crees que no estamos en problemas por lo que hicimos?

–Según yo, no hicimos nada. Nada que alguien deba de saber, ¿Recuerdas, hermanita?

–Oh, claro… lo olvidé.

Ella se acostó de nuevo, Dipper se le quedó viendo, su hermana se veía triste. Se sintió culpable.

–Mabs, ¿Estás bien?

–Sí, es sólo que… todo esto me sigue confundiendo un poco.

–Estamos igual, supongo que ninguno lo vio venir, ¿Eh, Mabs?

–Dipper, ¿Por qué me besaste anoche antes de salir?

El castaño se quedó sin habla, le desvió la mirada y vaciló antes de contestar.

–Porque me gustas, Mabel.

Esta vez fue ella la que se quedó en blanco.

– ¿Yo te gusto, Dipper?

–Ya sé, estoy loco, ¿Cierto?

Su tono bajó en esas palabras, pero sintió que ella tomaba su mano por debajo de la cobija, se voltearon a ver y descubrió que ella le sonreía, de una manera muy distinta a como solía hacerlo.

–Entonces ambos estamos locos, Dipi-dy.

Después de eso se besaron una vez más de forma tímida, pues era muy distinto hacerlo cubiertos en las sombras de la noche, donde sólo podían ver ese resplandor en los ojos del otro. Pasaron unos minutos con ese despertar hasta que iniciaron con la misma intensidad de la noche anterior. Antes de tardarse tanto tiempo, Mabel se levantó fue a su habitación, sus padres los estaban llamando para que bajaran a comer.*

Dipper se acercó a la habitación de Mabel, la vio luchando por cepillarse el cabello, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar que no paró de acariciar su cabello durante su encuentro nocturno. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ambos sonrieron y se vieron al espejo.

–Te ves muy bonita, Mabs.

–No seas mentiroso, ni siquiera me he arreglado.

–Sólo bajaremos a desayunar, bueno, más bien comer.

–No, porque recuerdo muy bien que anoche me dijiste de ir por un helado.

–Pero si tú dijiste eso, Mabel.

– ¿Y tu novia no se lo merece?

Dipper sólo atinó a verse sumamente nervioso, y aunque ciertamente a Mabel le costaba un poco dejar la timidez de lado, le dio un beso en los labios y se siguió cepillando. El castaño estaba tan alegre que no prestaba atención a su madre, que los llamaba ya casi gritando, Mabel acabó con su ritual y lo tomó de la mano para bajar y decirle a sus padres que saldrían, no sería mucho problema para ellos persuadirlos.

Su caminata por el centro fue extraña, como cualquier pareja que se veía caminando por ahí, ellos iban tomados de la mano, platicando como si fuera un día más, besándose cada cierto tiempo, un pequeño juego que ambos seguían a la par del otro. Se detuvieron a comprar un helado de choco-menta y hasta entonces se soltaron.

–Je, ¿Sabes lo que nos pasaría si mamá y papá saben lo que estamos haciendo, Dipper?

–Prefiero no imaginármelo, Mabel.

–Son posibilidades, es que me parece un poco peligroso lo que hacemos.

–Sí, tal vez.

–Pero eso lo vuelve divertido.

Caminando llegaron hasta un viejo parque, para ser domingo estaba muy vacío, aprovecharon el sentarse en los columpios, jugando como cuando eran niños con la única diferencia de que ahora no paraban de verse a los ojos y notar ese resplandor. Un brillo que pasaba desapercibido para ambos al confundirlo con otra cosa.

–Me gusta este lugar, ¿Podemos venir otro día?–. Preguntó Dipper.

–Mejor hay que venir todas las tardes, ahora que me doy cuenta siempre está solo por estas horas. Podemos venir al salir de clases.

–Todos los días…

–Sí, sería como nuestro lugar especial.*

Se despertó, todo pareció tan repentino que no le dio tiempo para asimilarlo. De lo que sí tenía consciencia era del tiempo que estuvo dormida; ya no estaba oscuro, pero tampoco era de día, estaba en esa hora donde todo es azul hasta que el sol salía. Su departamento estaba lúgubremente oscuro, el olor a quemado todavía se sentía en el aire, como si acabara de suceder el pequeño ritual que hizo. Ahora más dudas estaban asaltando en su cabeza, empezó a dolerle por tanta mentira dicha el día anterior.

–No puede ser que Dipper y yo… ¿No? Claro que no. Somos hermanos, esto no puede ser un recuerdo. Es sólo un sueño, nada más.

Se frotó los ojos, avanzó hasta su habitación ya que aunque se durmió un tiempo normal, no se sentía descansada. Se cambió de ropa y se lavó la cara, al verse en el espejo se quedó un poco preocupada; estaba demasiado demacrada, incluso con maquillaje le sería difícil esconder tales ojeras. Se acostó en la cama, esperando dormir otro poco antes de decidir hacer cualquier cosa.

–Yo no puedo… ¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¿Por eso te fuiste, Dipper?

Se cubrió hasta la cabeza y se puso la almohada por encima, su departamento estaba extrañamente frío, no lo había sentido hasta ese momento. Fue cuando tuvo la epifanía, esa chica rubia de hace un par de días.

–Ella dijo algo sobre un lugar especial, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

" _Primero necesitas recordar, cuando lo hayas hecho búscame en tu lugar especial"._

– ¿Cómo…?

Mabel dejó de hablar, el dolor de cabeza estaba haciéndose insoportable. Definitivamente tenía muchas dudas por responder.


	7. ¿Un simple sueño?

**Capítulo 5: ¿Un simple sueño?**

Le había costado levantarse de la cama, mucho más por el simple motivo de todo lo que había vivido el día anterior, pero más que nada por el sueño que tuvo durante aquél extraño ritual. Acostada en su sillón, la pereza hacía un gran trabajo queriendo mantenerla atada en su departamento; se había puesto pálida, su boca estaba seca y sentía un extraño vacío en el vientre. Todo al soñar con su hermano de manera tan lúcida.

Besos, caricias y una mirada casi suplicante en los ojos del otro; un resplandor que ella sentía demasiado familiar en sus miradas. Sus pensamientos se revolvían una y otra vez, pues ella simplemente quería que fuera un simple sueño. La gente sueña cosas extrañas todo el tiempo, no habría motivo por el que ella no sufriera de lo mismo, por muy sorprendente que fuera el hecho de besarse con su propio hermano gemelo en múltiples ocasiones.

– _No… digo, si fuera así… ¿Tendría algo de malo? ¡Pero qué digo! ¡Claro que es malo!_

Se frotó los ojos muy cansada, la cabeza empezaba a dolerle mucho más al recordar que esa extraña rubia le dijo sobre encontrarse en un lugar especial. Todos parecían saber mucho más que ella sobre lo que pasaba, y eso le molestaba a tal grado de maldecir su propia ignorancia. Se dijo que no había nada qué temer de una chica ciega, y que si supo incluso su apellido, entonces no tendría nada de qué preocuparse.

– _Aquí sentada tampoco sabré lo que pasa._

Se levantó sintiendo un poco más de energía, por unos segundos consideró el decirle a su madre sobre su situación, pero lo único que conseguiría sería preocuparla. Abrió la cortina de la sala y se fijó que los árboles dejaban caer sus últimas hojas con una ventisca suave y fría; se alistó con una sudadera de color rojo que tenía el grabado de una estrella fugaz y un pantalón de mezclilla color negro, apenas y se cepilló para dejar su cabello medianamente arreglado y después de junar algo de dinero por si algo se ofrecía, salió de su casa con rumbo al parque. Al lugar especial.

Vio la hora en su celular una vez que estuvo fuera del edificio de departamentos y se decidió por caminar, sólo esperaba que la rubia no se molestara por su retraso; tenía la vaga idea de que llegarían juntas al encuentro, pues tampoco estaba de humor como para recibir disculpas vacías. Varios niños pasaban junto a ella en su lento caminar hasta una zona tan alejada, algunos cargaban los disfraces que usarían para Halloween y algunos otros simplemente pasaban jugando arrojándose bolas de papel.

Su paso por esa ciudad le hizo replantearse el vivir ahí. Vivía con Dipper en el departamento desde que se graduaron; la conversación todavía la recordaba, pues estaba cerca de las universidades donde querían entrar y no vieron el motivo de vivir separados si después de todo el departamento estaba bien para un par de estudiantes, además sus padres los ayudaban con sus estudios al mismo tiempo que ellos tenían trabajos de medio tiempo para sostenerse.

Se detuvo en medio de la vereda, con sus cejas torciéndose en un amargo gesto de intriga. La gente seguía pasando a su lado apenas prestándole atención; el temor subió rápidamente por su espina hasta hacer que su corazón se detuviera por unos segundos. La voz de Dipper sonó en su cabeza por unos cortos instantes, susurrándole al oído.

… _Vivir juntos, Mabel…_

… _Nadie lo sabrá…_

– _¿No sabrán qué, Dipper?_

Una lágrima resbaló por su cara, se sentía impotente y frustrada. No le gustaba ignorar algo, no le gustaba sentir que perdió algo. Varias de las personas que pasaron junto a ella murmuraban insultos, que incluso con su oído sordo, pudo captar con total claridad; se aguantó las ganas de vomitar y siguió caminando. Tenía que acabar pronto con todo.*

Pasado un buen rato caminando, con una bolsa de caramelos en las manos y sudando por los nervios, vio el columpio de su sueño. El pasto se quedaba medio marrón y el rechinido al moverse le trajo una sensación al estómago, muy similar a lo que sintió en algún Halloween de su niñez. La vio sentada en el columpio que le correspondía a Dipper, dándose un poco de impulso con su bastón, algunas hojas marchitas le caían por los hombros dejando alguna mancha sobre su abrigo color morado, lo llevaba abierto dejando a la vista una blusa con el grabado de una llama que llevaba lentes oscuros.

Suspiró con resignación y se acercó hasta los columpios, definitivamente se sintió intimidada por la predicción tan exacta que le dio. Cuando llegó frente a ella se quedaron viendo en diferentes direcciones, la rubia hacia el cielo y Mabel a donde debió de estar su mirada; se comió un último dulce antes de acercarse y saludarla.

–Hola… eh, lo siento, ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

–Pacifica, adelante, siéntate.

Pacifica sonreía mientras le mostraba su lugar con la mano, Mabel miró alrededor para encontrarse con un solitario parque de juegos, se sentó junto a ella y se meció levemente en el columpio, Pacifica puso su batón a un lado y sujetó la cadena con su mano derecha, sacó un paquete de goma de mascar y le ofreció, pero Mabel no aceptó.

–Veo que ya recordaste algo, eso es bueno.

–En realidad no recordé nada. Soñé con este lugar, eso es distinto.

–Recuerdo, sueño, ¿Quién dice que no es lo mismo?

–Sé de varias personas que te dirían lo contrario, Pacifica–. Respondió en voz apenas audible para ambas.

–Sigues teniéndome miedo, ¿Verdad, señorita Pines?

–Sólo dime Mabel, ya hay confianza, no te tengo miedo.

–Claro que lo tienes, de otra forma no habrías fingido olvidar mi nombre–. Dijo con una sonrisa amigable, tanto que Mabel se sintió avergonzada, pues era la verdad.

–No eres tú en realidad, Pacifica. Me han pasado cosas muy raras por estos días y la verdad, que aparecieras tú queriéndome ayudar, me hizo desconfiar mucho–. Dijo con melancolía.

–No sueles confiar en muchas personas, ¿Verdad, Mabel?–. Preguntó impulsando el columpio con sus piernas esta vez, Mabel se dio cuenta de que una cicatriz sobresalía por encima por encima de la rodilla, tapada apenas por una de sus medias negras.

–Sólo confío en mi hermano, en nadie más–. Contestó alzando una ceja, intrigada por esa marca.

Las cabelleras sueltas de ambas fueron arrastradas por el viento otoñal, el lugar tan apacible se puso oscuro cuando una nube negra tapó el sol casi en totalidad, el frío les golpeó duro por unos segundos en los que ambas cerraron bien sus abrigos.

–No te culpo, yo también tengo a alguien quien confiaría mi propia vida. Pero no te aburro con los delirios de una chica… no importa, perdón por divagar–. Dijo con un leve sonrojo, a lo que Mabel sonrió por primera vez en varios días.

–Sí, y sé que él haría lo mismo por mí.

–Todos soñamos con algo así, que alguien nos quiera a ese grado.

–Pero te repito que un sueño no es lo mismo que un recuerdo, Pacifica.

–Una persona no puede soñar con algo que no ha visto o no ha pasado, es muy diferente de una fantasía, ¿Por qué crees que alguien olvida tan pronto todo lo que sueña? Lo que no sucede, o lo que no es más que una simple fantasía, se queda rápidamente en el olvido–. Explicó Pacifica.

–Un recuerdo es lo mismo, simplemente lo olvidamos y ya, se acabó–. Dijo Mabel.

–No, porque siempre habrá algo que nos recuerde a ese momento. En tu caso, es algo que no se puede ver a simple vista, Mabel.

– ¿De qué hablas?

–Te dije que te ayudaría, ahora te pregunto, ¿Estás lista?

Pacifica le extendió la mano, ya ninguna sonreía y Mabel se quedó sin saber qué hacer. Se le quedó viendo a Pacifica, escuchando su corazón palpitar muy fuerte; dirigió su mano con temor a la suya, cuando la sujetó, Pacifica sonrió nuevamente de forma amigable y Mabel sintió como si le hubieran echado un montón de arena. Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, tal como una película dentro de su cabeza.*

La clase de la señora Cope era demasiado aburrida, si nunca le habían gustado las clases de historia, mucho menos con la voz tan cansina que la caracterizaba. Sin embargo, Mabel fingía muy bien el aburrimiento, pues la profesora era tan vieja que muy apenas y se levantaba de su escritorio; era la única clase que no compartía con Dipper, y mientras él tenía matemáticas, se mandaban mensajes de texto en los que figuraban las ansias de que el timbre sonara y ellos pudieran tener su espacio en el columpio. Cada "te quiero", que Dipper le decía por el teléfono la hacían sentir más ansiosa, y por muy incorrecto que fuera, mucho más enamorada de su hermano.

–Señorita Pines, por favor atienda la clase–. Dijo la maestra con cara de disgusto, algunos de sus compañeros alzaron la ceja por verla sonreír de una manera muy diferente.

–Sí, lo siento.

Escondió su celular tan pronto como pudo, no sin antes ver la hora y comprobar que faltaba una muy larga clase, que por suerte, también tomaban juntos. Un año había pasado, y ahora estaban el primer año de la secundaria. Un año había pasado desde que iniciaron su "noviazgo" y cada día les era mucho más fácil mentir a todas luces, tanto a sus amigos en casa y en la escuela, como a sus padres y los familiares que los visitaban algún par de veces en el año.

Cuando sonó el timbre fue de los primeros en salir por la puerta, todo para que sentarse justo al lado de su hermano en la última clase del viernes; aunque debía admitir que se sentía celosa de nada menos que su propia maestra, una joven de veintinueve años llamada Lidia*, que últimamente había tomado un tema del cual era muy difícil aburrirse: la educación sexual. Y no era sólo por el hecho de que quien la enseñaba era muy atractiva, sino que incluso parecía querer despertar las hormonas de todos sus estudiantes con sus minúsculos vestidos y sus pronunciados escotes, y obviamente Dipper no era la excepción.

–Buenas tardes, clase–. Dijo anunciando su llegada.

–Buenas tardes, señorita Grace–. Contestó a coro toda la clase.

Mabel volteó con dirección al pupitre de Dipper, sólo para encontrarlo vacío, le pareció muy extraño. La maestra Lidia sacó un lápiz labial color rojo, que pasó por su boca con una lentitud tan provocativa que a Mabel le dio pena, al igual que a sus demás compañeras, pero los chicos era un asunto diferente, tanto que apretaban los labios mirando como estúpidos.

– _¿Pero qué le ven? Es más maquillaje que cara._

–Mabel, te quieren ver en la dirección. Tu hermano se metió en problemas y necesitan que vayas.

–Oh… ¿Me da un pase?

Mabel tomó la tarjeta y cuando se disponía a salir del aula, la maestra la llamó de nuevo.

–Mejor llévate tus cosas, parece que estarán allá lo que resta del día.

–Bien… hasta el lunes.

–Hasta el lunes, Mabel.

La castaña salió al compás del grito múltiple por la alegría de tener un fin de semana tranquilo. Suspiró negando con la cabeza, sacó su celular y sólo por una extraña intuición, borró todos los mensajes que se envió con Dipper durante las clases; cuando llegaba a la dirección lo vio sentado en las butacas al lado de la puerta, se sonrieron. Mabel había tomado la costumbre de besarlo cuando estaban solos, y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando Dipper se lo impidió y le señaló la cámara de seguridad en el corredor.

– ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

–Me atraparon con el celular en la mano–. Dijo con total tranquilidad, Mabel sintió escalofríos con esa revelación, a lo que Dipper sonrió.

– ¿Borraste los…?

–Sí, no te preocupes. Estoy aquí porque el profesor me dijo que leyera los mensajes en voz alta para toda la clase.

– ¿Y qué pasó?

–Le dije que no se metiera en asuntos que no le importan y me mandó para acá. Y de aquí a casa.

–Oh, ¿Y yo por qué estoy aquí?

–Porque no puedo dejarte ir sola, así que nos vamos juntos. Sólo espero que me den mi reporte, a menos que se lo den a mamá durante la reunión.

Mabel sonrió y se sentó con él en la butaca, esperaron el dichoso papel y cuando se los entregaron ambos se fueron a casa, claro, haciendo una parada en su lugar especial antes de llegar.*

Era fácil de sobrellevar, mucho más por el hecho de que sus padres trabajaban casi todo el día, y como cada viernes, iniciaban su rutina después de, por recomendación de Dipper, terminar sus tareas y tener libre todo el fin de semana. Un rato en la sala, cuando menos lo esperaban, ambos ya se habían capturado en un beso ansioso, que habían aguardado desde que se veían por primera vez durante la mañana, sabiendo que no podían hacer nada mientras estuvieran sus padres presentes. Su lugar preferido era sin duda alguna el sillón de la sala.

Con el paso de los días, ambos fueron mejorando; aprendieron el modo en que les gustaba besarse, y exploraban gentilmente la boca del otro con su lengua, de manera todavía un poco tímida conforme avanzaban. Mabel se dejaba caer lentamente por el sofá hasta que Dipper quedaba encima de ella y profundizaban mucho más sus besos, se retiraban respirando agitados pero Dipper ni por eso se detenía y continuaba su marcha por las mejillas sonrojadas de Mabel. La tarde caía, cubriendo en oscuridad la sala de su casa, las sombras cubrían el rostro de ambos, convirtiendo su tarde a solas en un romántico paraje.

–Dipper… ve más tranquilo, tenemos dos horas más–. Dijo Mabel acariciando su cabello mientras él besaba su lóbulo con la lascivia aumentando.

–No puedo controlarme, Mabel… me gustas mucho–. Contestó quitando la cabeza y besando su frente.

Mabel sonrió antes de continuar, apenas se pudieron ver por unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la adrenalina y sus sentimientos de su temprano despertar. Las caricias de Dipper en ella comenzaron a tener un nuevo tinte. Metió la mano derecha por debajo de su suéter y acarició su cintura, su abdomen y finalmente su bajo vientre; era suave como el mismo algodón y se entretuvo mucho ahí, llevando la mano hasta su entrepierna por encima de la falda.

– ¿Qué haces?–. Preguntó Mabel separándose de él, sólo lo suficiente para hablar.

–Oh, yo… perdón.

Se mantuvieron así escuchando el segundero del reloj ir al mismo tiempo que su respiración entrecortada, Dipper desvió la mirada con las manos de Mabel detrás de sus hombros y se fijó en el teléfono de su casa, marcaba un mensaje de voz no leído. Levantó una de sus manos y puso en marcha el mensaje, era su padre:

"Niños, ya que no contestan el teléfono, me tomaré la libertad de llevar una pizza para cenar, nos vemos en un rato, la llevaré de Luigi´s a la vuelta del trabajo".

Ambos se vieron un tanto confundidos, Dipper vio que la llamada había sido aproximadamente una hora antes, casi enseguida escucharon el motor del auto afuera de la casa; ambos se levantaron y encendieron la televisión y una lámpara. Sus padres entraron con la cena y ellos empezaron a disimular una vez más. Pero Mabel no podía sacarse de la mente aquella caricia bastante atrevida, le costó cenar en paz, y desde el otro lado de la mesa, pudo ver que Dipper tampoco la estaba pasando muy bien. Se llevó una mano a la entrepierna y por unos segundos pudo sentir un extraño, casi imperceptible, pero muy agradable calor.*

Al día siguiente era sábado, Mabel tenía la lámpara en la máxima intensidad, iluminando su figura juvenil que tomaba todas las de ganar en su crecimiento, llevando la delantera sus nalgas y sus piernas, su pecho no se quedaba tan atrás, pero ella sabía que era más pequeño que los de la mayoría de sus compañeras; no se entristecía como había visto a la tal Christie, pues tenía trece años y sabía que estaba en desarrollo. Se cepilló el cabello con mucho esmero a sabiendas de que Dipper lo dejaría bastante desarreglado, tenía puesto un short y una camisa muy grande que no le quedaba, perfecto como ropa de dormir; su celular sonó y sabiendo lo que significaba se dirigió a la puerta, abrió con cuidado vio a Dipper del otro lado.

–Hola, Mabs–. Saludó Dipper sonriente.

–Buenas noches, Dipi-dy–. Correspondió ella, ambos susurraban.

Mabel lo dejó pasar a su habitación, se dieron un beso en los labios y procedieron a sentarse en la orilla de la cama, tomaron sus manos y entrelazaron sus dedos, lentamente se fueron acercando hasta que iniciaron con la sesión nocturna de todos sus fines de semana, algunas en la alcoba de Dipper, otras, como era el caso, en la de Mabel. Esta vez fue la castaña quien tomó la delantera y hacía que Dipper quedara acostado sobre la almohada, Mabel acarició su rostro con ambas manos sacándole a Dipper un suspiro que calló casi al instante, ella sonrió traviesa y lo besó en el cuello, Dipper se relajó todo el cuerpo pues al sentir el cálido aliento de Mabel tan cercano siempre lo hacía estremecer. Ella por su parte adoraba sacar aquellos sonidos, sabiendo que ninguna otra chica tendría el placer de escucharlos, de provocar a su gemelo con tan sólo con el tacto de sus dedos y sus labios; se acostó al lado suyo y puso una pierna encima de las de Dipper, el roce de ambos hizo pasar una pequeña descarga eléctrica de excitación, sus vellos se erizaron, ambos exhalaron al mismo tiempo y rieron por lo bajo.

–Te amo, Mabel–. Dijo Dipper nuevamente en un susurro.

–Yo también te amo, Dipper… mi Dipper–. Contestó ella casi al instante.

Dipper no dejó de verla, ni aun cuando acariciaba con su mano el cuerpo de ella, delineando desde el hombro hasta la cintura y luego volvieron a juntar sus manos, Mabel se quedó inmersa en los ojos profundamente negros de Dipper, mientras él veía resplandecer el verde cristalino de los de ella, tan semejantes a una esmeralda, le parecieron la joya más hermosa de todas. Su piel, como porcelana, tan suave al tacto hizo despertar en él diversas sensaciones, inefables, hipnóticas; bajó su mano mucho más, acariciando su nalga por encima del short, Mabel desvió la mirada hasta donde Dipper se detuvo y se sonrojó todavía más. Dipper seguía viéndola, su mirada cargada de amor se transformó en algo que ella jamás había visto, se veía diferente, ansioso y a la vez serio, su cercanía le permitió sentir una pulsación en sus piernas, era cálida y extraña, así que bajó la mirada para darse cuenta de que un bulto crecía en medio de su pierna y el vientre bajo de Dipper por lo que, recordando un poco de las clases en la escuela, supo que Dipper se estaba excitando.

Tragó saliva con los nervios a flor de piel, sintiendo como la mano de Dipper volvía a subir hasta detenerse en su cara para luego plantarle un beso bastante profundo, sintió la lengua de Dipper querer entrar y abrió más la boca para dejarlo, le encantaba sentirla dentro de ella; a su mente llegaron los momentos en la sala de hace unas cuantas horas, recordó la mano de Dipper muy traviesa en su cuerpo y no pudo evitar sentir el mismo calor que le dejó durante la cena, restregó su pierna mucho más en su miembro, sabiendo lo que eso provocaría y no se equivocó, sino que Dipper detuvo el beso para jadear de una manera erótica, ella hizo lo mismo, luego continuaron con sus húmedos besos. Seguían y seguían llevados de la mano por el instinto, hambrientos por la curiosidad del cuerpo contrario, con la adrenalina circulando por todo su cuerpo al sentir el riesgo tan cercano de ser descubiertos en una situación tan comprometedora. Dipper apenas pudo sentir el siguiente movimiento de Mabel, haciendo que su erección alcanzara ya un punto casi máximo pues resbalaban sus líquidos seminales manchando la tela del bóxer. Mabel restregaba su vagina de arriba abajo en su cintura, la dejó hacerlo por unos minutos más antes de ponerse encima de ella.

Ambos seguían sorprendidos, esa noche era muy diferente a todas las anteriores. Hasta entonces Dipper se dio cuenta de que Mabel no llevaba sostén debajo de la blusa, sus pezones, todavía algo pequeños, sobresalían encima de la tela; se recargó más en su cuerpo para sentir esa parte de su hermana, su miembro palpitaba en su vientre bajo, la naciente y curiosa excitación los hacía cerrar sus ojos totalmente extasiados, se detenían sólo unos segundos para regular sus fuertes respiraciones, Mabel tenía sujeto a Dipper por la camisa fuertemente mientras que él apretaba las sábanas con la mano. Con una de sus manos nuevamente se dirigió al cuerpo de su hermana, ella estaba ansiosa por sentirla entre sus piernas, esta vez mucho más cercana, pero se detuvo a medio camino.

– ¿P-puedo…?

La mano de Dipper se detuvo en su hombro, supo qué era lo que quería acariciar, así que se limitó a asentir, luego lo sintió acariciar uno de sus senos, le cabía entero en una sola mano con la cual lo apretaba suavemente, ella se sintió demasiado sensible e hizo todo lo posible para no hacer más ruido del necesario, fue realmente difícil pero todo se complicó cuando en medio de la caricia Dipper bajó una vez más la mano, el ansiado movimiento que ella esperaba estaba muy cerca, y no pudo evitar gemir cuando él puso la mano en su húmedo tesoro. Al saberla totalmente excitada no dudó en moverse, de una manera nuevamente torpe pero que hacía flotar a Mabel directo al paraíso, ella cerraba sus piernas, las sentía temblar de manera eufórica mientras la descarga eléctrica le hacía arquear la espalda, poniéndose cada vez más sonrojada por aguantar sus gemidos, soltó la camisa de Dipper y mordió uno de sus dedos, logrando con eso que Dipper se excitara todavía más.

Mabel lo atrajo hasta ella, sintiendo su cuerpo hervir y convulsionarse, estaba llegando a su límite, sentía que en cualquier momento su sistema fallaría y orinaría la cama, pero no quería que Dipper se detuviera. Mordió su hombro y aguantó su gemido ahí, Dipper seguía acariciándola con sus dedos, el cuerpo de su hermana volvió a temblar al mismo tiempo que arqueaba de nueva cuenta su espalda; la mano se le cubrió con la esencia de ella, su orgasmo la dejó exhausta y muda, medio dormida. La visión de ella, tan angelical y seductora, hicieron que Dipper actuara por inercia, sacó la mano del short de Mabel y la llevó hasta su pene, levantó la blusa de Mabel a la altura del pecho, el roce aún por encima de la tela fue increíble, sacó su falo y por el morbo que le dio empezó a masturbarse, sus esencias se mezclaron; Dipper aumentaba más la velocidad de su mano hasta que se vino con algunas descargas sobre el abdomen desnudo de su hermana, el líquido entre trasparente y blanco manchó un poco más encima de su ombligo y descendió al mismo tiempo que sus caderas se movían.

–Oh por…–. Dijo sin terminar la oración y luego se dejó caer al lado de su somnolienta gemela.

Seguía jadeando gustoso, definitivamente fue mucho mejor que las noches pasadas, se sintió muy bien, pero le costó un rato recomponerse. Cuando estuvo listo, se dio cuenta de que estaban encima del cobertor, con cuidado lo sacó por debajo de las piernas de su hermana y luego cubrió a ambos, Mabel se despertó por unos segundos jadeando todavía hasta que Dipper las silenció, le dio un beso en la frente y ambos se quedaron dormidos, abrazados al otro.*

Al día siguiente fue un poco más difícil mantener las apariencias, pues cada cosa que salía de las bocas de sus padres parecía tener algo que ver con su encuentro nocturno, pero una vez que se fueron empezaron con su rutina de todos los días, sin embargo ahora había algo que les impedía continuar con la misma comodidad de todo el año anterior. Se miraron, descifrando la mirada del otro en tan sólo unos segundos.

–Mabel… ¿Estás consciente de que… esto es avanzar un poco más en lo… nuestro?

–Eh… pues… ¿T-tú quieres avanzar, Dipper?

–Yo quiero… pero no te obligaré a hacer algo de lo que no estés segura.

Mabel sonrió por lo gracioso y contradictorio que eso hubiera sido; recordó con mucha claridad su encuentro de la noche anterior y asintió con una mirada tan linda que derritió a Dipper. Estaban seguros de seguir hasta donde les fuera posible, mantendrían su teatro todo el tiempo necesario, se sintieron tan dependientes del otro que no se pudieron imaginar sin su compañía por un solo segundo. Al día siguiente sus padres descansaban, por lo que tenían todo el sábado para ellos solos, entonces decidieron aprovecharlo.

Mabel completaba uno de sus lienzos, el pincel con pintura iba y venía conforme su imaginación lo requería, se manchaba con algunas gotas de pintura, y seguía con labor. Desconocía lo que quería lograr y ni la conversación con su amiga Judith por el chat le dijo algo, aunque no es como si ella le dijera lo que contenía cada mensaje; Dipper veía a Mabel cada día más linda, más atractiva y mucho más hermosa, temía porque algún zopenco quisiera arrebatársela. Se deshacía de esos malos pensamientos al recordar que Mabel prefería vivir una mentira colectiva antes que rechazarlo, pues sabían que una relación como la suya, a una relativamente temprana edad, sería demasiado mal vista por todos sin importar qué tanto cariño les tuvieran, ni siquiera sus padres lo aceptarían y ambos lo sabían.

Se levantó del sofá y se acercó a su hermana, la abrazó y besó en el cuello, ella sonrió mientras que le pintaba de verde la punta de la nariz con su pincel, él correspondió el pequeño juego tomando pintura azul de su paleta y rayó su mejilla; continuaron con eso entre risas hasta que tuvieron la cara de diversos colores. Con total seguridad de lo que estaban haciendo miraron sus rostros llenos de pintura y se besaron una vez más.*

– ¡Suelta!

Mabel tiró su mano del agarre, los lentes de Pacifica cayeron al suelo y ella por poco también cae, la castaña miraba totalmente alterada hacia el suelo, cuando volteó pudo ver los ojos azules de Pacifica, tenían manchas lechosas que parecían sobrepuestas en ellos.

–L-lo siento–. Se disculpó Mabel y luego recogió sus lentes.

–No importa… para ser honesta, yo tampoco esperaba ver eso–. Dijo Pacifica acomodándose sus lentes.

– ¡Eso no es un recuerdo!

–Claro que lo es.

– ¡No! ¡Dipper y yo no pudimos hacer eso! ¡Es enfermizo, es inmoral… es… es…!

Mabel se derrumbó al suelo, la sangre de su nariz volvió a escurrir en un frenesí mucho más incontrolable que en días pasados, se limpió con la manga de su sudadera y empezó a llorar con desesperación. Se trataba de convencer de que todo lo que vio no era real.

– ¿Por qué te niegas a creerlo?

– ¡Yo recordaría todo eso! ¡¿No lo entiendes?!

–Mabel, por favor…

– ¡Si Dipper y yo hubiéramos tenido una relación así, jamás me hubiera abandonado!

–No debiste soltarte, pudimos saber por qué te buscan a ti precisamente.

– ¿Qué dices? ¿Quién me buscaría a mí?

–Mira a tu alrededor, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que hemos estado aquí?

Mabel volteó para encontrarse con un cielo casi del atardecer, no había sido más de mediodía cuando llegó a la reunión pactada, ahora estaba mucho más incrédula. La castaña sintió de nuevo los escalofríos, Pacifica sabía mucho más de lo que debería. Se levantó del columpio, una sensación de mareo le impidió avanzar más de tres pasos antes de caer.

– ¿Estás bien, Mabel?–. Preguntó Pacifica levantándose para buscarla.

– ¿Q-qué me pasa?

La cabeza le dolió mucho más, la sentía palpitar tan fuerte que la sujetó con sus manos para apretarla, se deshizo en gritos agónicos mientras su nariz no paraba de sangrar al igual que sus oídos, la voz de Pacifica se extinguió paulatinamente hasta que sólo podía captar un zumbido en ambas orejas hasta que llegó el silencio. Abrió los ojos aterrorizada al saberse totalmente sorda, se desgarró la garganta gritando pero su propia voz no llegaba, tomó a Pacifica por el cuello de su abrigo y la agitó con desesperación; la vio abrir su boca y decir algo pero no supo lo que era.*

Pacifica esperaba pacientemente a que Mabel saliera del consultorio. Con mucho trabajo y esfuerzo la pudo llevar a una clínica especializada, donde después de llenar algunas formas la hicieron pasar de manera casi inmediata.

– ¿Acompañante de Mabel Pines?–. Anunció el doctor por la puerta.

–Aquí–. Se presentó ella al momento de levantarse.

El doctor hizo pasar a Mabel por la puerta, ahora tenía un aparato para la sordera en ambos oídos; ella estaba tan pálida como un muerto, también le dio un bajón de azúcar que la dejó muy débil. El doctor la ayudó a salir pues seguía demasiado mareada.

–Recuerde que debe guardar reposo por lo menos un día entero, hasta que sepamos lo que ocurre será mejor que no vaya a trabajar.

–Gracias, doctor–. Contestaron ambas.

Al salir tomaron un taxi con rumbo al departamento de Mabel, ya estaba demasiada entrada la noche y varias prostitutas figuraban en los semáforos del centro antes de llegar a la zona departamental. La castaña estaba agradecida de que por lo menos esta vez pudieron ver algo dentro de su oreja, o más bien nada, pues el tímpano y los huesecillos dejaron de funcionar así como así, de un momento a otro, pero por lo menos el aparato le serviría. Se ayudaron mutuamente para subir al departamento, la castaña se lamentaba porque había quedado endeudada con el dichoso aparatito, se sentó en el sofá temblando todavía.

–Bueno… ya es hora de irme–. Dijo Pacifica.

–Espera… quédate un poco más por favor.

–En realidad yo…

–Por favor… eres lo más cercano a una amiga que tengo–. Mabel dejó salir una lágrima con esas palabras, Pacifica sintió con su misma sonrisa.

–De verdad no crees que todo esto sea una casualidad, ¿O sí, Mabel?–Preguntó cerrando la puerta con su bastón y buscando el seguro con sus manos.

–Mi hermano se va… me despiden, una vieja me trata de matar y luego me quedo sorda… ¿Qué demonios es esto?

–Yo no…

– ¿Por eso me ayudas? ¿Porque así te quedaste ciega y sabías que me pasaría algo similar?

–…Soy ciega de nacimiento…

Se enredó con el cobertor que dejó por la mañana en el sofá y se dejó caer en él, el sueño nuevamente la vencía y entre bostezos se dirigió de nuevo a la rubia.

–Es muy tarde… déjame traerte una sábana…*

Pacifica no supo cómo fue que terminó en la cama de Mabel con una almohada y un cobertor caliente para pasar la noche, pero simplemente no pudo decirle que no. La castaña se durmió en el sofá y ella se sintió apenada de sacarla de su habitación; se levantó con algo de trabajo y ayuda de su bastón para salir nuevamente al corredor. Tentando levemente con todo y con ayuda mental de su recorrido cuando Mabel arreglaba el cuarto, dio con el sofá. Se arrodilló a su altura y buscó tocando suavemente con sus manos la de Mabel.

– _Si está dormida será diferente… pero por lo menos así podré…_

Pacifica dejó de escuchar todo alrededor, incluyendo la respiración de Mabel y algunos autos que pasaban por fuera. Sólo podía escuchar el palpitar de un corazón haciendo eco por todo el departamento. Nada más. Abrió la boca con un deje de intriga, pues no era precisamente normal escuchar algo así; entre los latidos escuchó la misma voz de Mabel decir algo, algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar. Un corazón que sonaba…

– _¿Un corazón? ¿Qué significa esto?_


	8. Segundo Recuerdo: Hace 10 años

_**De noche**_

El corazón palpitando, algo no muy usual para que Pacifica pudiera escucharlo. Las cosas eran más sólidas en casos pasados, pero Mabel era un caso aislado y no sabía por qué; un corazón que sonaba en lo más profundo de su ser, algo palpitando en sus recuerdos y algo que estaba ahí atorado. No era un sueño ni una alucinación, era _algo_ nuevo, casi desconocido. Las cosas que estaba pasando eran casi una advertencia, no sabía qué podía decir su rubio compañero al contarle todo eso, tal vez le daría un ataque de nervios.

Pero mientras Pacifica descansaba en la cama de Mabel, la castaña se revolvía en el sofá sudando demasiado, el cabello estaba revuelta y sus oídos, aún después de quedar inservibles, palpitaban y entresueños podía sentir claramente como si el cerebro le hiciera tanta presión en el cráneo, amenazando con reventar. Fue sólo un par de minutos después de que Pacifica la tomara de la mano y escuchara. Que escuchara ese sonido. El calor era simplemente sofocante, avasallador.

–Dipper…*

 _ **Hace diez años**_

Dos años había durado ya su aventura, el juego que iniciaron aquella noche de besos interminables en Halloween se prolongó al grado de caricias sugestivas, apasionados besos de lengua y toqueteos incorrectos. Iban en el auto, y mientras Mabel veía el paisaje por fuera de la ventana del coche, Dipper se mordía el labio demasiado ansioso, lamentablemente no era el tipo de emoción que experimentaba con Mabel, sino la ansiedad del regaño por reprobar una materia. Para los estándares en los que estaba Dipper, era claro que sus padres se sentirían un tanto decepcionados de él, pues mientras que Mabel se mantenía en ochos y nueves, Dipper no bajaba del diez. Se veía tenso, pero Mabel lo tomó de la mano y le sonrió, ganas de darle un beso no le faltaban, pero sus padres estaban al frente en total silencio.

– ¿Cuándo presentas tu examen, Dipper?–le preguntó su madre.

–En unas semanas–contestó secamente, realmente no le importaba–. Me pondré al corriente en el verano, lo prometo.

–No prometas nada, Dipper–habló su padre también–. No quiero que prometas algo que podrías no cumplir.

Dipper se limitó a mirar aburrido por su ventanilla, ya que además de ir a casa de una tía que nunca visitaban, las palabras de sus padres eran totalmente injustas, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Mabel.

–Vamos, están exagerando, Dipper reprobó química ¿Y qué? Está sobresaliente en todas las demás asignaturas.

Se voltearon a ver, Mabel le brindó una sonrisa amigable y él contestó queriéndola imitar mas no pudo, su expresión seguía siendo de sorpresa.

–Estamos al tanto de eso, tesoro–volvió su madre mirándolos por el retrovisor–. Lo que nos preocupa es el cómo sus calificaciones se fueron en picada desde la mitad del curso, de un "sobresaliente" a un "reprobado".

Estuvo a punto de meterse de nuevo, pero Dipper se lo impidió con una media sonrisa y sujetando su mano, las mantuvieron unidas por el meñique hasta que llegaron a casa. Mabel fue directo a la cocina para tomar agua, luego escuchó que Dipper subía las escaleras hasta la habitación y sus padres comenzaban con el trabajo en la sala, odiaba cuando hacían eso pues solían dormirse muy tarde, y estaba el riesgo de que los escucharan cuando se escabullían a la habitación del otro.

Ella también subió y se acostó un rato en la cama, decidió hojear la novela que Dipper le prestó pero la dejó nuevamente para después. Se puso a pensar en Dipper con una sonrisa boba, ya que a sus catorce años había rechazado a tres chicos que se le declararon, tal vez no eran tantos como los que perseguían a su amiga Jazmín, pero no le faltaban pretendientes. Por algún tiempo pensó en aceptar a Fred, era un chico apuesto, rubio y un poco alto, no porque de verdad le gustara sino para mantener la apariencia; el amor que sentía por Dipper se lo impedía, le molestaba pensar el daño que le haría saliendo con otros chicos, y sabía que Dipper era igual, jamás le haría daño.

También se sintió culpable porque reprobara, sentía que de alguna manera ese peso recaía en ella ya que fueron por desvelos, trabajos demasiado pesados e investigaciones largas; siempre sacaba provecho a su clase de química diciendo que era la materia menos importante y que ya vería cómo solucionar lo que se presentara. Tomó algunas gomitas y chocolates, se puso algo de pintalabios y salió con rumbo a la habitación de Dipper, sus padres discutían sobre algo, nada serio, y tocó a la puerta muy despacio, sonrió alzando un chocolate cuando Dipper le abrió la puerta.

– ¿Qué haces, Dip-Dip?–le preguntó cerrando la puerta con seguro.

–Estudiando, ¿Qué más? Si no lo hago estarán jodiendo conmigo hasta que me vean con un maldito libro en las manos–respondió sentándose en su escritorio.

Mabel veía alrededor, la habitación de Dipper siempre le pareció más cómoda que la de ella, aún de día cuando pasaban juntos el tiempo antes de salir y hacer cosas, mantener la apariencia de dos hermanos principalmente. Destapó un chocolate y mientras lo hacía cerró las cortinas para tener un poco más de privacidad, aunque se sintiera como una paranoica haciéndolo, pues el estigma de la relación incestuosa seguía ahí, picándola como una pequeña araña. Se lo puso en la boca dejando un borde astutamente para que Dipper también lo mordiera, le recordaba a una vieja película de cuando eran niños; su hermano la vio sentada frente a él con las piernas cruzadas denotándose por la falda que llevaba, con su hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos verdes mirándolo. Le dio un pequeño mordisco y luego volvió la vista de nuevo a su libro.

–Oh, vamos, Dipper–le recargó la cabeza en un hombro y cerró su libro–. Estoy aburrida, por eso vine contigo, pensé que podríamos hacer algo juntos–terminó con tono juguetón.

– ¿Cómo qué?–le siguió la corriente con la misma voz y abrazándola, su cabello tan suave, nunca se cansaba de pasarlo entre sus dedos.

– ¿Tú qué crees, hermanito?

Mabel lo besó empezando como casi siempre, sabiendo que eso los guiaría un paso más adelante, precisamente eso estaba dispuesta a lograr aunque sus padres estuvieran abajo. Rápidamente sintió las manos de Dipper en su cintura, internarse debajo y acariciar su piel. Las provocaciones ya no eran necesarias, conocían sus cuerpos a la par y la barrera de la vergüenza había sido derribada hace ya varios meses, ahora sólo quedaba una muralla que romper y lo harían juntos una vez llegado el momento, y ambos lo aguardaban ansiosos. La camisa de Dipper fue a parar al suelo junto con el suéter y la blusa de Mabel, más tarde se acostaron en la cama y comenzaron con ello; la ropa interior de su hermana acabó junto con el pantalón y todo lo demás. Sus esencias nuevamente se mezclaban, esta vez de una forma más directa. No dejaban de verse con las mejillas sonrojadas y las respiraciones contenidas, mientras que Dipper frotaba el miembro sobre la intimidad de Mabel, pasándolo lentamente entre sus labios y ansiando volverla suya; las piernas de ambos temblaban.

– ¡Dipper!–tocaron a la puerta, era su madre–. ¿Mabel está contigo?

–S-sí mamá, estoy con Dipper.

La puerta trató de abrirse, esa era la alarma para vestirse tan rápido como les fuera posible.

– ¿Por qué ponen seguro?

–Ya-ya voy–Mabel le daba tiempo a Dipper mientras se ajustaba la falda.

Dipper buscó su posición en el escritorio y Mabel le abrió la puerta arreglándose el cabello, su madre los vio bastante extrañada.

–Su padre dice que salgamos a cenar y…–los vio sonrojados y agitados, le pareció extraño–. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

–Le… le dije a Mabel que me ayudara a estudiar y…–respondió Dipper torpemente.

–Y descansamos un rato, sólo jugábamos…–contestó ella también.

–Bueno, pónganse una ropa más fresca ¡Y por Dios, hijo! Abre la maldita ventana, que por algo la tienes, este verano será muy caluroso.

Los gemelos se vieron, se pusieron pálidos. Por mucho que pasaran así, el maldito estigma seguía.*

Tras el encuentro que tuvieron, tan cerca y tan lejos, no hizo más que aumentar la tensión sexual que crecía en ellos. Las miradas provocativas y ansiosas, los besos que se volvieron mucho más exigentes y sus manos que perdían el control cada que se tocaban. Y dos semanas antes del examen, su madre tuvo vacaciones y se quedaba en casa casi todo el día, sus encuentros eran muy pocos y muy breves, incluso por los desvelos ellos no podían sino quedarse en su habitación con el teléfono en mano y escuchando sus voces por el otro lado; estaban tan ansiosos que tuvieron que aliviarse en solitario, sólo con sus voces.

El examen cayó en sábado, casi un mes estudiando de la mano con Mabel, y por fin estaba listo. No le agradaba para nada la idea de encontrarse con las lacras del aula, pero estaba seguro de que terminaría antes y podría salir con Mabel a cualquier lugar, pues sus padres se tomaron unos días sabáticos para celebrar su aniversario. Tenía las cosas en la mochila, le faltaba el pase de entrada a la escuela y subió a su habitación por él, cuando iba de regreso vio que Mabel tenía la puerta de su habitación abierta, pero en especial se detuvo a verla de espaldas, luciendo sus piernas con un short de mezclilla y una blusa transparente en la espalda. Tenía los audífonos puestos, podía escuchar de manera muy leve una canción de Pink Floyd, y se acercó para abrazarla por espalda. Mabel se sobresaltó por la repentina caricia, se relajó cuando sintió los labios de Dipper en su cuello, se quitó los auriculares para ponerlos encima del ropero y escucharlo bien.

–Ya me voy, vengo en un rato–dijo acariciándole el vientre.

–Es muy temprano, ¿Qué no era al mediodía?–se volteó sin romper el abrazo y lo besó en los labios.

–Mejor si llego una hora antes, no quiero más problemas.

La atención de Dipper rápidamente cambió de los ojos de su gemela a recorrerla lentamente con la mirada, se veía especialmente atractiva esa mañana. Sus manos se pasearon por su espalda, revolviéndole el cabello, e inconscientemente buscando el broche de su sostén, ella no le impidió removerlo cuando lo pudo zafar y cayó al suelo. Nuevamente algo espontáneo, no les gustaba tanto así, pero se morían por ganas de tocarse; Dipper se sentó al pie de su cama y le quitó la blusa, fue recorriendo lentamente con sus labios desde los pechos de su hermana, a los que no demoró en apretar y lamer, para descender por el abdomen y seguir hasta que el short se interpuso en su camino.

–Podemos continuar cuando vuelvas, Dip–Mabel lo tumbó en la cama y lo besó en el cuello, aquella caricia dejó a Dipper sin habla y con un bulto formándose en su pantalón.

–Si me das algo más… puede que lo considere–le dijo sonriendo lascivamente mientras le acariciaba las nalgas.

La hora de presentar el examen llegó, pero eso tenía sin cuidado a Dipper, que estando nuevamente desnudo y en la privacidad de la soledad junto a Mabel, ahora quería más que nunca romper la última barrera que dividía su hermandad. Su erección le pulsaba a Mabel en la pelvis, sus pezones estaban duros, su intimidad se derramaba en mieles y ansiaba algo más que los dedos de Dipper moviéndose ahí; él bajó y bajó desde sus lóbulos, por su cuello, sus hombros, sus brazos y sus pechos para detenerse entre sus piernas, cuando se iba a acercar, bastante nervioso por algo nuevo qué intentar, Mabel cruzó la pierna para cerrarle el paso.

–Dipper… tratemos con algo más…–se aclaró la garganta y lo vio mucho más nerviosa que él–. Con algo más… convencional.

Subió una vez más y la besó en la mejilla, ella volvió a abrir sus piernas y esperó que tomara posición, sus respiraciones se volvían cada vez más fuertes, sus corazones latían demasiado rápido ante lo que venía. Le costó un poco entrar, Mabel se mordía los labios totalmente excitada y no se molestó en callar sus gemidos dolientes. Podía sentir que Dipper se tensaba pero seguía entrando, era doloroso, pero quería continuar; se empezó a mover y ella no pudo silenciarse más, la sensación era exquisita y se abrazaba a sus hombros.

La cama rechinaba, sus cuerpos eran atacados por descargas del más suculento placer, un placer prohibido y morboso por el saberse hermanos. El tiempo volaba entre gemidos y jadeos, en intentos ansiosos de una nueva ubicación para admirar el cuerpo contrario. Mabel sentía la respiración en su oreja, la mano de Dipper sobre sus pechos mientras que ella pasaba su pierna encima de su muslo; no pudo contra el estímulo y tuvo un orgasmo que la hizo apretar la sábana y la nalga de Dipper, se quedó estática sintiendo su espalda pegarse más al cuerpo de su gemelo. El movimiento brusco hizo que él se viniera, trató de hacerlo fuera, pero no lo consiguió y se descargó junto a ella. Se quedaron desnudos, abrazados y exhaustos.*

– ¿Cómo que no fuiste al examen?–le preguntó su madre bastante enojada.

Era lunes, y el personal escolar no demoró en llamar a su casa, y para la mala fortuna, ella contestó el teléfono. Mabel escuchaba atentamente desde el corredor en las escaleras, sintiéndose culpable por ello. Dipper hubiera asistido a su examen, pero ella lo retuvo teniendo la oportunidad de dejarlo para más tarde, no le gustaba ocasionarle problemas.

–No hay cuidado, puedo hacerlo la semana que viene–contestó pacientemente el castaño.

–Eso no importa, Dipper, lo que importa que no cumpliste con la responsabilidad que tenías–su padre se frotó la boca con el reverso de la mano–. ¿Por qué no te presentaste?

–No lo sé… sólo se me olvidó.

La respuesta que dio le hizo entender a Mabel que él no diría algo que la involucrara, sonrió triste sabiendo que Dipper recibiría solo la culpa por el desliz de hace un par de días. Un castigo lo tenía asegurado, aunque sabía que du padre no sería tan severo cuando Dipper nunca fallaba en el ámbito escolar.

–Pues estás castigado hasta que presentes el examen, ya sube, te llamaremos a cenar más tarde.

–Sí, papá–contestó áspero.

Era obvio que sus padres no sabían lo que pasaba con Dipper, descuidó una asignatura y ahora no le importaba presentar el examen general de paso. No era algo grave, pero tenían que poner más atención a su hijo. Cuando Dipper subió se percató de que Mabel lo miraba con una sonrisa angelical, miró hacia abajo y luego la tomó de la mano, avanzaron a su habitación y antes de abrir la puerta le tomó ambas besándolas con cariño.*

En la oscuridad de su apartamento, el calor infernal la hacía sudar aún con medio cuerpo destapado. Una pequeña sombra se materializó de la negrura de las sombras y se escabulló hasta quedar frente a ella, alzó lo que parecía ser su mano, una mano casi tan pequeña como la de un bebé, y la deslizó por su antebrazo dejando un camino de sangre. Los cuatro rasguños le provocaron hacer una mueca de dolor mientras los pequeños hilos rojizos goteaban al suelo, luego simplemente se desvaneció en la oscuridad.


	9. Halloween

**Capítulo 6: Halloween**

Pacifica esperaba pacientemente en un sillón a que Mabel se recuperara del shock. El departamento tenía un penetrante aroma metálico, le repugnaba. Mientras tanto Mabel aguantaba el profundo repudio por su situación tan extraña; cuatro rasguños en su brazo, el ardor y el dolor eran insufribles y sus ojos estaban rojos, como si no hubiera dormido en más de una semana, se sentía cansada y todo parecía tan onírico. Se deslizó con la espalda por la pared del baño, el agua tibia de la regadera lavaba lo que ahora consideraba una inmunda y miserable existencia. Dipper estaba presente una vez más en sueños, nuevamente consumando actos tan repulsivos como el besarse e incluso tener sexo _¿Por qué un simple sueño la lastimaba tanto?_ Se preguntaba, y sentía como si un escalpelo le atravesara el corazón con cada palabra que fluía.

No podía escuchar nada, sólo sentía el agua lavando su herida, probablemente Pacifica estuviera escuchando sus lloriqueos en la sala, poco le importaba, pero las cosas no podían ser así. Sin embargo, algo comenzaba a tener sentido, era como una cortina de humo disipándose dentro de su mente. Le dolía el pecho y quería, por el simple hecho de acabar con el dolor que la atormentaba, vivir en la fantasía donde estaba Dipper, donde se besaban y hacían el amor a espaldas de todos, porque aunque enfermizo, todo estaba mejor que en esos instantes bajo el agua de la regadera. Sus ojos se concentraron en los grifos, el chorro de agua rápidamente hizo que el cabello se le pegara a la frente y tuvo un desborde más de palabras.

… _Creo que mamá y papá sospechan algo, Dipper…_

… _No es cierto…_

… _Pero los escuché hablar ¿Qué pasa si lo saben?..._

… _Simplemente lo negaremos, como siempre hacemos…_

… _Sí, como siempre…_

Ese tono sonaba _¿Triste? ¿Doliente? ¿Melancólico?_ Era su propia voz, no podía ser posible. Terminó de lavarse la herida, por suerte no era muy profunda y sanaría en unos días, tal vez dejaría marca pero la misma se desvanecería con el tiempo. Después de ponerse algo de ropa salió con Pacifica, que la esperaba sentada, encendió sus aparatos para la sordera y todo estuvo bien unos minutos.

– ¿Cómo te sientes, Mabel?–preguntó la inquilina.

–Un poco mejor, gracias por preguntar.

Mabel se apartó del corredor hacia la habitación y miró por la ventana de la sala, el último día de octubre. El día estaba especialmente nublado, pero sonrió al recordar, como se había hecho costumbre, que ese día salía con su gemelo a pedir dulces con sus disfraces en pareja. La sonrisa endeble que formó rápidamente se apagó, pues le traía también el recuerdo de aquel Halloween cuando tenían doce años y dieron su primer beso, algo que le caló en lo más profundo del corazón, ahora no sabía si el primer beso que dio fue con Dipper o era simplemente un sueño. La herida que tenía empezó a arder y se sobó con los dedos, tal como las voces, como el sueño que había tenido ayer, todo figuraba como un recuerdo. La realidad le cayó cual balde con agua helada.

–Dipper me abandonó por esto, ¿No es así?–preguntó volteando con Pacifica.

–No lo sé, ¿Cómo podría saberlo?

–Cometí un error ¿Sabes?–caminó de nuevo dejando ondearse la cortina, sacó una caja con jugo de naranja del refrigerador y se sirvió en un vaso.

– ¿Qué error fue ese, Mabel?–las manos de Pacifica se sujetaron al bastón fuertemente, con los nervios a flor de piel, la voz de Mabel se volvió hostil en un instante.

–Si algo me enseñó mi hermano es que debo ser buena observadora–la rubia volteó a verla, ella sonrió–. Una buena observadora y una gran escucha, ahora dime, ¿Cómo es que lo conoces?

Se quedó inexpresiva, la rubia apenas podía abrir la boca mientras que Mabel esperaba respuesta bebiendo tranquilamente, con una mirada de reto que le satisfacía aunque ella no pudiera verla.

–Eres inofensiva, lo sé de antemano, pero ello no evita que me dé curiosidad por averiguar un poco–dejó el vaso en la barra y repuso con tono autoritario–. Pero si sabes dónde está mi hermano y me lo estás ocultando por el simple hecho de destrozarme, créeme que no me detendré en romperte la cara porque seas ciega, ¿Cómo conoces a mi hermano?

–Tengo cierta historia sobre ello, la verdad es que sí, pero mi intención jamás ha sido…

– ¡Habla!

Mabel arrojó el vaso con la mano hasta estrellarlo en el piso, rompiéndolo en finos pedazos a los pies de Pacifica, ahora alterada por el brusco ataque. Se encogió en el sillón al escuchar a Mabel acercándose furiosa, la sujetó de los hombros y sacudió con rudeza.

–Habla, maldita sea o te…

–No lo conozco directamente–habló mientras las gafas se le caían–. Hace tiempo escuché de alguien llamado como Dipper… Dipper Pines y su hermana Mabel, gemelos.

–Fantástico, redujiste tus probabilidades al único par de gemelos en la ciudad con esos nombres–apretó más los brazos de la rubia.

–Te diré todo, pero aléjate… estás lastimándome.

Poco a poco la soltó, todavía reacia y pendiente de algún movimiento en falso, no permitiría que ella se burlara también. Pacifica se quitó la blusa, la cara de Mabel ensombreció en vergüenza e incomodidad pura. El cuerpo de su "amiga" estaba cubierto con moretones, suturas y raspones, en especial sus hombros; cuando se dignó a verla a los ojos, distinguió unos preciosos ojos azules, dañados también, podía verlo, e inconscientemente ambas conectaron la mirada, se veía extremadamente frágil e indefensa, incluso se sintió una estúpida por amenazar a una chica con ese aspecto.

–Lo siento… tal vez no querías ver esto… pero temí que no me creyeras.

– ¿Qué te sucedió, Pacifica?–articuló apenada todavía.

–Son sólo… recuerdos…

– ¿Recuerdos, dices?

–Los recuerdos duelen… unos más que otros, pero es parte de una vida ¿No?

Ya estaba cansada de jugar a la búsqueda ¿Qué tanto se empeñaba en no dejarla estar en paz? Eso era lo único que pedía, paz, no felicidad pues reconocía que eso se había marchado hacía más tiempo del que creía.

–Lamento eso, pero todo esto es muy confuso… ¿Cómo es que supiste de nosotros, Pacifica?

–Fue hace varios años, estaba a mitad del bachillerato cuando los escuché mencionar por primera vez… ¿Tienes té?

–No.

–Bueno… dije que no lo conozco directamente, pero lo oí… todo sigue tan negro como aquella ocasión… pero es gente mala, alguien los busca y son gente mala.

– ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

–Porque ellos me hicieron esto… ellos dañan a la gente para conseguir lo que quieren–apretó su bastón y Mabel saboreó un amargo desconcierto–. No les importa a quién están dañando, no les importa llegar a las últimas consecuencias… sólo sé que ellos nos hicieron esto y tu hermano tiene que ver con todo lo que está sucediendo.

–Mi hermano jamás pudo hacernos esto, no lo haría–se frotó la boca con el dorso de la mano, la carga sobre sus hombros se multiplicaba–. Él jamás me haría daño… y te lo advierto, cuida tu boca cuando hables.

–La aventura incestuosa que tuvieron me importa muy poco–escupió con rabia, Mabel palideció todavía más al escucharla–. Él nos hizo esto y necesito encontrarlo.

–Deja de hablar en plural, Pacifica, Dipper jamás…

–No sólo soy yo, también está mi amigo y él ha perdido más cosas que nosotras dos ¿Acaso te parece poco? Tu hermano ha causado demasiados problemas y nos arrastró con él.

– ¡Cállate!

– ¿Sabes por qué te busqué a ti precisamente? El paradero de tu hermano es desconocido para mí también… cuando desperté aquella noche el único nombre que me sonaba era "Mabel Pines", ella tendría me respuesta.

–Entonces… ni siquiera haces esto por ayudarme a mí ¿Verdad? Era una maldita farsa para encontrar a Dipper.

Se quedaron en silencio bastante tiempo, Mabel se contenía de darle a Pacifica una buena paliza, pero sólo se limitaba a verla con ira, juraría que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, lo atribuía a su condición.

–Es una ayuda mutua, porque los tres buscamos a Dipper–se levantó torpemente y se quedó a una distancia prudente de ella–. No somos malas personas, Dipper nos metió en esto y nos sacará de esto, al mismo tiempo nosotros lo ayudaremos a arreglar todo.

– ¿Arreglar qué? Dipper jamás se permitía errores, Pacifica, es muy listo y siempre solucionaba todo–con voz severa y apuntando con el dedo sintió orgullo al decirlo.

–Hay algo que no pudo resolver… y lo que escuché anoche me tiene todavía más intrigada.

– ¿Escuchaste algo? ¿Cuándo?

–Al tomar tu mano… lo que escuché fue esto.

Pacifica la tomó por los hombros y Mabel rápidamente entró en pánico, no quería un incidente como el de esa anciana. Por el contrario, escuchó fuerte y nítido el latido de un corazón, todo sonido se esfumó menos ese latido. Se perdió en los ojos de Pacifica, que cada vez denotaban más manchas cubriendo su iris, vio entonces que un moretón más aparecía en su mejilla. Se apartaron lentamente de la otra y se levantaron, la rubia tomó su bastón del suelo y se tocó la mejilla con dolor.

– ¿Qué demonios fue eso?–preguntó Mabel ensimismada.

–No lo sé… y eso es precisamente lo que tenemos que averiguar ¿Entiendes? Y tenemos que cuidarnos de la gente mala, está en todos lados–susurró preocupada.

–Gente mala… ¿Esa anciana será una de ellas?

– ¿Qué anciana?

Mabel le contó a Pacifica todo lo que había sucedido hasta el momento, haciendo especial énfasis en que todo comenzó después de encontrarse con esa vieja. Después de eso vino la pérdida de sentidos, la presencia de ese demonio en su sueño, descubrir ese libro y "soñar" después de cierto ritual hace unas noches. Pacifica analizaba todo con cuidado. Para ella, Mabel era un caso especial. Pensativas, la mañana se les iba entre silencios y contarse cosas de su vida. No tanto por no querer averiguar algo, sino porque en el fondo sabían que una vez llegado el momento, todo estaría claro para todos.*

La vida de Dipper se había vuelto complicada, Ale estuvo en cama con una condición delicada, pero se mostraba muy alegre dada la fecha, su disfraz estaba terminado. Tenía dudas en cuanto dejarla salir, no quería más incidentes, en especial por lo todo lo que le contó una vez recuperada su lucidez. Los médicos estaban tercos a que medicar y tratar psicológicamente a su hija era lo mejor, pero sabía de sobra que todo lo que dijo era verdadero. El conejo, la voz, el monstruo y la sensación de que la seguían.

–Por favor, papá–suplicó de nuevo la niña, Dipper se frotó la sien cansado todavía, no sabía si Soos le perdonaría otra falta al trabajo–. Es lo que necesito para olvidarme de todo ¿Sí?

–Iré contigo, cariño, no dejaré que te pase algo–contestó suavemente, la chiquilla puso cara de disgusto.

–Nada pasará, lo prometo.

–Yo prometo que no te molestaré, sólo te vigilaré de lejos ¿Vale?

–Muy bien.

Cargando con sus heridas salió a jugar, todavía con dolor al dar unos pasos. Dipper sintió asco de sí mismo. Su vida había acabado de una manera que jamás quiso, con un trabajo que apenas le daba para vivir y mantener a Ale en una condición y casa medianamente decentes; siempre con aquella espina de hacer las cosas mal, enterrándose cada vez más profundo en su mente. Ahora con todo ello, el sueño de la noche pasada donde regresaba al departamento que compartía con Mabel y lo que le sucedió a la niña no le dejaba estar tranquilo. Se sentó en el jardín, los chiquillos corrían de un lado al otro con su balón de básquetbol, inconscientemente sonrió al recordar la fecha, sonrisa que se ensanchó al recordar ese beso con su hermana hace ya varios años.

–Hola, vecino–escuchó la voz de Sophie a sus espaldas.

–Hola, ¿Qué hay de nuevo por aquí? Me volví tan taciturno que pierdo la noción de la calle.

–Nada importante–se sentó junto a él–. La señora Jefner tiene un nuevo gato, el tarado de Frank se voló un dedo tratando de arreglar su podadora y mi mamá quiere echarme de casa porque no le gusta mi novio.

–Ja, ¿Lo típico, ah?–preguntó sonriente, igual que ella.

–Sí, ¿Cómo sigue Ale?

–Un poco mejor, ¿Crees que puedas acompañarnos a pedir dulces hoy por la noche? Me vendría bien una mano extra.

–Me gustaría, pero quedé para verme con mis amigos, ¿Recuerdas a mi amiga Stephanie?–Dipper asintió–. Pues tiene la loca idea de vernos en el cementerio en la noche y ver si las leyendas son ciertas.

–Oh, no. No pensé que tu amiga fuera tan supersticiosa.

–Pues ya lo sabes–recompuso mientras tomaba algunas rocas y las arrojaba a la calle.

Contaba una leyenda por aquellos rumbos, que todas las noches de Halloween en el cementerio, un anciano se aparecía para merodearlo, por dentro y por fuera, y que quien tuviera la desdicha de encontrarlo, aparecería muerto a la mañana siguiente con un corte en forma de cruz en su pecho. Para Dipper no era más que la leyenda genérica digna de cualquier pueblo, pero muchos se la creían, a pesar de no saber ni el nombre del supuesto anciano. Aunque claro, ser un fantasma no ameritaba tener nombre siempre. Otra rezaba que, si por alguna razón te encuentras un gato negro con los ojos brillantes, debías correr tan rápido como fuera posible, porque podría ser un animal infernal que se convertiría en demonio y te perseguiría para matarte, a menos que consiguieras refugiarte en una iglesia hasta la mañana siguiente. Seguían siendo fanfarronadas de cuento, pero la gente seguía la tradición y les advertía a los jóvenes que no hicieran nada de eso durante la noche.

– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal, Dipper?

–Depende qué tan personal sea–respondió ausente.

– ¿Tienes familia?–Dipper sintió un vuelco en el estómago, Sophie seguía mirándolo–. Te conozco de hace un tiempo, pero además de Ale jamás te he visto con otra persona, y conozco el lugar donde trabajas. Sólo me da curiosidad, no importa si no quieres responder–terminó amablemente.

–No es personal, a decir verdad–Ale apenas podía jugar por las vendas que traía, pero hacía su mejor esfuerzo–. Cuando mi novia murió, sus familiares no quisieron saber nada de mí ni de nuestra hija. Ale estaba recién nacida por aquel entonces, estuvo internada una semana y no me podía separar de ella, mis padres aprovecharon y simplemente me dejaron en la calle. Estuve vagando con ella hasta que conseguí un lugar, luego de un tiempo vine aquí.

–No me lo esperaba, no de ti–dijo la niñera.

–Nadie se lo espera, supongo que por eso se siente peor. Pero logro superarlo, no importa ahora.

–Créeme, no fue mi intención…–Dipper le indicó con la mano que no había cuidado, entonces repuso sonriente–. Mi mamá puede cuidar a los chicos un rato, te invito un café ¿Qué dices? La tía de Susan nos hará un descuento.

–No sé quién carajo es Susan, pero digo sí a eso.*

Tomarse un café en el centro resultó bastante reconfortante, seguía preocupado por Ale, pero afortunadamente sabía que no tardaría más de lo necesario. De lejos observaba a Sophie, que se debatía entre escoger unas galletas o tal vez una rebanada de pastel, era una chica linda, atractiva, le recordaba a alguien mas no supo a quién. Alrededor la gente pasaba con prisa, algunos platicando y otros más llamado por teléfono. Pensó que, de no haber hecho malas decisiones toda su vida, ahora mismo conduciría un buen coche a una buena casa donde una hermosa mujer le estaría esperando con ansias. Su subconsciente lo traicionó e inmediatamente se imaginó a Mabel esperándolo con un tazón de palomitas y su película favorita, directamente a una velada que eventualmente los conduciría a hacer el amor en su alcoba. De la nada, sin esperarlo siquiera, un elegante hombre se sentó frente a él en su mesa. Vestido con un traje negro, cabello cano, guantes y bastón, su rostro extrañamente oculto por un sombrero de copa.

–Has estado lejos mucho tiempo, niño–dijo el hombre señalando con su mano–. Dime ¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llevar esto? No querrás que sufra alguien más.

–No lo llevaré a ninguna parte–respondió secamente, aunque comenzaba a experimentar el miedo nuevamente–. Nadie tiene por qué sufrir, es tiempo de que me dejen tranquilo.

–Me temo que las cosas no son así de fáciles, ya debiste saberlo.

Se miraron a los ojos, los orbes grises de ese hombre eran penetrantes. Dipper empezaba a respirar con dificultad y un frío sobrenatural le hizo estremecerse; lo vio alzar más el rostro y distinguió en ellos la facción de la muerte. Su piel pálida, sus ojeras y el líquido putrefacto resbalando de su nariz, el cual limpió con su guante. Le dieron ganas de vomitar, la gente no parecía tener noción de lo que pasaba.

–Considera lo que pasó con tu niña un aviso–volvió a agachar el rostro, Dipper estaba petrificado todavía–. Recuerda mi advertencia, te condenaste al huir y pagarás también por ello ¿Escuchaste?

– ¿Pagar? Eso jamás… por eso me mantuve al margen–comenzaba a desesperarse– ¡¿Acaso no me pueden dejar tranquilo?!

–Nadie huye de su pasado, cometiste un error al apartarte–se levantó bruscamente y luego lo apuntó con su bastón–. No soy yo a quien debes temer, así que cuídate la espalda y cuida a los demás, porque no se contendrán hasta tenerlos en sus garras.

Dipper se restregó el rostro a punto de llorar, sin embargo, sólo pudo ahogar un grito de ira apretando fuertemente las mangas de su chaqueta. Al ver que Sophie caminaba de nuevo con él cargando dos platos con pastel, reprimió su enojo. Todo debía seguir normal. Platicó con ella apenas prestando la suficiente atención para no ser irrespetuoso, pero esa referencia… _cuida a los demás…_ ¿Qué se supone que significaba?*

Ya era de tarde, algunos chiquillos ya andaban por ahí en sus disfraces malogrados y graciosos. Pero entre más avanzaban, esos niños disminuían. Pacifica la había arrastrado consigo a un pueblo lejos de la ciudad, llevaban ya horas conduciendo, y aunque no lo esperaba, el cajero de la tienda donde tuvo el percance unos días atrás, procuraba direcciones y cuidaba a Pacifica. Tenían buena química, y Mabel se preguntaba si ella sabía cómo se sonrojaba al estar abrazada a él.

El viaje era callado, el silencio se volvió mucho más tenso cuando arribaron al extraño pueblo; los lugareños veían el auto pasar y Gideon avanzaba pisando el acelerador con cuidado, por si las dudas, ella cerró las puertas de atrás. En su recorrido logró avistar varios graneros y corrales, el olor del estiércol le incomodó y prefirió sacar una pequeña muestra de perfume que le dieron en la gasolinera antes de salir.

Finalmente llegaron a la zona más apartada de todo, era una casa cuidada por un gran perro, un pastor alemán que se veían imponente a pesar de notarse viejo. Gideon abrió la puerta de ambas y se concentró en tomar del brazo a Pacifica para caminar cómodamente, ella se mantuvo alejada unos pasos, el perro ni gruñó, sólo bostezó y se echó en el pórtico. La casa no era pequeña, pero estaba sumamente desordenada, llena de polvo, apestaba a viejo y meados.

–Esperen un poco, ahora vuelvo–dijo Pacifica en voz baja y Gideon le tendió el bastón para que caminara.

Un reloj atorado en las 3:45 comenzó a irritarla, el segundero ya no se movía. Mientras tanto, buscó asiento en la sala, los sillones expedían un aroma pestilente y un gato salió de debajo, corriendo inmediatamente a la salida, el perro apenas lo vio pasar.

–Le caíste bien–dijo Gideon, Mabel volteó distraída–. Siempre les ladra a los desconocidos, Cliff le ladra a todo lo que se mueve.

–No me lo parece–contestó con una media sonrisa–. Se ve que es muy manso.

–Sí, le servía de compañía a Pacifica, era uno de esos perros de ayuda, pero decidió que era mejor dejarlo aquí, dice que se siente "más normal".

Se mantuvieron en silencio otros segundos, Gideon revisaba por las ventanas, se veía atento y un tanto perturbado, las ojeras se le notaban demasiado. Mabel había aprendido que confiar en alguien con ese aspecto era problemático, pero hasta entonces ninguno de los dos parecía querer dañarla. No sabía con exactitud lo que querían.

–Ahora el mundo me parece muy pequeño, primero te conozco a ti, luego a ella, y resulta que ambos están relacionados ¿Cómo es que la conoces?

–Es un poco difícil de contar–avanzó hasta la cocina y tomó un vaso con agua–. Ninguno de los dos sabemos con exactitud qué fue lo que pasó, sólo que debíamos estar juntos… de hecho, los tres juntos.

–No te entiendo.

Nuevamente esa amarga sensación en el aire. Gideon sacó de su bolsillo una vieja fotografía, pareció irse en ella, pero sólo se limitó a guardarla nuevamente y sentarse cerca de Mabel. Se rascó la cabeza y hasta entonces ella distinguió un tatuaje en su brazo, tenía la forma de un cráneo y algunos números.

–Buscamos a tu hermano porque tiene relación con nosotros, simplemente…

–Eso no es cierto–interrumpió groseramente–. Ya se han empeñado en decirme que Dipper tiene algo que ver con ustedes ¿Qué es eso tan importante, si se puede saber?

–Es precisamente lo que queremos averiguar, pero no podemos hacerlo porque cada vez se vuelve más débil el vínculo.

– ¿Qué vínculo?

–Los recuerdos que nos mantienen unidos a tu hermano, tuvimos que encontrarte para averiguar un poco más–se detuvo mirando el corredor por donde se fue Pacifica–. Pero viendo lo débil que está, supongo que ahora ya es tarde.

–También quiero preguntarte de eso ¿Qué se supone que es Pacifica? ¿Algo así como una médium?

–No, nada de eso… se limita a una leve conexión psíquica con los demás, es todo–explicó bajando la voz.

– ¿Sólo eso? Desde que la conocí no he tenido más que sueños raros con mi hermano.

–Ella sólo puede despertar un poco de lo que se ha vivido, su capacidad no da para más.

Le dieron ganas de azotarlo contra el suelo. Esos no podían ser recuerdos ¿Cómo es posible hacer algo tan enfermizo? Dipper era su propia sangre… pero sólo recordar el alivio que sentía al desvanecer esa cortina…

– ¿Qué pasa si lo intenta?

–No lo haría. Morirá antes de poder lograrlo.

– ¿Cómo sabes tanto de esto?

–Porque fue lo mismo que le pasó a ella.

Antes de que Mabel preguntara a quién se refería, un fuerte grito y varios golpes sonaron al fondo del corredor. La castaña rápidamente sintió la adrenalina del susto, siempre curiosa, se levantó abruptamente, preocupada de Pacifica e interesada en saber lo que estaba haciendo. Gideon trató de detenerla, pero ella se zafó de su agarre y aceleró el paso hasta la puerta del fondo, el rubio sólo atinó a esperar el grito inminente, mas nunca llegó. Contrariamente a lo que creyó Gideon, Mabel simplemente se quedó atónita y asqueada de lo que estaba viendo.

Descompuesta en una cama yacía una anciana. No era más que un saco de huesos forrado en piel arrugada, se veía extremadamente pequeña y en la cama podía distinguir una gran mancha negra, había platos tirados por todas partes. Pacifica la mantenía tomada por su mano derecha, sangraba demasiado por la nariz y ahogaba sus gritos mordiéndose el labio, también sangrante. Las yagas rápidamente se marcaron rojizas a través de su blusa, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas carmesí. Pero la anciana también lo hacía, abriendo su boca, muda, en la que podía distinguir lo que debió ser una lengua ahora vuelta poco más que un muñón, los ojos los tenía vendados y cada segundo al pasar la mancha roja se volvía más grande. Retrocedió espantada de esa visión, Gideon también llegaba, justo a tiempo para verla levantar su mano izquierda y señalarla.

–Entonces… es ahí… ¿Qué lugar es ese?–escuchó decir a Pacifica.

Los brazos de la chica se cubrían con moretones y cortes, cada uno se veía más doloroso que el anterior. Mabel comenzó a sentir jaqueca y su nariz también se desahogó, ella poco le importaba, se mantenía atento al estado de Pacifica. Rebuscó en uno de los cajones y sacó un botiquín, le dio varias gasas a Mabel y luego esperó a que su amiga terminara. La soltó, cayó al suelo vomitando sangre pura, poniéndose pálida, rápidamente la ayudó a levantarse mientras Mabel se revolvía en el suelo apretando cada vez más su cabeza.

… _Cuando tengamos la oportunidad nos iremos juntos…_

… _¿Adónde?…_

… _Lejos, lo más posible que podamos, donde nadie nos moleste…_

El dolor paró pronto, dejándola nuevamente con una lágrima en su mejilla, escuchar la voz de su hermano se sentía muy bien, cada vez podía escucharla más nítida. Juraba que el ambiente se llenó con el aroma de Dipper, una fragancia que había olvidado. La ayudaron a levantarse y buscó a la anciana con la vista. Ahora estaba muerta, su boca abierta en una expresión de mucho dolor y agonía; miró a ambos a los ojos, Pacifica se mantenía ausente, pero el azul se había vuelto rojo y recuperaba su color original poco a poco.

– ¿Estás bien?–preguntó Pacifica.

– ¿Qué le sucederá a ella?

–Es lo que debía pasar tarde o temprano–respondió Gideon.

El cuerpo de la vieja se descompuso consumiéndose a sí mismo, se desintegraba volviéndose una masa asquerosa de color negro y rojo, parecido a arcilla, quedando así sus huesos que se desvanecieron como un pedazo de carbón consumido hasta las cenizas. En la cama sólo quedó el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez estuvo ahí, una mancha diminuta marcada en el colchón.

– ¿Quién era ella?

–Una mala persona que decidió volverse buena–contestó esta vez Pacifica–. Ellos no se detendrán.*

El crepúsculo descendió, "Ocre Halloween" quedaba en el cielo. Subieron a Cliff en el auto y regresaron, sin embargo, no era la misma ruta, ni tenían intenciones de volver otra vez. Mabel se dio cuenta cuando fueron hacia otra ciudad, bastante lejos de donde habían salido. El radio se mantuvo encendido, Gideon no le habló en todo el trayecto, Pacifica durmió profundamente después de que él curó sus heridas y le dio a tomar un fuerte calmante, por tanto jugó un rato con el perro antes de que este se durmiera también.

– ¿Adónde se supone que vamos, Gideon?

–Lejos de casa–volteó a verla por el retrovisor–. Hoy es un poco peligroso andar solo por la calle, la taza de homicidio aumenta este día del año.

– ¿Te ha pasado algo uno de estos días? Anteriormente me refiero.

–Tuve la mala fortuna de que me asaltaran, este año y los cinco anteriores. A varios niños de mi cuadra les dieron dulces con hojillas de afeitar en el centro ¿Feliz Halloween, ah?

– ¿Qué le hicieron al desgraciado que les puso eso?

–Jamás lo encontraron, iba en una mezcla de dulces, una de esas marcas famosas que se desentienden de todo este asunto.

Se volvió a recargar en el asiento, abrió la ventanilla y sintió el aire, era un clima perfecto para la ocasión. Recordó que había leído algo sobre los dulces peligrosos en esa fecha del año, supuestamente eran sectas que, secretamente, consagraban las hojillas al señor de las tinieblas para que cada niño que muriera fuera un sacrificio; después de tantos años sin creer, e incluso cuando era niña, eso siempre le sonó al cuento de un amargado que no tenía nada mejor qué hacer en su tiempo libre.

–Por cierto–Mabel volteó una vez más–. Tengo unos asuntos que debo atender, te dejaremos en casa lo más pronto posible, lo prometo.

–No ha cuidado–sonrió.

Le gustaba hacer amigos nuevos, esa faceta suya creyó perderla con los años. Pero esos dos chicos se veían, ciertamente perturbados e incluso un poco desquiciados, pero no eran malas personas, podía sentirlo y verlo. Gideon tenía cara de ser amable, un poco tímido y tal vez persuasivo si le daban oportunidad. Pacifica por otro lado era una chica que podía percibir, era alegre, tal vez incluso amigable y extrovertida, lo más que pudiera dada su condición, pero también fuerte.*

Comenzaban las bromas, los huevos arrojados a las casas, los niños llorando por un raspón en sus rodillas, algunas casas temblaban con la música tan fuerte de sus fiestas. Comenzó también la nostalgia, la tristeza y la reflexión. Pareciera que su mente quisiera verlo sufrir, pero a cada rincón que volteaba, no podía sino verse acompañado de Mabel pidiendo dulces en las casas. Se conformaba viendo a Ale llenar cada vez más su saco, intercambiando dulces y chocolates con sus amigos mientras se mantenía al tanto desde lejos, ella regresaba y le tendía alguna golosina, para que la policía deambulando por ahí no lo confundiera con un raro que veía a los niños.

En su caminar se acercaron cada vez más al centro, los niños entraban en estampida hacia las dulcerías, dispuestos a saquear como viles ladrones, muchos iban disfrazados de eso mismo. La vio llevarse un botín de varios metros de chicle, dos bolsas enteras de paletas, toda una repisa de chocolates y varios kilos de gomitas. Casi rompió en carcajadas viendo la cara del dueño al "regalar" tanto dulce. Ale volvió y le entregó un saco bastante pesado, la noche era joven todavía y no parecía querer regresar a casa para hartarse de azúcar. Le robó una paleta y siguió caminando por la calle, alegrándose la vista con alguna chica que pasara por ahí, la mayoría eran madres, pero estaban de buen ver.

Se le antojó algo de tomar, después de ver que Ale seguía tomando dulces, decidió que no pasaría nada por pasar a la tienda y comprar algo. Adentro no estaba tan ruidoso, y mientras buscaba los refrigeradores nunca notó que Gideon se detenía afuera para que Mabel comprara algo de comer. En lados opuestos de la tienda, los gemelos ni siquiera se detenían a revisar con cuidado, sólo tomaban lo que se antojara y lo volvían a dejar en el estante. Dipper tomó un refresco de limón y se dirigió a pagar, Mabel tomó algunos paquetes de galletas y papas fritas, dirigiéndose después a los refrigeradores. Al acercarse a pagar escuchó la campanilla de la entrada, alguien había salido.

–Son veintisiete dólares, amiga–dijo el aburrido cajero con cara de pocos amigos.

Revisó su monedero, apenas tenía veinte. Torció la boca con enojo y quitó un paquete de papas fritas y un jugo, la cuenta disminuyó a diecisiete dólares. Afuera, Dipper olvidó comprar algo para Ale, revisó cuánto dinero llevaba encima y luego se dispuso a entrar de nuevo. Mabel tomó sus cosas para salir, cuando abrió la puerta casi choca con un hombre, un poco más alto que ella y con barba de varios días.

–Disculpe–dijo apurada.

–Pase–contestó el hombre.

Dipper y Mabel, al dar tres pasos más allá, se detuvieron para caer en cuenta de lo que pasaba. Esas voces sonaban tan similares, lentamente voltearon y se vieron a través del vidrio de la puerta, el tiempo se detuvo y no escucharon nada, ni siquiera su respiración. Mabel se llevó las manos a la boca soltando todo lo que traía encima, sus ojos se humedecieron y caminó lentamente a la puerta, puso la mano sobre el vidrio. Dipper se aproximó, incrédulo y asustado, estaba a punto de llorar también, no por alegría _¡Ella no debería estar aquí!_

Abrió la puerta, salió y se quedaron viendo por largos segundos, Dipper la tomó por los hombros y Mabel le acariciaba la mejilla con cuidado. Se vieron de pies a cabeza. Dipper se notaba más viejo, un poco más corpulento, se veía desvelado y cansado. Mabel estaba ojerosa, sus labios partidos apenas simulaban desconcierto y una sonrisa, aun así, para Dipper seguía viéndose tan hermosa como la última vez que la vio. Había tantas preguntas, tantos asuntos pendientes, pero se habían quedado mudos. Debía saberlo _¿Lo que soñé fue real?_

Mabel cada vez fue acortando más la distancia, ambos se dejaron llevar por el momento. El tacto de ese beso fue inigualable, combinando lo salado y lo dulce, aquella textura… los labios de su hermana eran tan deliciosos. Del otro lado de la calle, la niña no pudo creer lo que vio, incluso soltó uno de sus dulces por la impresión. Al separarse, Mabel lo abrazó y Dipper correspondió, estaban tan felices que olvidaron lo solitario de sus vidas hasta el momento, luego empezaron a reírse suavemente. Mabel observó que Gideon buscaba dónde estacionarse, tomó a Dipper de la mano y fueron hasta el otro lado. Por mucho que esos dos también lo buscaran, ese momento era de ella.*

Consiguió deshacerse de Gideon y Pacifica, por lo menos hasta el día siguiente, poniendo de excusa que se encontró con una vieja amiga de la escuela y que la invitó a pasar la noche en su departamento. A Dipper no le costó persuadirlo, diciendo que sus amigos volverían porque ella se quería poner al tanto con él. Dipper no pudo ni quería objetar. Y por muy incrédula que estuvo Ale, finalmente llegaron a la casa de Dipper por eso de la medianoche y, después de un interrogatorio con la niña, el tiempo se les fue demasiado rápido.

¿Ponerse al tanto? Había pasado demasiado desde la última vez que se vieron, reavivaron su romance con algunos besos y no pudieron resistirse a las caricias del otro. Mabel se movía por inercia, su memoria física conocía cada rincón del cuerpo de Dipper, y este sabía cómo hacerla estremecer. Sin más sonido que el de su respiración agitada, Mabel sentía las embestidas de su hermano transportarla al paraíso. La voz que le gritaba que aquello estaba mal se quedó callada con sus gemidos y los suspiros de Dipper en su cuello. La pasión desbordaba de ambos, tanto tiempo sin disfrutar del cuerpo contrario.

Cambiando de posiciones, haciendo el mayor silencio posible, esa noche mientras hacían el amor celebraban algo más que su reencuentro. Perdieron la cuenta de cuantas veces se vinieron, mordiendo el cuello del otro, saboreando sus lenguas, probando sus labios. Todo el amor que sentían por el otro, lo que nunca desapareció, culminó al caer cansados en el colchón con el sudor recorriéndoles la frente. Mabel había sucumbido rápidamente al cansancio, Dipper trataba de asimilar todo lo que sucedió, parecía una alucinación. En medio de esa alucinación, al encender la luz del baño y verse en el espejo, no pudo sino cortarse el antebrazo con sus propias uñas, hiriéndose con un ardor chocante al leer lo que estaba ahí escrito.

… _Destruir…Corazón…Tiempo…_


	10. Una Mañana de Reencuentro

**Es momento de seguir, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Capítulo 7: Una Mañana de Reencuentro**

Levantarse por la mañana no había sido difícil. Lo difícil fue mirarse al espejo y tener valor de aceptar lo que hizo. Esa mañana en particular, los labios de Dipper seguían causando un cosquilleo extraño, agradable en ella, pero su consciencia se negaba a aceptarlo.

 _Bien por ti, grandísima idiota. Encuentras a tu hermano y lo primero que piensas es en acostarte con él… maldita enferma._

Crudas palabras, sí. Pero más cruda era la satisfacción y el nulo arrepentimiento. Esa noche no fue como ninguna otra. Después de un tiempo volvió a sentirse como antes, de no ser porque no paraban de besarse, estaba segura de que su voz despertaría a la niña en la habitación contigua. Temprano en la mañana vio pasar a un chiquillo arrojando los periódicos a los jardines. Estaba envuelta en una manta, respirando entrecortadamente y mirando pasar a los pocos transeúntes. Dipper y Ale dormían.

Por unos segundos tuvo envidia de Dipper, parecía que hizo su vida normalmente. Tenía una casa, no muy grande, y también una niña, bastante mayor de lo que creía normal para el tiempo que llevaban sin verse. Ella lo reflexionó un momento, recordó que la enfermera le dijo que visitó el hospital con una niña ¿O fue el detective? Se lamió los labios y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Todavía los sentía un poco cansados.

– ¿Señorita?

Volteó a la voz de la niña, ya estaba de pie, mirándola con un gesto que no pudo discernir.

– ¿Quiere un poco de café? ¿No tiene frío aquí afuera?

–No, linda–le sonrió–. Esperaré que Dipper despierte.

La chiquilla pareció entender y volvió adentro. Nuevamente repasó la vista en el vecindario que vivía Dipper; cómodo, seguro, no muy ruidoso. No entendió el motivo de mudarse, su casa estaba en un vecindario exactamente igual. La casa de sus padres, no el departamento con suicidas despertando a todos. Había muchas cosas que quería preguntarle: _¿Por qué aquí? ¿Qué había hecho en ese tiempo? ¿Por qué se fue sin dar motivo?_ Pero más que nada _¿Por qué tenían una relación así?_

No tuvo problema anoche, Dipper la _consintió_ en muchos aspectos, era como si conociera cada rincón de su cuerpo, que supiera cómo satisfacerla a la perfección. Algo más enfermizo era, y por mucho, saber que ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que tuvo sexo. Tal vez desde antes de que Dipper se fuera y, si sus cálculos y recuerdos eran correctos, incluso había sido con él. Por ahora eso no importaba. Lo único que sabía es que estaba feliz nuevamente.

–O–O–O–O–O–

A Dipper le costó trabajo asimilar todo lo que sucedió; veía en el espejo del baño las marcas que Mabel dejó en su cuello, podía sentir los leves arañazos en su espalda. Sólo de recordarlo estaba teniendo una erección. No quería salir de allí, le daba vergüenza; Ale dijo que ella rechazó el café y dijo que esperaría.

" _Por supuesto, idiota ¿Querías que se fuera? La abandonaste a su suerte"_

Decidió afeitarse, se hizo un par de rasguños, luego tomó el control de la situación. Era como despertar con resaca. Al salir había una nota junto a dos tazas; antes podía confundirla fácilmente como la letra de Mabel, ahora sabía que era de Ale.

"Mucha suerte, papi"

–Vaya que la necesitaré–dijo frotándose la boca– ¡Mabel!

–Aquí afuera.

Antes de salir preparó ambas tazas. Si la conocía tan bien como creía, ella apreciaría que tuviera mucha azúcar. Mientras el agua se calentaba pensó en cuál sería su siguiente movimiento; más que nada, quería saber cómo es que Mabel dio con él en tan poco tiempo, se suponía que ella jamás lo encontraría. Con ambas tazas en la mano salió, se vieron unos segundos y Mabel le sonrió, le entregó la bebida y sopló antes de beber un sorbo y se sentó junto a ella. La castaña recargó la cabeza en su hombro y, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, ambos sintieron una paz que nunca antes experimentaron.

– ¿Dejas que la niña vaya sola a la escuela, Dipi-dy?

 _Dipi-dy… cómo extrañaba ese apodo._

–No siempre puedo acompañarla, además se sabe cuidar sola. Nunca se va sin uno de sus amigos, la acompañan la mayoría del camino.

–Parece simpática, me dijo que la llamara Ale, ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Alexandra? ¿Alexia?

–No, no. Simplemente Ale.

–Bonito nombre ¿Tú se lo pusiste?

–A-algo así–titubeó.

Aunque estaba envuelta con una manta, ella tenía frío, Dipper la sintió temblar y lo corroboró viéndola dar un sorbo a su café, tenía los labios temblorosos. La tomó de la mano y se levantó junto con ella de la silla, Mabel alzó la ceja ante el repentino cambio de actitud.

–Hace un poco de frío. Vamos. Estarás más cómoda adentro.

Se levantó, y aunque pudo hacerlo, no lo soltó. Dipper le dio el paso, recordando modales, y no pudo evitar verle las piernas a través de la manta; nuevamente se sentía como un adolescente, por unos instantes pudo sentirse rejuvenecido, en el vidrio de la ventana apreció un reflejo suyo más joven. Se reconoció a los doce años, con la misma gran sonrisa que Mabel le dejó después de darle un beso y corresponderle aquel Halloween de hace años. Lo ignoró y entró.

– ¿Era necesario todo esto, Dip?–preguntó.

– ¿El qué?

–Todo esto. Un lugar tranquilo, tu propio lugar. Una familia. ¿Era necesario dejar la ciudad para tenerlo?

La miró con tristeza marcada en su rostro, Mabel esperaba la respuesta cabizbaja, su cabello caía sin brillo sobre sus hombros. Todavía con ese aspecto desmejorado, Dipper tuvo el mismo pensamiento de la noche anterior. Se veía hermosa.

– ¿No estás enojada?–preguntó evadiendo el tema.

– ¿Enojada? No, no. Nunca lo estuve.

Alzó la vista y rápidamente la volvió a poner en el suelo, estaba avergonzada después de todo lo que hicieron en la cama. Doble moralista, tal vez. Pero no podía evitarlo. También estaba feliz.

–Nunca estuve enojada contigo. Te fuiste y sólo dijiste adiós, por lo menos tuviste la decencia de hacerlo y no huir en la noche como si fueras un ladrón. La vida es muy corta para estar enojada con la gente que amas. Me alegro de ver que estás bien.

" _¡Dile que se vaya! ¡Que se vaya! ¡NO DEBE ESTAR AQUÍ!"_

Nuevamente resignándose a su parte sentimental, Dipper se apegó a todo el amor que le tenía. Amor cargado de tristeza, desconcierto y temor. Nada de pasión ni libido. Todo lo sucedido en su cama era su cuerpo recordando todas esas noches. Noches que ella no debería recordar. Ahora cualquier intento de alejarla sólo la mantendría más unida a él, para Mabel así funcionaban las cosas. Además no quería dejarla ir. No más. Se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos, tanto que Mabel tomó la palabra una vez más al verlo parado ahí.

–Yo pude ayudarte.

– ¿Qué?

–Si me lo hubieras pedido, yo te hubiera ayudado con Ale. Teniendo trabajo conjunto pudimos tener una hipoteca en poco tiempo, una casa cerca de buenas escuelas… pude ser una buena tía.

Aquellas palabras se le enterraban como espinas. Ahí estaba Mabel, su amada gemela. Ofreciéndole ayuda después de tanto tiempo.

–No, Mabs. Va mucho más allá de eso.

– ¿Me podrías explicar?

–No es buen momento, yo…

–Estoy aquí. Te acabo de encontrar después de tanto tiempo ¿Y dices que no es buen momento?

–No lo tomes así, Mabel. Por favor.

Un jadeo ahogado surcó la estancia, el silencio cayó y todavía sin verlo a los ojos, Mabel se limpió una pequeña lágrima. Seguía sin enojarse. No podía enojarse con él por mucho que lo intentara. Dipper analizaba la situación con cuidado. Mabel aparecía en Halloween, después de casi dos años sin verse. Se besaban, todo resurgió de un romance enterrado y terminaron haciendo el amor. Algo no andaba bien. Estaba feliz y sabía que no podía ser así. La vida se esmeraba en verlo continuamente frustrado, enojado, ansioso y triste ¿Qué tenía ahora que lo quería ver feliz? No se fiaba de eso. No de nuevo.

– ¿Cómo están mamá y papá?–preguntó.

–Bien… dentro de lo que cabe. Te han buscado ¿Lo sabías?

–No… no pensé que lo hicieran.

– ¿Piensas que nos olvidaríamos tan fácil de ti?–rio por lo bajo y repuso–. No seas bobo.

Ambos rieron ligeramente antes de que Mabel lo invitara a sentarse con ella en el sofá. Dipper obedeció y en cuanto estuvo a su lado, ambos se tomaron de la mano y se recargaron en el sillón. Cerrando los ojos, Mabel recordó pequeños momentos de su vida cuando todo parecía más fácil; ir a la escuela, tomar un helado, reír por cosas tontas que veían en televisión y bailar la música horrible de las fiestas. Todo eso hubiera sido muy aburrido sin Dipper a su lado. La mano de Dipper en su mejilla la hizo mirarlo, la acariciaba delicadamente y ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro; una vez más se besaron y Mabel dejó atrás el estigma, siendo reemplazado por la ternura y el gusto de sentirse así nuevamente. Dipper la soltó de la mano y la rodeó por la cintura, dejó de besarla y la abrazó con fuerza, segundos después se derrumbó en su hombro y lloró como un niño, Mabel le siguió, las palabra sobraban.

… _Te amo, Mabel…_

… _También te amo, Dipper…_

Dipper abrió los ojos con espanto, ella todavía lloraba. La apartó suavemente, Mabel le sonreía, con ojos llorosos, radiantes y bellos como siempre. Dipper se vio reflejado en sus ojos verdes. Había tantas emociones ahí, las mismas que en su rostro. Miedo, tristeza, melancolía. Los ojos demacrados de Mabel lo llenaron de culpa, culpa que aumentó cuando Mabel junto sus frentes y sintieron la respiración del otro en la boca.

– ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?–le preguntó Mabel–. Hace unos días comencé a enfermar. Estoy sorda, Dipper, me siento débil y… _algo_ me lastima.

–Yo… yo… no sé.

" _¡Eso, patán! ¡Sigue mintiendo y tal vez la mantengas a salvo!… Tal vez."_

Dipper empezó a reír, su aspecto mejoró mucho, Mabel nuevamente alzó la ceja, desconcertada y empezaba a contagiarse de su risa. Revolvió su cabello y esta vez ella también rio efusiva; lucharon juguetones y revolvieron la manta en el sofá, sus cabellos se enredaron y tiraban del otro hasta que sus bocas quedaron peligrosamente cerca nuevamente. Mabel acortó la distancia y se dejaron llevar una vez más. Hasta entonces, Dipper la apartó, allí estaba el brillo de su Mabel, como siempre. Alegre, juguetona, radiante.

–No me digas que lo olvidaste–expresó abrazándola otra vez.

– ¿Olvidar qué?

La risa se apoderó de Dipper una vez más, a Mabel ya no le pareció tan gracioso y le enfadaba que él no se explicara. Finalmente y viendo que amenazaba con terminar ese momento tan ameno de reencuentro, habló sin dejar caer la sonrisa y el ánimo.

–Es normal que te sientas enferma ¿Hace cuánto que no tomas tu medicina?

– ¿Mi medicina? ¿De qué hablas? Nunca he tomado medicina.

Su hermano le dio un golpecito en la cabeza y le besó la frente, Mabel recuperó algo de color al sonrojarse.

–Tienes algo llamado "obstrucción sanguínea". Tu corazón no bombea la sangre con suficiente fuerza, eso te deja con poca energía, ya que tu corazón hace demasiado esfuerzo. Eso junto a tu cerebro cuidando que no te desmayes.

–No… lo recordaba. Oh, Dios, pero…

– ¿Mamá te llevó con ese doctorcillo en el centro o fuiste tú sola?

–Mamá me llevó, pero Dipper…

–Ese tipo es un incompetente. Por suerte para ti, Ale padece lo mismo que tú. Espera aquí, haré que te pongas mejor.

–S-sí.

Se apartaron y Dipper fue hacia su caja de medicinas, dentro había algunos antigripales, analgésicos, banditas y un ungüento para el pecho. Había un frasco más, de color marrón y sin etiqueta, se alegró de conservarlo. Antes de regresar con Mabel fue por un vaso de agua, ocultó los cuchillos debajo del lavamanos y se aseguró de que las llaves de la estufa no estuvieran abiertas; la chica lo recibió sonriente y algo cansada, Dipper le tendió un par de píldoras que ella no demoró en beber. Estaba segura de que hizo efecto, se sintió mejor casi al instante.

– ¿Cómo lo supiste, Dipi-dy?

–Eso no importa ¿Por qué lo olvidaste?

–No lo sé, no lo sé. Lo siento mucho, me puse histérica por nada.

Mabel se sorprendió de eso. Poco le duró el asombro, ya que había olvidado muchas cosas más, cosas que Dipper le recordó con esos besos y los juegos que acababan de tener en el sillón. Reparó en las manos de su hermano, no estaban tan suaves como las recordaba, eran ásperas, pesadas y recordó lo fuertes que las sintió en su cintura. Se vieron nuevamente en silencio.

–No eres reportero, ¿Verdad, Dip?

–No.

Su hermano le tomó las manos y las besó con cariño; para Mabel era extrañamente familiar ese gesto. Era un Déjà-vu, algo que le encantaba. Se sintió enamorada, aún con su mente gritándole que ese gesto estaba mal. Ahora mismo no le importaba. Había estado mal que hicieran el amor, sin embargo, su cuerpo recordaba cada caricia; su mente la apoyaba y, poco a poco la parte que gritaba _¡Incorrecto!_ Quedaba enterrada.

–Sigues teniendo las mismas manos de artista, Mabs.

–Tampoco me ha ido muy bien.

– ¿No?

–Me despidieron. No me dieron una compensación justa… mi vida no va muy bien ¿Sabes? Incluso una vieja quiso estrangularme el mismo día que me despidieron.

Dipper sintió un escalofrío pasar por su espina hasta la nuca. La suavidad de sus manos era reconfortante, casi lamentaba lo que le hizo en ese momento; Mabel bostezó y siguió mirándolo con mucho amor. No se contuvo y ella no se resistió, se besaron otra vez.

–Vamos a la habitación–dijo Dipper.

Llamar habitación a un pequeño cuarto, con una cama desgastada y con filtración de agua, le provocaba risa. Mabel le sonrió coqueta.

–Alto ahí, Dipper, ya sé que nos gustó pero vamos demasiado rápido.

–No, boba. Necesitamos descansar, anoche casi no dormimos. Despertaré a tiempo para recoger a Ale en la escuela. Sólo quiero que durmamos ¿Vale?

–Tú ganas.

Se levantaron, Mabel sintió sus piernas como un par de fideos y casi se cae, Dipper la sostuvo y caminó con ella, que bostezaba y bostezaba sintiendo las manos de Dipper en su cintura. Llegaron a la cama y antes de poderse quitar los zapatos, besó a Dipper una vez más, así estuvieron hasta que sus labios dejaron de moverse y sus ojos se cerraron. Ahí estaba la indicación a Dipper para saber que podía seguir con su deshonesto plan. Aquella "medicina" eran unos potentes calmantes que solicitó cuando no podía dormir y que todavía usaba para su insomnio algunas veces. Pálida y débil, Mabel se quedó dormida con la boca un poco abierta; le quitó los zapatos, arropó y peinó su flequillo a un lado. Le dio un beso corto en la mejilla y luego, apretando la mano con rabia, regresó a la cocina y tomó una bocanada de aire.

–No puedo dejarla ir así.

Sacó nuevamente los cuchillos y con un toque fino y preciso, cortó en su palma izquierda ahogando un grito de dolor. La sangre no demoró y regresó a la habitación, seguía tan apacible que lo siguiente lo sintió demasiado enfermizo. Sostuvo su mano derecha, provocarle una herida a Mabel le hacía sentir mal, pero no había tiempo que perder. Con el mismo cuchillo cortó su palma también, la sangre de Mabel corrió hasta gotear en el suelo y, antes de que siguiera así, Dipper juntó ambas manos laceradas entrelazando sus dedos. Sintió el agotamiento y su corazón ir demasiado rápido, sus venas se marcaron hasta que no pudo sostenerse. Así pues, cuando retiró la mano lo único que Mabel tenía era una cicatriz casi imperceptible; en su mano, Dipper observó una mancha de color negro y sabía que se puso pálido. Para cuando Mabel despertara todo estaría bien, ahora necesitaba ayuda.

Vio la sangre de ambos en el cuchillo, arrancó un cabello de Mabel y lo enredó cuidadosamente en la hoja. Después lo clavó fuertemente en la puerta, el sonido hueco de la madera lo estremeció. Una vez más regresó la vista a Mabel, sonrió adolorido y cansado.

–Todo estará bien. Lo prometo.

Dicho eso, salió casi queriendo arrastrarse, las náuseas era lo único que evitaba el desmayo.

–O–O–O–O–O–

Estaba acostumbrada a las miradas despectivas y las palabras hirientes, de manera que esto rosaba lo absurdo. Johana se sentó con ella durante el cambio de clases, su compañera no había llegado y Ale siempre estaba sola; la rubia le sonrió y le entregó un caramelo de miel, un dulce que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de abrir todavía, luego de ello le sonrió e ignorando todos los susurros en el aula, le empezó a hablar.

–Así que después de jugar con ese niño quedé llena de lodo ¿Puedes creerlo? Fue muy divertido, así que el regaño de mis padres me importó un comino. A todo esto ¿Cómo te la pasaste en Halloween, Ale?

–Bien, muy bien.

Cortante e indiferente, Ale todavía no se olvidaba de sus lentes rotos ni de los insultos, sin embargo Johana ya parecía olvidarse de sus arañazos en la cara y los azotes en el suelo. Miraba impacientemente el caramelo que le dio, así que para darle el gusto, Ale lo destapó y lo metió a su boca. Sorprendentemente, estaba muy bueno.

–Conseguí muchas cosas. Bastantes gomitas. Amo las gomitas–repuso sonriendo y saboreando el dulce.

–Genial, a mí me encanta el chocolate ¿Traemos algunas para mañana en el almuerzo?

–Sí, ¿Por qué no?

Desconfiada de esa nueva actitud, Ale todavía esperaba alguna broma, algún insulto, quizás que el dulce supiera a ajo o que tuviera un bicho en el centro. Se relajó cuando al sabor del café inundó su boca llegado al centro del dulce. Las clases transcurrían con normalidad; a la hora de deportes, el profesor Dani se veía muy feliz por ella, ya que Johana la incluyó en su equipo y sus amigas la incluían a regañadientes. Poco después jugaban como si fueran amigas de toda la vida, aunque el aspecto desmejorado de Ale todavía lo tenía al pendiente.

Cuando las clases estaban por terminar, Dani indicó que fueran a los vestidores; las chicas se duchaban en conjunto y jugaban de vez en cuando con la espuma de su champú. Ya se estaban vaciando y sólo quedaron ellas dos. Ale se sorprendió viéndola de espaldas, ella era un año mayor, y para la edad que tenía, se vio sorprendida del tamaño que tenía el busto; revisó los suyos y apenas crecían, al voltear y verla de nuevo, estaba desnuda frente a ella, volteó la cara con un imperceptible sonrojo que le hizo gracia a Johana.

– ¿Qué? No seas infantil ¿Nunca te los has visto?

–No es eso… ¿Por qué te portas tan amable?

Johana suspiró al principio, se puso un sostén y luego sacó el de Ale para que se lo pusiera. Todavía algo cohibida, Ale se lo puso frente a ella, luego de unos segundos en silencio, donde ambas analizaban el rostro de la otra, respondió con tono suave.

–Hace unos días mi hermano mayor lo intentó.

– ¿Intentó qué?

La rubia levantó las manos de Ale, que una vez más se sonrojó ante el tacto tan repentino, y acarició sus cicatrices en la muñeca con el pulgar de ambas manos. Levantó la mirada y descubrió a Johana con ojos llorosos, era obvio que no era por el champú que le entró en los ojos hace unos minutos.

–Él está en la preparatoria, camino a la universidad. Se meten con él desde que tenía nuestra edad. No lo soportaba más y se cortó exactamente aquí.

Acarició sus cicatrices de regreso, Ale retiró la mano y sacó su blusa, se mordió el labio.

–Te dijo que duele ¿No es verdad?

–Y lo siento mucho. Lamento haberme burlado de tus problemas. Ahora que sé lo horrendo que es, estoy muy arrepentida ¿Podrías perdonarme?

–Eh… no sé si debería.

Johana asintió, comprendía. Todavía para Ale seguía sonando bastante falso.

– ¿Al menos crees que podamos ser amigas?

Esta vez asintió, mostrándole una sonrisa. Su nueva amiga se levantó, le señaló su casillero con duda, Ale negó y entonces Johana cerró la puerta. La expresión de su compañera nuevamente se tornó en asombro, regresó con Ale y le tomó la mano una vez más, un pequeño escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza y se quedó congelada cuando sintió sus dedos húmedos en las cortadas de su incidente con la venta de su casa, cuando se miraron otra vez ella se notaba preocupada.

– ¿Quisiste hacerlo de nuevo?

–No, no. Mi casa se quemaba y entré en pánico. Salí volando por la ventana.

–Me alegro de que no pasara a mayores… ¿Tienes dinero para el almuerzo?

Ale negó, salió muy rápido de su casa. Seguían tomadas de la mano, silenciosas, mirándose como si esperaran un movimiento de la otra, luego sonó la campana indicando la hora del almuerzo. Tomaron sus cosas y salieron directo a la cafetería. El corazón de Ale latía demasiado rápido. Durante la merienda–la cual corrió por cuenta de Johana–Ale se desenvolvió lo más que pudo, sus amigas la incluían en la conversación, aunque en el fondo seguía esperando la broma, además de que su cabeza estaba hecha un mar de pensamientos.

 _¿Por qué tanta insistencia en tomar mi mano? ¿No es raro?_

Era la primera vez que le pasaba, por lo mismo, seguía sintiéndose extraña. Decidió que antes del próximo periodo de clases, iría al baño a tratar de pensar mejor, siempre estaba silencioso y nadie la molestaría. Se miró al espejo, no se consideraba muy bonita y los lentes que traía la hacían sentirse incluso más fea, puesto que incluso era bajita y ningún chico se molestaba en hablarle como a las otras chicas. Era eso entonces, no supo cómo sentirse cuando Johana le tomó la mano y sólo pudo sonrojarse. Se regañó y riéndose, se dio un golpecito en la cabeza por confundir una pequeña búsqueda de perdón y amistad con segundas intenciones. La luz del baño parpadeó sacándole de sus pensamientos y la puerta de una caseta se abrió mostrándole a un hombre vestido con traje color negro y la cara descompuesta. Pedazos de carne caían por su barbilla, le mostraba la mitad de su dentadura y la mitad de su cráneo.

–Hola, cariño ¿Cómo estás?–preguntó el hombre.

Volteándose asustada, Ale retrocedió por los lavamanos hasta tratar de tomar la perilla de la puerta, el hombre enarcó una sonrisa demente y enorme, que derramó líquido amarillento al separar las mejillas corroídas. Esa voz sonaba idéntica al conejo que la aterrorizó días atrás.

– ¿Qué quieres conmigo? ¡Déjame en paz!

– ¿Ale? ¿Estás ahí?

Johana estaba por fuera del baño, la perilla giró y giró, pero la puerta no se abría. El espectro se burló con una carcajada, su quijada se desgajó dejando caer su lengua verdosa y llena de gusanos, Ale palideció y se quedó muda por el miedo.

– ¡Ale, abre la puerta!

– ¡Ayuda!

– ¡Nadie puede ayudarte!

– ¡¿Quién está contigo?! ¡Alguien ayude!

–Han escapado durante mucho tiempo. Ha llegado la hora de saldar deudas, niña. No. Pueden. Escapar.

Ambas chicas tiraban de la puerta hacia afuera, cuando trataron de sujetar el pomo lo descubrieron caliente, era imposible tomarlo. Johana entró en pánico escuchando los gritos de Ale, varios de sus compañeros se quedaron reunidos a los alrededores, algunos golpeaban la puerta también, temiendo que alguien le estuviera haciendo daño.

– ¡Quítate de encima!

El hombre la sujetó por sus débiles manos, su lengua se tornó como una serpiente alrededor de su cuello y los gusanos le recorrían la cara, cortando con unas pequeñas espinas y rasguñándola. Forcejeó y logró soltarse, se quitó los gusanos de la cara y entonces aterrizó contra la puerta, el espectro la golpeó haciéndole sangrar la nariz.

–Regresarás conmigo, niña.

La luz parpadeaba y en instantes, ese hombre no era el único, el baño estaba lleno de mujeres y hombres con aspecto parecido. Carcomidos de la cara, derramando líquidos asquerosos de sus heridas y burlándose de ella; se levantó duramente del suelo y escuchaba que sus compañeros gritaban por ayuda.

– ¡Ale, Ale!

El profesor Daniel aparecía nuevamente para salvarla. Antes de poder gritar, los fantasmas la tomaron en brazos y le taparon la boca, arrastrándola de pies y manos la jalaron hacia el fondo del baño. Envuelta en el terror, Ale observó la sombra de un monstruo calcada en la pared, sonriendo y abriendo la boca para devorarla. Todo se desvaneció cuando el profesor abrió la puerta y descubrió una aroma a podredumbre, Ale estaba tirada en el suelo, sangrando de la nariz y rasguños en la cara. La chiquilla corrió a abrazarlo y ambos salieron antes de vomitar por la peste. Dentro no había nada y Johana negó horrorizada. No podía estar equivocada, ella escuchó la voz de alguien además de Ale. La conmoción atrajo a unos cuantos mirones. Solidariamente, uno de sus compañeros de clase se quitó la sudadera y se la puso a Ale en el rostro, y sin decir nada más, volvieron a sus aulas. El profesor y Johana se miraron y corrieron directo a la enfermería, llamarían a Dipper en cuanto pudieran.

–O–O–O–O–O–

Y mientras Mabel dormía, Dipper corrió a pedir ayuda. La construcción estaba en su punto medio, de lejos pudo ver a su regordete jefe Soos, que vestía su típico casco y chaleco brillante, el resto de sus compañeros iba y venía con palas y montones de escombros sobre las carretillas. Una vez que lo abrió aproximarse, Soos sonrió desaprobatoriamente, estaba por regañarlo cuando vio su aspecto desmejorado, casi cayó en sus brazos y le costaba respirar.

–Dipper, muchacho ¿Qué te pasa?

Lo sintió anormalmente frío, no podía creerlo, incluso su rostro parecía el de un muerto.

–Necesito tiempo. No estoy bien.

–Por todos los cielos, llamaré a una ambulancia.

–No, no lo hagas. Estaré bien, sólo necesito un tiempo para recuperarme.

–Todo el que necesites, chico ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti?

Le pediría dinero, pero ya sentía que se aprovechaba. Su jefe era altruista, bonachón y divertido, aunque sólo necesitaba ir con él para informar que estaría ausente unos días de su trabajo. Haciendo gala nuevamente de su sexto sentido, Soos había preparado un cheque más temprano, se lo tendió a Dipper con una sonrisa, él quiso negarlo y se iba, Soos prácticamente lo obligó a aceptarlo.

–Todo lo que te prestado me lo pagarás luego. Esto es un regalo. Cuando termines el trabajo seguirá aquí, mientras no quiero que te acerques ¿Vale?

–Muchas gracias, de verdad muchísimas gracias.

–Ya, ya. No seas un adulador. Anda, lárgate.

Se detuvo un momento en la esquina, escupió sangre al aire y esta vez sólo unos pocos de sus compañeros se detenían a verlo, Soos se acercó palmeándole el hombro.

– ¿Seguro que estás bien, amigo?

–Necesito descansar un poco, sólo un poco.

Ese día no había mucho sol, así que Soos lo encaminó hasta una pequeña zona de descanso y lo sentó en una silla, al lado del ventilador, dándole después una lata de refresco bien fría que Dipper no tardó en beber.

–No te veía así desde que empezaste a trabajar conmigo. ¿Qué te pasa?

–Mi hermana acaba de llegar a mi casa. Está muy enferma y necesito algo de tiempo para cuidar de ella, Soos.

–Ni siquiera sabía que tenías una hermana, hombre ¿Qué tiene ella? No me digas que es un cáncer.

–Algo parecido… mucho más grave. No sabemos qué sea, pero debo ayudarla.

Soos tenía una mirada compasiva, analizaba la situación y aunque Dipper en parte le dijo la verdad, no era que Mabel estuviera enferma. Moría lentamente, no por una enfermedad, sino por su culpa y sabía muy bien que ahora que Mabel estaba con él, debía ayudarla antes de dejarla.

–Debo salir de la ciudad.

–Con ese dinero será suficiente ¿Tienes auto?

–Claro, sí. Usaremos el de ella, la sacaré de aquí unos días, debe ver un médico cuanto antes.

–Bueno, ya lo dije. Toma el tiempo que necesites y vuelve cuando ambos estén mejor.

Todavía se tomó un tiempo en respirar con normalidad, se revisó la mano y vio que la mancha se desvanecía dejando un moretón en su lugar, todavía dolía como si echara alcohol en su cortada. En breve llegaron dos trabajadores solicitando a Soos en sus zonas de trabajo, se despidieron con la mano y Dipper se levantó e instantes después tropezó, una piedra astutamente puesta se le encajó en el pecho. Volteó a sus pies y se horrorizó viendo una mano sujetándole su pierna, la sacudió fuertemente y la dejó retorciéndose, como una rama seca quemándose.

Debía volver con Mabel tan pronto fuera posible. En su salida de la construcción, otra mano lo sujetó del pantalón, se la quitó y muchas más se atravesaban en su camino. Uno de sus compañeros lo vio desde el quinto piso del edificio, evadiendo cosas invisibles, trató de aguzar la vista, y no distinguió nada.

–Vaya chiflado.

–O–O–O–O–O–

En casa de la señora Martínez, el teléfono sonaba y sonaba, comunicándose de la escuela para avisar a alguien que Ale estaba herida y espantada, mala suerte, ella no estaba. Cruzando la calle, en la casa de Dipper, Mabel dormía todavía cómodamente, sin noción de la sombra que entró a la casa; una aparición calcada por el suelo y las paredes, se detuvo frente a la habitación de Dipper, viéndole dormir tan tranquila. Se acercó sigilosamente y al estirar su mano, fue repelida y se desintegró esa porción de su cuerpo. Tomó la forma de una mujer casi anciana, cara morena y expresión de rabia marcada en el rostro. Observó el cuchillo clavado en la puerta, su mano descubierta y sonrió.

– ¿Cuánta ayuda creíste que podías darle?

Sujetó el cuchillo con ambas manos, en instantes el cabello de Mabel se desintegraba y la sangre de ambos se secaba. Estaba por asesinarla, sus inconsistentes manos temblaban ansiosas por sentir cómo se la vida se le escapaba. Afuera, con fuerzas recuperadas y agitado por correr desde la parada de autobús, Dipper entraba de nuevo a su casa, descubriendo allí a esa mujer, justo a tiempo para verla entrar con el cuchillo en la mano y a punto de apuñalar a Mabel, le sujetó la mano y la apartó con fuerza.

– ¡Ella morirá!

– ¡No le harán nada!

Le retorció la mano, la aparición soltó un alarido y su brazo se descompuso volviéndose poco más que huesos, polvo y un montón de insectos, rápidamente Dipper la sujetó por el cuello, los dientes de la siniestra anciana botaron a su rostro, la ceja le temblaba, su furia y miedo le envolvieron en demencia.

– ¿Así que querías estrangularla? ¿Eh, perra?

La mujer profirió unas últimas palabras que no pudo distinguir, Dipper la vio haciéndose polvo y bichos repugnantes. No tenía duda alguna de que esa maldita fue la anciana que quiso matar a Mabel el día que perdió su trabajo. Sólo ella podía hacer algo así. Finalmente la anciana se volvió un esqueleto de huesos amarillentos y un montón de ratas muertas, él cayó encima del montón de basura, llenándose de tierra y sintiendo asco. Se quedó un rato echado en esos restos, perdiendo la consciencia, hasta que reaccionó de golpe. Los huesos se desintegraron y dejaron atrás sólo un montoncillo de cenizas.

–No dejaré que le hagan nada a Mabel–jadeó con ojos llorosos.

Se levantó y fue a la cocina, bebió toda el agua que pudo y regresó, cayó rendido al pie de la cama, viéndola dormir sin saber todo lo que estaba pasando. Le tomó la mano una vez más y la llevó a su cara, sintiéndola en su recién afeitada barbilla.

… _Dios, qué bien se siente…_

Año y medio. Ni siquiera fueron dos años y sentía como si no la hubiera visto en una eternidad. Era increíble cómo las cosas iban de estar bien, a un completo infierno. Su hermana moría, necesitaba saber manejar su mentira antes de encontrar una solución, esperaba que ella siguiera creyéndole tal como le creyó en la mañana acerca de un padecimiento con el peor nombre inventado que existía. Compró una cajita con pastillas de azúcar, placebos que lo harían más fácil, todo iría bien mientras ella no supiera que mentía.

–Perdóname, Mabel…

Antes de soltar el llanto, tocaron incesantes a su puerta, no tenía intenciones de abrir hasta que escuchó la voz de su vecina.

– ¡Dipper, hablan de la escuela! ¡Ale se puso mal!

–Oh mierda.

Salió y pidió detalles. Antes de partir con rumbo a la escuela, escribió una pequeña nota por si ella despertaba antes de que llegara, la puso al lado suyo y después de darle un beso en los labios, salió a toda prisa por su hija.

–O–O–O–O–O

 **Con eso terminamos. Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben que estaré muy feliz de leer sus comentarios, así que los invito a pasarse por mis otros trabajos. Sin más, yo me despido. Hasta la próxima.**

– **Slash.**


	11. Mentiras Felices

**8**

 **Mentiras Felices**

Dipper atravesó la puerta de la escuela totalmente enfadado, asustado y preocupado. Caminó a la enfermería apartando de su camino a los pocos alumnos y profesores que pasaban junto de él; apartándose de su errático caminar y furiosa mirada. Ni siquiera llamó a la puerta cuando llegó a la enfermería, simplemente abrió de un repentino movimiento que asustó a la enfermera y a Johana, que se preparaba para salir. En el momento en que Dipper la vio quiso arrojársele encima para estrangularla, estaba seguro de que esa pequeña perra era la responsable de que lo que sucedió. Sin embargo, inmediatamente desechó ese pensamiento. Claro que no era su culpa.

—¿Cómo está mi hija? —preguntó apartando a Johana con una mano.

Ale estaba acostada en la camilla, tenía algunas heridas y su brazo era lo que más preocupaba. La enfermera le pasó una paleta de caramelo y él la aceptó un tanto confundido.

—Se desmayó, pero está bien, puede irse de aquí cuando despierte.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

La mujer torció la boca, dando a entender que no lo sabía. Johana, hasta entonces en silencio, se acercó a Dipper también y le jaló la camisa; volteó sacándole un susto, se veía realmente cansado, perturbado, pero aun así ella se lo dijo.

—Algo le pasó en el baño, no sé qué fue, pero debió asustarla mucho para dejarlo así.

—¿Todo esto fue por un susto?

La chiquilla se encogió de hombros sin saberlo, la enfermera nuevamente se metió.

—¿La niña tiene problemas cardiacos? Eso puede ser muy serio.

—No, no. Está en el expediente, no tiene ninguna enfermedad como esa.

La enfermera salió para atender una llamada y los dejó ahí a los dos, acompañando a Ale. Johana se sentó otra vez y dudó antes de decirle a Dipper; temía que él creyera que estaba loca. Sin embargo, lo veía frotarse la boca tan preocupado y estirarse de vez en cuando el cabello, que sintió remordimiento de guardárselo.

—Creo que había alguien más con ella en el baño.

—¿Qué dices?

La mente de Dipper rápidamente voló hacia los peores escenarios, creyendo que su hija pudo ser víctima de violación o algo peor. Inmediatamente olvidó todo eso para concentrarse en lo que de verdad estaba pasando.

—Sí… suena raro, pero yo lo sé, lo escuché. Había alguien en el baño, eran como muchas personas, aunque no estoy segura.

—Espero que no estés mintiendo, porque entonces…

—Se lo juro. Ale es mi amiga, por eso me quedé aquí con ella.

—¿Así que ahora es tu amiga?

Johana asintió un poco avergonzada de sus palabras. En tanto, Dipper acarició la cara de la niña, tenía algunos rasguños, ya no muy visibles, pero vaya que le dolió notárselos. Suspiró cansado y se sentó en una silla frente a la camilla, esperando que Ale despertara.

—Ale no vendrá a la escuela—dijo en voz alta llamando su atención.

—Sí, eso está bien—asintió Johana—. Yo le llevaré la tarea si quiere, compartimos las mismas clases.

—No, no. No sé cuándo podrá regresar, es mejor que no. Ya luego hablaré con sus profesores.

—¿La cambiará de escuela?

—No lo sé—respondió todavía en voz baja.

—Entonces creo que ya me voy, la llamaré luego.

Dipper asintió y la vio marcharse. Suspiró sintiendo una gran opresión en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta. Esperaba que la enfermera le diera algo para el dolor, sentía que estaba por desmayarse. Volvió a respirar hondo y analizó todo lo que estaba pasando. Empezando por aquel sueño de hace varias noches y su visión de ese edificio; no le bastaba con tener a Mabel junto a él, tenía que protegerlas de todo lo que estaba por venir.

«No, no vendrá. Tengo que evitarlo» se dijo «Pero ¿Cómo?»

Inconscientemente pensó en Mabel y lo que había dicho esa misma mañana. Disfrutó los besos, las caricias, escuchar su voz una vez más. Y lo atormentaba el hecho de que no podía ser así, no debía serlo. Se mordió el labio y se abrió una llaga, escurrió una pequeña gota de sangre y se frotó la cara, sintiendo algunas gotas de sudor.

«Mabel debió olvidarlo todo. Todo» pensó otra vez.

Poco tiempo que se había convertido algo casi eterno. Pensaba en todo aquello de una manera tan lejana, _los pecados_ que lo hundieron a una vida de miseria, aquellos que lo orillaron a alejarse de ella y la vida que conocía. Lo peor, seguramente sería lo que dijo _él_ ese día en el café. _«Nadie huye de su pasado, cometiste un error al apartarte»._ Esas palabras lo llenaron de terror nuevamente ahí donde estaba sentado. Cada parte de su pasado. Estaba por quedarse dormido cuando escuchó removerse a Ale sobre la camilla, se levantó chasqueando la lengua y temblando.

—Papá…—dijo sin saber que Dipper que estaba ahí—. Papá…

—Ale, Ale—se apresuró a tomarle la mano y ella abrió los ojos rápidamente, alterada—. Aquí estoy, hija ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Quién es el hombre de traje? —preguntó con voz débil.

—No hay ningún hombre de traje, hija. No hay nadie más.

—Me atacó… todos me atacaron—dijo queriéndose levantar, en ese momento llegó la enfermera una vez más.

—Ah, ya despertó ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, todo bien—se apresuró Dipper respondiéndole.

Antes de que ella pudiera objetar otra cosa, Dipper cargó a Ale y con algo de trabajo recogió sus cosas. No necesitó abrir la puerta, Ale lo hizo, le costó un poco de trabajo estando mareada y lo logró al segundo intento. Lo bueno era que no había gente por los corredores y pudo salir sin demorarse. Todavía tenía que vigilar a Mabel y lo único que hacía era perder el tiempo. _«Tiempo»_ resonó en su cabeza y lo apresuró, Ale le pidió bajarse y él obedeció, entonces detuvo un taxi para llegar más rápido y por fin pudo tomarse un respiro. Ella trataba de no dormir, pero se sentía débil. Le dio las indicaciones al conductor y solo fue cuestión de esperar. Dipper se quedó dormido.

—O—O—O—O—O—

Una violenta arcada le despertó, apenas abría los ojos cuando un segundo ataque le manchó el abdomen y el cobertor en la cama. Trató de levantarse y cayó a los pocos pasos, respiraba violentamente y pequeñas gotas de sangre le escurrían por la nariz, el dolor de su cabeza volvía y con una nueva sacudida vomitó un espeso líquido de color negro con manchas rojas, pequeños insectos se revolvían en la mancha y la llenaron de terror, agitando sus diminutas patas para levantarse. Se levantó sintiendo sus pies como bloques de plomo, sus manos entumidas y el corazón latiendo descontrolado.

—Dipper—llamó a su hermano lastimosamente cuando una nueva arcada le hizo vomitar más, quedándose a unos pasos del baño.

Él no contestó y entonces se preocupó. Sintió que sus extremidades respondían con más facilidad y hasta entonces sintió dolor en su mano derecha, ardía como si la hubieran cortado. Abrió el baño y se vio reflejada por un segundo en el espejo antes de vaciar otra vez su estómago, esta vez cayeron gusanos y una larga lombriz de color negro que se quedó colgando como un péndulo desde sus labios. Podía sentirla retorcerse desde el fondo de su garganta. Cayó de espalda hacia la pared y se resbaló lentamente hasta caer de lado izquierdo, sintiendo un dolor terrible en el tórax y la espalda baja.

—Dipper… ayúdame…

 _«¿Qué vamos a hacer?»_ escuchó su voz.

 _«Tengo que pensar en algo, solo necesito pensar»_ respondió Dipper, un Dipper que sonaba más joven.

 _«Dipper, esto es demasiado serio»_

 _«¡Lo sé, lo sé!»_

Nuevamente esa niebla disipándose dentro de su mente. Había pequeños fotogramas, cosas inconclusas y borrosas. Ambos se miraban frente a un espejo, ella estaba triste, él estaba asustado. El sol entraba por una ventana en la parte de atrás, cubriendo todo ese lugar con sombras, volviéndolo más claustrofóbico, asfixiante. Su corazón comenzó a latir lentamente otra vez, dejando una terrible dolencia en su pecho y la sensación de que estallaría en cualquier segundo.

«Mi corazón» pensó mientras veía esas sombras mirando algo con mucha atención, algo puesto sobre la cama, algo que nuevamente cubrió esa capa de niebla.

Y siempre tenía algo que ver con todo eso, _algo_ que se le escapaba. Antes de perder la consciencia logró ponerse en pie, los brazos le temblaban, sentía la nariz tapada y respiraba por la boca, pensando en todo. Lo dijo esa anciana, algo sobre un corazón, y luego fue Pacifica quien lo dijo. Cayó nuevamente y sintió que una aguja se le clavaba en el pecho, era un dolor agudo, punzante, empezaba a cerrar los ojos, y los abrió rápidamente. Sentía que si volvía a dormir entonces ya no despertaría, no se arriesgaría a eso y torpemente se apoyó en sus codos, esta vez ni siquiera sintió la bilis que le cayó por la boca, solo la dejó salir y se levantó a medias, quedando arrodillada. Se sujetó del lavamanos y logró ponerse en pie, tambaleando, todo le daba vueltas.

 _«Será lo mismo de siempre, solo necesito pensar en algo»_

 _«¿Qué pasa si no? ¿Qué pasa si no puedes solucionarlo, Dipper?»_

 _«Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo, Mabel»_

 _«Pero… ¿Tú quieres solucionarlo?_

Por fin pudo respirar con normalidad, el dolor se iba paulatinamente y todo dejó de ser borroso, aunque todavía sentía su cuerpo demasiado débil, casi ausente. Miró lentamente hacia el suelo y, aunque ver sus manchas de vómito por todo el piso le asqueó, ya no pudo continuar, quedó totalmente vacía, solo quedaba el dolor en el estómago y el vientre. Caminó todavía con paso débil hacia el sofá de la estancia y se sentó dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Nunca creyó que su enfermedad fuera tan grave, Dipper realmente debió pasarla mal con esa niña si solamente él podía cuidarla.

«La medicina» se dijo «Maldición, debí tomarla del botiquín ¿Dónde está Dipper? ¿Dónde está la niña?»

Quiso razonar, pero no había ningún reloj a la vista, no quería moverse y se quejaba en voz baja, aguantando. Bien podían ser solo veinte minutos los que durmió, bien podían ser horas. Veía la luz por las cortinas y no supo si era mediodía o el ocaso, pues cuando estaba nublado era un poco más difícil de saber. Solo sabía que era un día gris.

«Por supuesto, es noviembre»

Su cuerpo se tomó varios minutos hasta reaccionar por el frío, pensó que sería simpe fiebre, y el aroma del vómito que manchó su camisa le llegó provocándole más asco, se maldijo otra vez por sentirse tan débil para ni siquiera poder alzar las manos y quitársela; se relamió la boca y sintió otra vez esa espesa sustancia. No escuchó que un auto se estacionó afuera de la casa, solo le dieron un buen susto cuando abrió la puerta, ahí estaban ellos dos, con la misma cara de decepción y lástima que seguramente ella también tenía. Ale se sentó cerca de ella, mirando especialmente su camisa manchada, Dipper cerró la puerta y se dejó caer por esta hasta sentarse en el suelo, la mochila de la niña quedó a su lado.

—Dipper…—lo llamó ella.

—¿Sí, Mabel?

—Perdón por el desastre que hice, no me siento bien.

—No hay cuidado, ¿Hace cuánto estás despierta?

—No sé… creo que… media hora.

Estaba claro que no lo sabía, pero no quería agobiarla. Se acercó y le puso una mano en la mejilla, no tenía fiebre, pero estaba muy pálida y lo miraba con cierto pesar. Ella en cambio miró a Ale, sentada y dormitando, mirando hacia la pared.

—¿Tú estás bien? —le preguntó Mabel.

—Algo así… ahora tendrán motivos para fastidiarme en la escuela—respondió con cierta amargura.

—No, ya no irás—sentenció Dipper, dejándola desconcertada.

—¿Es en serio, papá?

—Está pasando algo muy serio, no quiero tenerte lejos de mí.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Dip?

—Te lo contaré después, por ahora debemos descansar. Los tres debemos.

Ninguna de las dos se atrevió a contradecirlo. Dipper se levantó con algo de trabajo y comenzó a limpiar la habitación y el baño; todo mientras Mabel se moría de vergüenza por eso, y cuando quiso entablar conversación con su sobrina, la vio durmiendo plácidamente sentada en el sillón. Definitivamente sería una tarde demasiado larga.

—O—O—O—O—O—

La salud de Pacifica decayó otro poco desde que dejó a Mabel en la calle, junto a su amiga, y buscarla se estaba volviendo una tarea no muy difícil pero sí demasiado molesta. Se desapareció la noche anterior y apenas tenía noción del lugar donde estaba; realmente quiso creerle, eso de que se quedaría a dormir con una amiga tomando en cuenta lo tarde que era y el lugar donde estaba. Sin embargo, era demasiado coincidencia y la peor parte se la estaba llevando Pacifica. La dejó dormida en una habitación del motel que estaba a un lado de la autopista. Según ella, si _algo malo_ llegaba a pasarle, sería mejor estar en un lugar donde hubiera gente a todas horas.

Se detuvo en la esquina antes de cruzar la calle, debía regresar a aquella tienda donde la dejó anoche y preguntar qué había pasado. En una situación como la que estaba viviendo, toda precaución era bienvenida. Había poca gente, esperó que llegara su turno y entonces preguntó por una chica de cabello café y un suéter. El dependiente lo pensó algunos segundos antes de responder con un seco gesto de desinterés.

—No la vi, muchacho.

—¿Está seguro? Cabello largo de color café, se veía enferma, veinte años a lo mucho.

—¿A qué hora vino? Tal vez la recuerde, andaba un poco distraído.

—No lo sé, ya era de noche. Ya muchos niños andaban por la calle y ella entró para comprar algo de comer.

—Recuerdo a tres chicas, pero todas venían con sus amigos y eran, ya sabes, niñas pidiendo dulces. Aunque hubo una que entró después de todas ellas, se fue con un hombre mayor que ella.

Gideon sintió la adrenalina subiendo por su garganta, aunque rápidamente la desechó, bien podía ser otra gente y no valdría la pena hacer olas por nada.

—¿Qué tan mayor?

—No lo sé, tal vez treinta años—Gideon se mordió el dedo, intrigado, hasta que el sujeto recordó otra cosa—. Creo que eran novios, se besaron aquí frente a la tienda.

—Eso no ayuda—respondió un tanto molesto, susurrando, aunque el encargado pudo escucharlo.

—Pues lo siento mucho, amigo. No puedo ayudarte.

Entraron dos clientes y Gideon se marchó, torciendo la boca, igualmente molesto y pensó que todo eso era un pequeño callejón aparentemente sin salida. Ella no podía irse muy lejos, no en su condición, y ciertamente dependía de ella; aun así, el pequeño escalofrío que sintió al escuchar que "se fue" con un hombre mayor, lo traía ciertamente interesado. Había pasado apenas medio día desde que dejó a Pacifica descansando en su habitación y decidió volver para informarla, tal vez ella tuviera interés en eso. Al momento de regresar al coche y ponerlo en marcha se llevó un tremendo susto cuando a su lado apareció un hombre de traje negro y sombrero de copa; se miraron con atención, él estaba totalmente nervioso.

—Conduce—dijo—. Necesitas a la chica.

—¿Quién diablos eres? ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

—Obedece—respondió hoscamente—. El tiempo es valioso.

Gideon se puso en marcha rápidamente, el invasor se había esfumado, dejándolo con los nervios alterados. Regresó al hostal con bastante prisa, rebasando cuanto auto se le pusiera al frente. En el momento que entró a la habitación despertó a Pacifica, cerró la puerta y ella se alteró por su brusca entrada.

—¿Quién es?

—Soy yo, Pacifica ¿Estás bien?

—Gideon, me diste un susto terrible ¿Lograste encontrarla?

—Probablemente… pero acaba de suceder otra cosa.

—¿Qué fue?

—Una aparición.

—¿Te lastimó?

—No, no. Solo quería decírtelo, tenía un sombrero, estaba vestido como esos tipos del siglo pasado, ya sabes, elegante.

La rubia se levantaba con algo de trabajo, Gideon la ayudó sosteniéndola con las manos, cuidando de no lastimar sus heridas y moretones. Ella se frotó la cara, mirando el suelo y finalmente levantó la vista.

—¿Te dijo algo?

—Nada, solo _«Necesitas a la chica»_

—¿De quién hablaba? ¿No dijo nada más?

—Nada.

Le pasó su ropa y la ayudó a vestirse con cierta dificultad. Pacifica no soñó nada durante la noche anterior, y con su "contacto" muerto, todo se volvería más difícil, en cierto modo, ahora era su responsabilidad procurar que no se causara más daño.

—¿Qué crees que haya sido? —la cuestionó el chico nuevamente.

—No lo sé, la aparición podría ser mala o buena. No lo sé, eso tendrá que verse en los siguientes días.

—¿Siguientes días? —le recalcó molesto Gideon—¡Anoche dijiste que no pasaría de este mes sin que algo malo nos pasara!

—Tenemos todo un mes para resolverlo, Gideon—le respondió con cierta cólera.

—No tenemos un mes, ninguno de los cuatro lo tiene ¿Qué pasará cuando estés demasiado debilitada? ¿Qué pasa si te esfumas como _ella_?

—Cuento contigo para que no pase nada de eso, Gideon—buscó a tientas y él le dio la mano—. Confío en ti, harás algo bueno, estoy segura.

Se sentó junto a ella en la cama, recordó cómo la noche anterior se la pasó delirando, diciendo que la habitación estaba llena de cadáveres que se burlaban de ellos. Probablemente fuera cierto, y su reflejo totalmente cansado y ojeroso que vio en la mañana se lo confirmó. Resultó ser una chica muy frágil que, al igual que él, trataba de recuperar su vida.

—Apenas puedo cuidar de mí ¿Crees que haces bien poniéndote en mis manos?

—Nunca había avanzado tanto desde los últimos dos años, créeme que confío en ti más que en cualquier otra persona.

Él asintió, definitivamente se sentía bien que alguien le dijera eso. Solo esperaba que Pacifica no tuviera que lamentar sus palabras, ni él sus propias acciones. Tomaron sus pocas pertenencias y bajaron para continuar con su búsqueda. El tiempo se estaba acabando.

—O—O—O—O—O—

La presencia de esa chica en casa, sumando que Dipper nunca había estado en una relación, terminó haciendo que Ale los mirara con atención durante el siguiente par de horas. Luego de una siesta de apenas cuarenta minutos, él se notaba más hablador que de costumbre, y Mabel, aún débil, correspondía plenamente con una sonrisa. En su mente vagaban varias posibilidades, desde que fuera una antigua amiga, o una exnovia de quien él todavía no se olvidaba. Aunque eso sí, estaba contenta de ver más feliz de lo acostumbrado a su padre.

—¿Quieren pedir una pizza? —les preguntó él desde la cocina.

—¡Sí! —se apresuró a responder ella, luego miró a Mabel, sentada en el sofá y con una camisa de Dipper puesta—. Bueno, si usted no tiene inconveniente.

—Dime Mabel, tesoro. Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo, ya no recuerdo la última vez que comí un pedazo de pizza.

—¡Súper, entonces ya regreso!

—¿Adónde vas?

—A pedir prestado el teléfono de la vecina.

—No, no. Busca en…—lo pensó un segundo—. En la habitación de tu papá, usa mi teléfono, creo que le queda un poco de batería.

—Fantástico, gracias.

Dipper la esquivó cuidando de no tirar las tazas, le entregó un té a Mabel y ella sonrió, el vapor que subía desde la taza le dio calor ciertamente reconfortante, le sonrió a Dipper y le dio un sorbo. Ya no sentía el estómago tan oprimido.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Un poco mejor, muchas gracias—se sentó junto a ella y bebió también con cuidado—¿Te cuento algo raro? No recuerdo haber estado tan enferma antes ¿Tú sí, Dip?

—No, siempre fuiste una chica muy sana, Mabs.

—Bueno, supongo que, si duré tanto tiempo sin estar enferma, entonces este golpe es… bueno, lo indicado ¿No?

No supo qué responder a eso. Simplemente atinó a sonreír mientras le daba un tímido beso en la mejilla. Solo de recordar lo que había sucedido, era difícil asimilar que, si no hubiera actuado rápidamente, probablemente Mabel ya estaría muerta. Ese espectro tenía razón, no podía seguir huyendo, lo hizo por poco tiempo y todo se estaba derrumbando.

—Voy a cuidar de ti, Mabel. Al menos un tiempo.

—¿A qué te refieres con "al menos un tiempo"?

—Lo mejor será que regreses a casa, que sigas como ibas hasta ahora ¿Entiendes?

Mabel seguía sin recuperar muchas fuerzas, solo pudo levantar la mano y ponérsela a Dipper en la mejilla, él creyó que era una caricia, hasta que ella le dio un certero golpe sin mucha fuerza.

—¿Qué fue lo que dije? —preguntó confundido.

—No soy ninguna idiota. Pretendes que regrese a casa y no le cuente a mamá y papá que te encontré por fin.

—Yo no dije eso.

—Si no lo quisieras nunca te hubieras ido de casa ¿No es así? Simplemente me dijiste "adiós" y luego te perdimos el rastro—miró a Dipper, sabía que estaba avergonzado y decidió punzar más—. Es un poco penoso que haya recurrido a… _cosas ocultistas extrañas_ ¿Sabes?

—¿Qué? ¿Es en serio?

—Sí… igual… bueno… no es nada grave. Solo eran sueños.

Ella le dio otro sorbo al té y se quedó pensando en eso. No lo consideró hasta el momento, sabía de todo lo demás que veía, pero nunca lo creyó tan seriamente como en ese instante. Había tenido sexo con Dipper la noche anterior, como lo venía soñando… _recordando._

—No me refiero a eso, sino que es mejor que te concentres en lo tuyo. Nunca dije que me volvería a ir ¿Verdad?

—¿Entonces no lo harás? —preguntó ella.

—No, no quiero distanciarme otra vez. Ya no.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste en primer lugar, Dipper? ¿Te llegué a fastidiar?

—¿Qué? No, no. No digas eso, Mabel.

—¿Entonces qué pasó? ¿Por qué te fuiste así como así?

—Es… complicado—se frotó la boca y le dio un trago a su té.

Pensó que ese siempre sería el escape perfecto. Nada más que ver, simplemente no lo diría para que ella siguiera a salvo. Sin embargo, eso que acababa de decir lo puso sumamente nervioso, tenso. Decidió cambiar de tema, esperando no enojarla demasiado.

—No me terminaste de contar lo que sucedió.

—¿Con qué?

—Tu trabajo. Me dijiste que te despidieron.

—Ah sí. Fue por el estúpido hijo de mi jefe, estuvo acosándome hasta que lo mandé a la mierda, el resto ya lo imaginarás. Y con lo otro, bueno, cosas peores han sucedido estos días ¿Sabes?

—No me lo imagino, de hecho.

—Pesadillas, estoy mal de salud, no estabas por ninguna parte y me encuentra una chica ciega que sabe mi nombre, un cajero que la acompaña y… bueno, cosas que me jodieron los últimos días del mes—lo reflexionó un poco y miró extrañada al suelo—. Ojalá eso sonara menos patético de lo que imagino.

Y mientras, la cargaba que llevaba se volvió todavía más pesada. Una chica ciega que ya conocía a su hermana. Tragó saliva con pesar y entonces la niña regresó, sonriente y con el teléfono de Mabel en la mano, ambas sonrieron antes de que ella le mostrara que estaba apagado.

—Alcancé a pedir una doble de champiñones y queso ¿Está bien?

—Todo bien—dijo Dipper— ¿Me haces un favor, Ale?

—Claro, ¿Qué pasa?

—Ve con Sophie y dile que venga.

—¿Para qué?

—Solo ve, necesito hablar con ella en privado.

Ale se quedó bastante extrañada con eso, solo asintió y le pasó su teléfono a Mabel, ella volteó con cierta molestia hacia Dipper y le recriminó lo que acababa de hacer. Con un tono mediado entre celos y gracia.

—¿Sophie? ¿Es otra de tus grandes conquistas?

—Es una vecina, de vez en cuando ella cuida a Ale—le contestó pasando por alto su tono juguetón. No podía distinguirlo.

—Oh, es mejor una extraña que su propia tía Mabel, eso me hace sentir muy apreciada.

—No es lo que piensas, ella solo irá a buscarla porque necesito que estemos a solas un rato.

Mabel cambió su gesto por completo, sintiéndose totalmente extraña. Ni siquiera con la noche que tuvieron, ella podía procesarlo del todo bien, al menos la mayor parte.

—¿Para qué?

—Necesitamos volver a casa, con mamá y papá.

—Pensé que…

—Ya estuve lejos demasiado tiempo, es hora de regresar y dar una explicación por lo menos.

—Puedes empezar por dármela a mí.

—Después de cenar ¿Vale?

No le agradaba la idea de esperar, pero el camino recorrido hasta allí le pareció tan difícil, que eso fue suficiente para dejarla satisfecha por un rato. Solo necesitaba esperar un poco más, y luego todo seguiría su curso normal. Dentro de lo que "normal" significara para ambos.

—O—O—O—O—O—

Al momento de salir sintió un poco de paz, algo bueno desde el peculiar encuentro que tuvo con todos _esos_ en el baño de su escuela. No recordaba nada después de los gritos de Johana y del profesor; así mismo, el tiempo que estuvo desmayada fue una de las peores cosas que le habían pasado desde el aterrador encuentro con un conejo de peluche. Caminó por la calle, mirando a todos lados, esperando no encontrarse con _sombras_. La pesadilla en el ensueño. Ella caminaba por un lugar lleno de niebla, con el suelo terroso y húmedo, boscoso. Donde la luz disminuía gradualmente, escuchaba ecos, cosas malas y palabras extrañas. Se recordaba caminando, siguiendo un sonido que la llamaba, guiándola siempre hacia donde había más luz. Cada vez más lejos en la niebla siguiendo los latidos de un corazón que latía más lento con el pasar de los segundos.

Al final de todo, donde el corazón simplemente se detenía, había un pedazo de papel tirado en el suelo, era ahí donde entraban las sombras. El papel estaba negro, se deshacía en el aire como si se estuviera quemando; las sombras, decenas de ellas, luchaban por alcanzarla gritando, gruñendo y sangrando. Ella retrocedía, solo para encontrarse después con esa mismo monstruo que la atacó hacía varios días; sus manos, su monstruosa lengua, su repulsivo olor.

Le dieron escalofríos solo de recordarlo una vez más. Lamentando y preguntándose por qué siempre olvidaba sus buenos sueños, y este, en cambio, lo recordaba tan vívidamente. Fue hacía varias horas, pero ¿Por qué todos los demás los olvidaba a los pocos minutos de despertar por las mañanas? Suspiró, sabiendo que todo seguía bien, dentro de lo que cabía esperar para ella. le daba miedo, sin embargo, ya no le temía. Ni le causaba tanto malestar el hecho sabiendo que en sus manos llevaba las marcas de algo mucho peor que ya no recordaba. Era mejor así.

—Sophie—llamó y golpeó tres veces la puerta—Sophie.

Tocó tres veces más y se quedó parada en el barandal de la entrada. Vio la casa, tenía las luces apagadas y no se escuchaba ningún ruido. Ya no importaba, caminó de regreso, esperando que su papá le contara quién era esa chica que llevó a casa; ahora ya sabía que se llamaba Mabel, lo demás seguía siendo un misterio. Ese día no había mucha gente por la calle, no importaba realmente, se detuvo a ver si el repartidor se veía por ahí. Antes de abrir la puerta escuchó algo, muy levemente la voz de Dipper y Mabel en la sala. La voz de ella era la que menos se oía.

—Sé que ella no está en casa, eso bastaba.

—Podías decirle que nos dejara a solas, Dipper.

—Quiero que se entiendan ustedes dos, que hablen juntas, solo quiero decirte algo.

—¿Hay algo que la tía Mabel pueda hacer para quedar bien?

 _«Tía Mabel»_ escuchó en su cabeza _«Pero ellos dos… ¿Qué?»_

—Solo una cosa, por favor no comentes nada de las marcas en sus manos.

Aquello la hundió un poco, sacudió la cabeza para despejar los nervios y tocó suavemente a la puerta. Luego giró el picaporte. Dipper abrió con cierto alivio, ella fingió que no pasaba nada y le sonrió a Mabel, que parecía un poco más repuesta.

—Sophie no está.

—Oh vaya, quería que te cuidara mañana.

—Pero mañana hay escuela.

—No irás, mañana iremos a casa de…—se sobó la sien—. Mañana saldremos, temprano, es todo. No sé cuándo volverás a la escuela.

—Oh, vaya—se sentó con gesto aburrido en el sofá, haciendo que Mabel riera.

—Vaya, cualquier otro reaccionaría bien sabiendo que perderá algunos días de clase ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada, solo que las cosas comenzaban a ir bien para mí hasta… lo que sucedió hoy en la tarde.

—¿Qué pasó hoy en la tarde? —inquirió Mabel y Dipper se metió antes de que ella contestara.

—Esa mocosa, Johana, me dijo que son amigas ¿Qué pasa con eso?

—Me pidió disculpas, es todo, quiere que seamos amigas.

—¿Crees que haces lo correcto?

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Mabel nuevamente.

—Ella es… ella me molestaba antes por… llevar buenas calificaciones.

Mabel alcanzó a ver que se ocultaba las manos tras la espalda, supuso que tenía que ver con lo que Dipper le pidió, así que no dijo nada, solo esperó que siguieran hablando.

—Ella se acercó a decirme que está arrepentida de lo que me dijo y todo lo que hizo ¿Crees que está bien?

—No, no lo creo—respondió secamente—¿Ya se te olvidó todo lo que te dijo? ¿Todo el tiempo que lleva fastidiándote? Seguramente te está mintiendo.

El silencio se sintió demasiado tiempo en esos pocos segundos. Ale agachó la cabeza muy apenada de lo que decía, mientras que Mabel no pudo ocultar su descontento y protestó.

—Vaya… eso suena tan impropio de ti, Dipper.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿No te parece que es una mala enseñanza? ¿No dejar que tu hija perdone a alguien?

—Le han hecho la vida imposible desde que pisó esa escuela—volteó a verla—¿Ya se te olvidó?

—Su hermano también quiso que…

—¿Qué?

Realmente no importaba mucho, Mabel terminaría enterándose, así que solo extendió las manos y le mostró las cicatrices, sus pulseras cayeron por su antebrazo. La castaña se mostró realmente sorprendida, parecían quemaduras que iban de lado a lado en su muñeca; ya que Dipper insistía en jugar un poco rudo, ella lo haría también.

—Su hermano se trató de suicidar también por burlas. Dice que aprendió la lección y que le gustaría que fuéramos amigas—volteó con Mabel—. No la he perdonado, solo quiero darle una oportunidad.

Tensión una vez más, por lo menos quedó en el olvido rápidamente cuando la pizza llegó y los tres cenaron con tranquilidad, en mucho silencio. Al momento de que Mabel mordió su rebanada no sintió absolutamente nada, masticó varias veces y era como tener en la boca un pedazo de papel. Sin sabor, apenas consistencia, aunque por lo menos ya tendría algo para no perder demasiada fuerza. Eso si su condición no empeoraba en las siguientes horas, no quería pensarlo, pero cabía la posibilidad. Por lo menos sonrió de que su hermano y su sobrina la disfrutaran a gusto.

—O—O—O—O—O—

Otro día más sin cosas qué ver. Solo molestias, y otra se sumaba a que le apenó el pedir ayuda para caminar hasta el baño. Dejó correr el agua caliente y se desnudó frente a Dipper; la miró de espaldas, su cabello café era largo, cayendo por sus hombros y su espalda, recordó nuevamente lo gratificante de sentir su piel en las manos. Luego de todo ello, anoche no se notaba precisamente alegre y ahora parecía todavía más acabada. Ella volteó a verlo, le sonrió, se tapaba los pechos con el brazo, pero luego eso no importó, solo se metió bajo el agua de la regadera y suspiró levemente, relajándose por fin.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Mabel—¿Por qué se quiso suicidar? Disculpa por preguntar esto así nada más, pero por fin se quedó dormida.

—Ella… estaba un poco dolida—respondió—. La molestan por algunas cosas en la escuela. Ya sabes, su estatura, sus calificaciones, básicamente no está en una actividad porque le tiene miedo a la gente, más bien a sus compañeros de escuela. Estuvo orillada.

—Lo siento mucho, debió ser muy difícil.

—La parte difícil fue que lo hizo sin pensar—se frotó la boca—. Un día estábamos haciendo su tarea juntos en la sala, luego… estás en el hospital, esperando que hubiera donantes de sangre que fueran de su tipo.

—Sabes dónde vivo, pudiste decírmelo. Yo te hubiera ayudado.

—¿Después de que me fui?

—Nunca te lo negaría, lo sabes bien.

Ella tomó el champú de Ale, era con aroma de uvas, echó un poco y se talló el cabello suavemente, sonrió nuevamente mirándolo, con la espuma corriendo por su cuerpo. Nuevamente con ese tono agridulce de saber lo que estaban haciendo.

—No es la primera vez que estoy así frente a ti ¿Puedes salir un rato? Por favor, solo…

Dipper ni bien supo su incomodidad salió del baño y la esperó en su habitación. Preparó una camisa limpia para ella y uno de los pocos pantalones que ya no usaba. Fue lo mismo cuando Mabel entró a la habitación, él salió, no sin darle un poco de ayuda para entrar; estaba débil, no tanto como en horas pasadas, pero apreciaba mucho la preocupación de su hermano. Hacía mucho que no pasaba tanto tiempo con él; Dipper seguía viéndole lo gracioso a eso, le traía algunos recuerdos, muchos llenos de risas, otros de simples besos. De mentiras que los hacían felices. Mabel abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar, ya todas las luces estaban apagadas y aunque eran las once, ya estaban por acostarse a dormir.

—¿Recuerdas cuando platicábamos hasta que nos quedábamos dormidos? —le susurró, dejándole espacio en la cama—. Cuando compartíamos habitación.

—Sí, varias veces—le sonrió y se acostó a su lado—. Recuerdo que tus frenillos silbaban cuando te quedabas dormida. Me tenías despierto casi toda la noche.

—¡Cállate, no es cierto!

Rieron nuevamente juntos, Dipper le besó la frente con cariño y ella se juntó más a él, abrazándolo.

—No, no. De hecho, cuando nos cambiamos de habitación lo extrañaba, no pude dormir bien las primeras noches sin ese silbido—la abrazó también y le acarició el cabello.

Mabel no creyó imaginar otra vez eso. Recordó la noche de Halloween, el primer beso que se habían dado antes de salir a pedir dulces. Lo que Dipper decía fue de un tiempo más adelante, algo que seguía quedando un poco más borroso en su cabeza, como casi toda la secundaria.

—¿Y pasaba lo mismo que anoche?

Dudó un momento antes de responder.

—Eso… sucedía después. No siempre… era… era diferente.

—¿En qué?

—Bueno… normalmente no teníamos un día de mierda. Solo un par de mentiras por aquí y por allá. Nada era tan extraño como ahora, ¿Sabes?

—Supongo que… no podíamos sostenerlo por tanto tiempo. Realmente lo siento.

Suspiraron al mismo tiempo, notando lo onírico de aquella plática, y Dipper apagó la luz. Ella lo agradeció internamente. Ninguno se atrevía a mirarse luego de tantas mentiras en esos pocos minutos, Dipper se levantó y le trajo un vaso con agua y una píldora, ella los tomó sin rechistar, sintiéndose mal por hacerle creer que _sabía casi todo._ Se metieron bajo las sábanas y quedaron frente a frente, sabiéndolo por pura costumbre.

—Era normal para nosotros—dijo—. Cosa de todos los días.

—Lo sé… sigue pareciéndome increíble.

—Si quieres podemos… ya sabes, hacer de cuenta que nunca pasó esto.

—¿Y dejarte ir otra vez? Ni loca—se acercó un poco nerviosa a darle un beso—. No dije que no me gustara, Dipi-dy. Solo que… es un poco extraño volver a esto luego de tanto tiempo.

Luego de ello vino el primer bostezo de la noche. Dipper supo que estaba librado por ese momento, ahora restaba esperar un poco. La abrazó, no queriendo engañarla más.

 _«Solo lo necesario, luego todo será normal para ella otra vez»_

—¿Mamá y papá lo saben? —le cuestionó en voz baja.

—Claro que no, eso tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

—Perdón, pero hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo bien, Dip.

—Lo sé, y lo siento. Te lo pagaré ¿Vale?

—No…—lo volvió a besar y lo abrazó más fuerte—. Solo no te vayas otra vez, por favor. Te extrañé mucho cuando no estuviste.

—Yo también te extrañé, ya no me iré de nuevo—correspondió al beso—. Te lo prometo, todo irá bien, Mabs.

Simples momentos que regresaban. Dipper se moría por la vergüenza y el remordimiento lo estaba volviendo loco. Tantas cosas ocultas. Cosas que ella no podía saber. Pasó poco tiempo hasta que durmió profundamente. Él la siguió, y todo se quedó en profundo silencio.


	12. Tercer recuerdo: Hace 8 años

**Tercer Recuerdo**

 **Hace 8 años**

Mabel cayó inconsciente, apenas respiraba. Aquellos calmantes eran fuertes, claro. Pero su debilitada salud lo volvió todo el doble de potente; perdida en el mundo de los sueños, nuevamente los recuerdos salieron a flote.

—O—O—O—O—O—

Superado todas las barreras, todo lo que había en medio de ambos en su relación prohibida, solo quedó la mentira que ambos sostenían. Felices de la vida que llevaban. Mabel no necesitaba a otro chico en su vida, teniendo a su hermano en casa bastaba para ella; Dipper la amaba, la consentía. En tanto, él no necesitaba a una chica que le dijera que estaba orgullosa, que era alguien divertido, que lo adoraba. Se tenían el uno al otro, nada más eso necesitaban. Y, sin embargo, ahora mismo eso no le importaba. Tenía dos semanas de retraso en su ciclo, se sentía un poco débil también, y todo eso le hacía temblar frente a la farmacia.

Al momento de entrar quiso acercarse y terminar todo lo más rápido posible, que no hubiera contratiempos, pero viendo a la gente en el mostrador, algunos mirándola sin prestarle atención en particular, le hacían temblar las piernas. Suspiró y se entretuvo viendo algunos caramelos que había lejos de los ojos curiosos. Cuando al fin llegó su turno, se aproximó y lo meditó un poco.

—¿Qué necesita, señorita? —preguntó la dependienta, con una sonrisa acartonada.

—Una prueba de embarazo—contestó en voz levemente baja.

La señora no la tomó a mal, Mabel supuso que no era la primera tonta de dieciséis años que llegaba pidiendo una de esas cosas. Aunque había una total diferencia entre ella y las otras chicas. Las demás no tenían por cierto que el padre de su _bebé_ podría ser su propio hermano. Vio que la mujer se aproximaba con una cajita de cartón en las manos y se la entregó con la misma sonrisa acartonada que comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa.

—Gracias—dijo Mabel alzando un poco más la voz.

Luego de pagar se detuvo un momento en los pasillos de la pequeña farmacia, mirando la prueba con vergüenza. Pensó que estaba demasiado paranoica, pero algo así jamás le había sucedido. Exhaló y caminó de regreso, guardando eso en su mochila.

—O—O—O—O—O—

Se estaba haciendo de tarde. En la televisión pasaban situaciones como aquellas. Las chicas lloraban, algunas gritaban de felicidad, de susto, de enojo, de desesperación. Ella se quedó en blanco, y la prueba dio positiva. Pensó en regresar y pedir una marca diferente y luego pensó _«¿Qué caso tiene?»_ no había una prueba que marcara el NO que ahora mismo deseaba. Se quedó jugueteando en su habitación por algunos minutos, no lograba mantenerse entretenida dibujando o escuchando música, porque recordaba cómo es que terminó así.

Fue durante el fin de semana que estuvieron solos en casa, solo dos días. Era extraño, recordaba que estuvieron juntos, paseando, y solo lo hicieron dos veces, durante las noches. Tal vez la píldora no funcionó. Tal vez un condón defectuoso lo causó. No importaba, las cosas estaban hechas, y no sabía cómo reaccionaría Dipper; fue en ese momento en el que todo cayó en sus hombros. ¿Qué carajo estaban pensando cuando todo esto empezó? Era Halloween, tenían doce años, eran unos niños. Ese pensamiento infantil le estaba arrebatando todo justo ahora.

—¡Mabel, ya llegué! —gritó Dipper desde la entrada.

—¡Hola, Dip-Dip! —lo saludó desde su habitación. Había llegado el momento.

Él entró en la alcoba esbozando una radiante sonrisa, ella correspondió a medias, y apenas pudo estirar la mano para alcanzar las gomitas que le traía desde la tienda. Ella estaba de cabeza, acostada al borde y no le costó trabajo a Dipper agacharse para besarla y luego quedarse junto a ella; se veía un poco cansado, tal vez porque siempre quería andar a pie, aunque la distancia fuera considerable de un sitio a otro.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ¿Dónde están mamá y papá? —le cuestionó con cierto interés.

—Salieron a cenar con los Johnson, ya sabes, algo lejos.

Indiferencia total. Le temblaban las manos para abrir el empaque, y su tono de voz tan desanimado no le pasó desapercibido.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada.

—Mabel, ¿Qué pasa?

«Sin rodeos, vamos»

Se levantó y caminó hasta su ventana, abrió levemente la cortina y sacó la prueba de embarazo, se relamió los labios con preocupación y volteó de nuevo. Pasó saliva con mucha dificultad y la extendió con su mano temblorosa hacia Dipper; él se quedó pálido, sabiendo el resultado. Se miraron, ella dubitativa, él temeroso.

—Pero… ¿Estás segura?

—Ahí lo dice ¿No lo ves? —respondió un tanto hostil sin atreverse a mirarlo.

—¿Cuándo pasó esto?

—Hace dos semanas ¿Recuerdas qué pasó?

Claramente lo sabía, pero su mente estaba aferrada a que algo como eso no podía estar pasando. No a ellos. De toda la gente en el mundo ¿Por qué precisamente a ellos? Quiso gritar, golpear algo, y se dio cuenta de que nada de eso tendría sentido. Las consecuencias de su relación estaban llegando. Maldijo todo y a todos. Mabel dejó salir una pequeña lágrima y apenas distinguió que Dipper echaba la prueba sobre la cama.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

Dipper era un manojo de nervios, caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación y comenzaba a temer que alguien escuchara esa conversación. No había nada claro.

—Tengo que pensar en algo, solo necesito pensar—respondió agitadamente, recuperaba el color en la cara.

—Dipper, esto es demasiado serio—recalcó acompañándolo en su caminata por el corto espacio en la habitación.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! —exclamó apretando la mandíbula cuanto podía.

Todo a media luz. La luz del atardecer entraba difícilmente por la ventana, cubriendo su habitación con sombras. Se miraron por el espejo de su tocador, ella estaba triste, él asustado. La prueba estaba en la cama y parecía burlarse de ellos y su mala suerte. Dipper se apartó hoscamente, apretando los puños. Finalmente se relajó, Mabel pensó que se estaba resignando, mas no fue así.

—Será lo mismo de siempre—dijo con voz débil—. Solo necesito pensar en algo.

Mabel no había considerado lo que creía que Dipper diría. En su cabeza solo había tenido lugar para un pensamiento, o más bien, solo quiso tener ese espacio.

—¿Qué pasa si no? ¿Qué pasa si no puedes solucionarlo, Dipper?

—Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo, Mabel—dijo asintiendo, decidido. Mabel lo pensó dos veces otra vez y habló nuevamente.

—Pero… ¿Tú quieres solucionarlo?

Dipper frunció el entrecejo y la miró con atentamente. De nuevo, ella no pudo mirarlo a los ojos sin sentirse intimidada.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Era embarazoso decirlo, pero conocía lo suficiente a Dipper para saber que insistiría en ello si se rehusaba a hablar. Así que lo hizo, solo para que todo saliera de una vez.

—Sé que no es correcto… pero es un…

—¿Quieres tenerlo? —cuestionó con voz grave, perdiendo algo de color una vez más y notándose irritado. Le dio un poco de miedo—. De verdad quieres tenerlo.

—No sé cómo es esto, no sé si tengo el valor de… ya sabes…

Dejó flotar sus palabras y Dipper supo muy bien a lo que se refería. Riesgo y más riesgo ¿Qué diablos podían hacer ellos dos? Por primera vez en su aventura, estaban completamente solos.

—¿Qué rayos vamos a decirles a mamá y papá? ¿Qué rayos pasará con esto?

— _¿Esto?_ —contratacó ella también irritada—¿Así le llamas a todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos?

—¡No, no! ¡Pero es que…! Diablos.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Todo era demasiado delicado ahora, lo sabían de sobra. De un momento a otro, su pequeña burbuja se había reventado, trayéndoles una realidad de pesadilla. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada más, simplemente se quedaron viendo, pensando. Debían tomar una decisión tarde o temprano.

—O—O—O—O—O—

 **Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer.**

 **—Slash.**


	13. Visita Indeseable

**9**

 **Visita Indeseable**

No lo esperaba. Sin embargo, cuando despertó sintió una lágrima nublándole la vista, volviendo todo un inesperado regreso a la realidad que le dolió como una puñalada. Se incorporó recargándose en la pared, sintió como si un pedazo de ella se quebrara, Dipper despertaba un poco sobresaltado, tratando de encontrar a Mabel en la oscuridad.

—Yo… estaba… yo estaba—repetía sin creerlo.

—Mabel ¿Qué ocurre?

—Dipper… ¿Íbamos a tener un bebé?

Aquello lo dejó helado. Escuchó la respiración de Dipper volverse agitada y luego repitió la pregunta.

—¡¿Tuvimos un bebé?! —gritó colérica.

—Mabel, no es lo que…

—¡Qué es entonces! ¿Qué tanto te esmeras en ocultarme?

Se apresuró con torpeza saliendo de las sábanas. Dipper se levantó tan rápido como pudo y la escuchó caer en el suelo. Todo le seguía dando vueltas y la escuchó romper en llanto; al momento en que se agachó para levantarla ella se agitó sin dejarse abrazar. Todas esas imágenes, todo lo que habían dicho en el sueño, simplemente no podía procesarlo, era demasiado para su estado actual. Finalmente dejó de luchar y lloró, ocultando la cara en el pecho de Dipper.

—Papá ¿Qué pasó?

Ale también se había levantado por todo el ruido, los vio en el suelo, derrumbándose. Dipper nuevamente sintió remordimiento, enfado, impotencia por no saber cómo actuar. Levantó a Mabel y le pidió a Ale un vaso con agua; Mabel se esforzó para dejar de llorar, miraba a Dipper, suplicándole que le dijera todo. En tanto… él creyó que ya no tenía sentido seguir mintiendo.

—Tienes que comprender, Mabel—se sentó a su lado, sosteniendo su mano—. A veces las cosas simplemente no salen bien.

—¿En verdad estuve embarazada?

—Sí… estuviste. Lo lamento mucho.

La niña llegó y le dio el vaso con agua. Él se lo pasó a Mabel y apenas pudo pasar los tragos, le dolía la garganta y se sentía desfallecer. Tomó asiento en el colchón y se apartó de Dipper; el remordimiento estaba deprimiéndolo lentamente.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó.

—Hubo complicaciones. Solo eso.

—¿Qué tan graves fueron?

—Mamá y papá no llegaron a enterarse.

—¿Quieres que decidimos…?

—No abortamos—dijo sin importarle que Ale estuviera allí—. Fueron causas mayores, no pudimos hacer nada. Algo salió mal, eso fue todo.

Estuvo más tranquila con esa respuesta, aunque su mente seguía divagando en todos los sueños que tuvo hasta ese momento. Cada pequeña parte de su pasado revelándose ante ella, luego de tanto tiempo. No dejaba de preguntarse la razón de por qué sucedía hasta ahora.

—¿Quieren desayunar antes de irnos? —les preguntó Dipper.

—¿En serio iremos con mamá y papá? —musitó débilmente.

—Sí… creo que será lo mejor.

La niña hizo oídos sordos y regresó a su habitación. Se mantuvo al tanto de otro incidente, pero afortunadamente no pasó nada más. Unos minutos más tarde los tres se sentaron a desayunar en completo silencio. Nunca antes un tazón de cereal le supo tan amargo, Dipper y Mabel comieron un poco de avena; para Ale todo era un sinsentido desde la llegada de "su tía" a la casa. Seguía sin comprender toda su relación, aunque en su confusión, le seguía gustando que su padre, aun con todo lo que estaba pasando, se notaba de alguna manera más animado que antes.

—Papá ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Hace cuánto que no ves a tus padres?

Los gemelos compartieron una mirada de desasosiego. La poca calma de la niña se esfumó y se arrepintió de hacer esa pregunta. Aunque Dipper ni se molestó.

—Un tiempo, parecen décadas. Espero que mamá no esté muy molesta conmigo.

Esta vez logró sacarle una endeble sonrisa a Mabel. Eso le gustó, pero no quiso decir más por temor a arruinar su primera sonrisa del día.

—Estoy un poco nerviosa ¿Nos quedaremos mucho tiempo?

—Un poco, sí. Pero estoy segura de que les caerás bien—contestó Mabel.

Para Dipper no era una visita como tal, sino una miserable búsqueda de algo importante. Un libro que dejó escondido hace tiempo; hasta el momento en que Mabel mencionó las _cosas ocultistas extrañas,_ conservaba la esperanza de que no lo hubiera descubierto. Cosa totalmente inútil, pero ya le preguntaría más tarde.

En cuanto acabaron de desayunar, Dipper le pasó una camisa a Mabel. Ansiaba por cambiarse la ropa luego de tantos días y le dijo a Dipper sobre pasar al departamento primero. La chiquilla alistó el estuche de sus gafas y se puso unos aretes que no solía usar a menos que la ocasión fuera especial. Y supuso que conocer a sus "abuelos" era más que eso; Dipper se vio al espejo del baño y decidió que no llevaba la barba muy crecida, luego recordó que apenas hace un par de días se afeitó. Eso lo hizo sentir más torpe que de costumbre.

Le pediría su auto a Sophie para llegar antes, así que salió rumbo a su casa. Tuvo el pretexto perfecto para darse un respiro, caminaba por su vecindario, respirando hondo y contemplando la posibilidad de marcharse, luego cayó en cuenta de que no tenía dónde ir. Ni siquiera vivir con Mabel le parecía una opción, porque se sentiría como un invasor, y lo que más quería era tranquilidad.

«¿A quién engaño? Estoy tranquilo con ella»

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza se dijo que todo estaría bien, pero se mordió la lengua y apretó las manos al saber que «bien» era el desvío de decir «Todo será como debió ser en primer lugar». Se sacudió ese pensamiento y golpeó suavemente la puerta de su vecina. La chica salió, todavía un poco despeinada y una sonrisa se ensanchó en su rostro cuando lo vio.

—Hola, lamento molestarte tan temprano ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? Te prometo que te pagaré.

—Seguro, ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Puedes prestarme tu auto?

—Por supuesto—la chica alcanzó las llaves desde una mesilla y se las dio—. Tiene poco combustible, lo suficiente para llegar a la gasolinera.

—Oh, muchas gracias ¡Nos vemos después!

El castaño se metió al viejo Ford y lo arrancó en reversa.

—Linda pijama, Sophie.

La risa de la chica no se hizo esperar y alzó su taza de café. Andaba en un diminuto short rosa y una camisa negra que decía "Amo el Chocolate" junto a una barrita con una mordida en la esquina. Solo bastó sonar el claxon y las dos se subieron al coche; Mabel tomó el asiento trasero y se recostó para dormir otro poco, Ale se puso el cinturón y se prepararon para el viaje, encendieron la radio y la música rock los acompañaría durante todo el trayecto.

—O—O—O—O—O—

Vivir en eterna oscuridad hasta cierto punto era bueno. Claro, no era ciega, al menos no del todo; podía ver "la verdad" de algunas personas. Era algo pasajero, como pasar al lado de alguien y escuchar fugazmente lo que hablaba por teléfono. Para ella era distinto, podía percibir la pequeña chispa de enfado presente en algunos. Eso que los empujaba a "hacer algo malo". Tal habilidad también era parte de su penitencia. Suspiró acariciando el vidrio de la ventana mientras esperaba en el auto, apreciaba que Gideon fuera tan considerado para conseguir algo de almorzar.

—Ya vine, espero que te guste la comida china—puso en marcha el coche, dejando el plato de comida en el asiento trasero.

—Gracias, pero yo podía comprarlo.

—Ya compraste la cena de anoche, déjame consentirte por lo menos en el almuerzo.

El aroma de la comida rápidamente antojó a la rubia, supo que Gideon buscaba un lugar sin mucho tráfico para detenerse a almorzar. Soltó un par de groserías y sonó el claxon más de una vez hasta que por fin se detuvieron; no había ruido de los coches, el aire acariciaba suavemente, luego se abrió su ventanilla.

—Aquí estaremos tranquilos—escuchó el sonido del plástico y el aroma se intensificó.

—¿Qué pasó con tu trabajo?

—Supongo que a estas alturas ya estoy despedido. No te preocupes con eso, solo come.

Aunque el tono de Gideon no sonaba enojado, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Buscó a tientas su comida, Gideon le sostuvo ligeramente la mano, entregándole su comida y un par de palillos chinos.

—¿Cómo crees que siga tu madre?

—Pues… si todo sale bien, creo que será dada de alta en una semana más. Ojalá sigamos aquí para entonces.

—Todo irá bien, Gideon.

—No digas eso. La gente dice eso cuando todo se está yendo a la mierda.

Miró por el retrovisor, se detuvieron al lado de la carretera, justo a las afueras. Recorrían el mismo camino que cuando llegaron a esa ciudad, parte del camino era campo, perfecto para dormir un poco, tal vez comer sin tanto ruido.

—Si quieres podemos ir a verla, ya sabes, antes de confrontar a Dipper.

—No sé… puede que no sea buena idea.

—Me sorprende que digas eso. Ya que tanto desconcierto tienes en la mente, considera que puede ser la última vez que la veas.

Por más que quería tomar los fideos, estos se escurrían de nuevo hacia la caja. Nuevamente Gideon la interrumpió, le quitó los palillos de la mano y luego le dio un tenedor.

—Sí, tal vez.

Pacifica comía con calma. Se preguntaba si era parte de su personalidad verse tan relajada, o sus años en oscuridad la volvieron así. Tal vez la comida china no era precisamente buena opción para comer tan temprano, pero ella lo disfrutaba.

—Estuve pensando en todo esto, ya la verdad me sigue sorprendiendo lo lejos que Dipper pudo ir con tal de proteger a su hermana. Hasta me da un poco de envidia.

—Lo que hizo fue una total idiotez, y luego tú ¿Envidia de Mabel? Debes estar loca para decir eso. En todo caso deberíamos sentirnos menos preocupados. Le mentimos.

—Así como ella nos mintió a nosotros.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Luego de todo lo que dijiste, es obvio que encontró a Dipper durante Halloween. Y se esfumó sin darnos la oportunidad de que nos respondiera, de ayudarlos—se detuvo para tragar el bocado de su comida y Gideon notó que no había comprado algo de beber—. Se comportó de manera muy egoísta.

—Y estúpida. Si nos lo hubiera dicho, ahora mismo estaríamos solucionando este problema.

—Los sentimientos por su hermano hasta cierto punto son un estorbo. Suena mal, pero es la verdad—suspiró con melancolía—. El tiempo se acaba y mientras Dipper siga sin decirle la verdad lo complicará todo al final.

—¿Eso en qué ayudaría? Se enterará de una manera u otra.

—Está claro que Dipper no lo dirá, así que tengo preparado algo para ellos. Solo que necesitaré tu ayuda más que nunca, porque seguramente él opondrá resistencia.

—Lo dices como si fuéramos a secuestrar a alguien.

Echó una risilla para aligerar el ambiente, cosa que quedó totalmente de lado cuando Pacifica habló de nuevo.

—Tal vez. No tendremos opción si Dipper se niega a cooperar.

Siguió comiendo tan tranquila, dejando sus palabras en el aire para que lo pensara mejor. Eso estaba haciendo, sin embargo, una chica ciega y un tipo debilucho como él apenas podrían plantarle cara a un lunático como Dipper; no quiso decirlo, pero no hizo falta. Estaba asustado solo de pensar en eso.

—¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo?

—Mabel me dijo donde vive, estuve en su departamento. Ahí es donde debemos estar nosotros también. Dipper le dirá la verdad o nosotros lo obligamos, luego… vendrán las acciones.

—Si tú lo dices, Pacifica.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, ahora el sabor de la comida se estaba tornando amargo, y eso que no era precisamente su favorita. Cuando terminaron, echaron las cajas en la bolsa, le hicieron un nudo y las arrojaron en el asiento trasero; antes de arrancar nuevamente el coche Gideon notó que ella se acariciaba el regazo con delicadeza. Antes de admirar el cuerpo de su amiga, recordó que hacía eso desde que dejó a Cliff en ese refugio, ya que en el hostal no admitían mascotas y solo la dejó con la promesa de regresar por él después.

—Te hace falta Cliff—encendió el coche y se puso en marcha.

—Me hacen falta muchas cosas. Tener dinero no me hace acreedora de tener lo que yo quiera.

—¿No? Pensé que por ese motivo existía.

Aunque era una velocidad moderada, el viento entraba al coche con algo de fuerza, haciendo que el cabello de Pacifica se metiera en su boca; cerró su ventanilla y encendieron el radio, en una estación donde transmitían las noticias acerca de un incendio en una zona urbana.

—Ser ciega tiene muchas desventajas. Debo saber bien en quién confiar, y la verdad es muy complicado hacer eso.

—No te costó hacerlo conmigo.

—Lo sé, y por eso mismo quiero pedirte algo.

—Seguro.

—¿Quieres vivir conmigo?

Casi pudo frenar el coche y provocarse más de un insulto, confundido, solamente atinó a verla con desdén. Claro, ella no pudo ver su gesto, pero no le costó nada imaginarlo después del largo silencio que se hizo.

—Está bien si no quieres. Comprendo que no te sientas tan cómodo como yo me siento contigo.

—No es eso—se aclaró rápidamente—. Solo que me tomaste por sorpresa. Claro que me siento muy bien estando contigo…

—Te pagaría por ello, Gideon.

—¿Qué?

—Hay cosas que no puedo hacer bien en mi día a día. Y cosas que me gustaría intentar—le sonrió.

—Somos buenos amigos, no quiero que me pagues por eso. Me hace sentir raro…

—No lo tomes así. Eres mi amigo, pero te estaría pagando para cuidar que no me corte el cuello tratando de prepararme una taza de café. Además, mi casa es muy grande para Cliff y para mí, no puedo depender de un perro para que me proteja en cualquier emergencia. Me encanta que seamos amigos, tu protección es como un bono extra.

No pudo evitar reír por esa última oración. Seguía sintiéndose raro, se preguntó cómo es que ella pudo vivir sola tantos años, era extraño el hecho de que sus padres le hayan dejado sola a pesar de ser ciega. Antes de que murieran, y aún después, ella seguía siendo bastante solitaria.

—Por supuesto, nada me gustaría más—le sonrió.

Tranquilidad. La verdad era que tanta tranquilidad para decir esas cosas también le perturbaba, solo se concentró en conducir, una vez llegado a la ciudad se encargaría de obedecer indicaciones para llegar al departamento de Mabel. Ayuda o no, secuestro o no, peligro o no, debía estar con Pacifica.

—O—O—O—O—O—

El momento se acercaba y Ale estaba nerviosa. Por fortuna pasaron antes al departamento de Mabel para que ella se cambiara. Camino arriba Mabel se quedó mirando al suelo, recordando la horrorosa criatura muerta que estaba desperdigada por el camino. Dipper, notando su mirada y confundiéndola con cansancio, le sujetó un brazo y caminaron hacia arriba; en el momento en que entraron se sintió en casa. Extraño de pensar, tal vez, pero vaya que le gustaba estar de vuelta. Antes de que Dipper entrara, ella escondió lo poco que llegó a utilizar el día que "soñó"; no podía darle tanto hasta que Dipper retribuyera contándole algo.

—Este lugar sigue casi igual.

—Es fácil cuando estás sola y no recibes muchas visitas—le escurrió una gota de sangre desde la nariz—. Te deja de importar.

—En realidad parece la casa de un artista ¿Has tenido suerte en eso?

—No, nada inspirador. Mi vida se volvió una rutina, Dipper, no puedo sacar mucho de eso.

Antes de hacer un desastre por el piso fue al baño, tomó un gran pedazo de papel higiénico y se limpió, la sangre dejó de brotar, pero vaya que la dejó al pendiente de que ocurriera otra cosa. Dios santo, no quería imaginarse otro incidente como el de ayer. Mientras tanto Dipper miraba a todos lados, como la primera vez que llegaron para rentar; esos días sus padres insistieron en que podían quedarse en casa, que no era necesario irse. Ambos buscaban algo más que independencia, así que pusieron mil excusas para que los dejaran en paz.

«Todo como debió ser» pensó.

La niña tampoco se quedaba atrás; ese departamento tenía algo particular. En un buró al lado de un sofá estaba una foto, donde rápidamente distinguió a Dipper junto a Mabel, un poco más jóvenes, él sin barba y con una gran sonrisa que pocas veces le veía. Aunque alegre, eso no hizo sino sembrar más duda en su mente. La manera en cómo se llamaban, en la que se miraban, el cariño que se tenían. Tenía algunas preguntas, pero las guardó para cuando estuviera verdaderamente sola con él.

—Ya estoy lista, vámonos.

La falda se cambió por un short, y la camisa por un suéter azul con un arcoíris y nubes; algo casual que la hizo sentir más cómoda y limpia.

—¿Segura?

—Claro, no quiero que nos tardemos mucho.

«Mejor así» se dijo una vez más.

Bajaron en silencio por las escaleras hasta el coche, poniendo camino directo a casa de sus padres. A Dipper se lo comían los nervios, después de tanto tiempo desaparecido pensaba que su madre lo recibiría con una bofetada por delante, y su padre con una mirada severa de enojo e indiferencia. Vio a Ale por el retrovisor y supo que estaba en su misma situación.

—Parece que fue hace una eternidad que estuve en esta calle—dijo mientras el coche se abría paso por el asfalto.

—Estuvimos—corrigió Mabel.

—Claro, lo sé.

Estacionó frente a la casa y suspiró resignado. Mabel no avisó que andarían por ahí, creyó que era lo mejor, solo faltaba ver la reacción de sus padres cuando conocieran a Ale; antes de acercarse a tocar el timbre, abrazó por los hombros a su hija y Mabel presionó el botón. Casi al instante su madre salió, tan solo un segundo bastó para marcar la sorpresa en su cara. La gran sonrisa en Mabel aligeró un poco la caída.

—¡Dipper, hijo!

Ale quedó atrapada en el abrazo, no esperaba que esa señora fuera tan entusiasta. Al momento de que la mujer sintió a Ale se apartó, dejándole con los lentes desacomodados y una sonrisa incómodamente encantadora.

—Oh, lo siento ¿Quién eres?

La mirada cómplice de los hermanos le hizo sospechar. Antes de que Ale respondiera ambos Dipper le ganó la palabra.

—Me da mucho gusto verte, mamá ¿Podemos pasar?

—Pero claro que sí, pasen, pasen.

La niña interpretó eso como la indicación de que estuviera callada hasta que el asunto surgiera de nuevo; le bastó para pensar en alguna clase de presentación para esa señora. Era la primera vez que conocía familia y quería dar buena impresión. El ambiente le pareció mucho más hogareño que el departamento de Mabel hace unos minutos.

—¿Dónde te has metido, Dipper? —el tono de la señora no denotó enojo, sino una particular alegría de volver a verlo.

—Lejos, solo eso ¿Dónde está papá?

Inconscientemente su madre se unió al juego de Mabel, que no sospechaba absolutamente nada, y la distracción de la niña le daba una ventaja extra. Casi se sintió mal, pero recapacitó en que Dipper le seguía mintiendo a esas alturas y ese pensamiento le pesó menos.

—Trabajando, ya sabes—por fin reparó en la pequeña inquilina, que se acomodaba las pulseras mientras le sonreía—. Hola, nena ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy Ale, mucho gusto.

—¿Ale? —ignoró por completo todo el formalismo y miró a los gemelos—. Bueno… ¿Eres niñero o algo así?

—Ella es mi hija. Tu nieta—dijo sin más.

Hubo un segundo de silencio, Mabel quiso agachar la vista, pero no se atrevió, quería ser testigo por si algún tipo de consecuencias lograba alcanzar a Dipper, lo tenía más que merecido.

—¿Tu hija? —el gesto de la señora cambió de incertidumbre a una total confusión.

La mirada de Mabel fue a parar con Ale, que se notaba severamente intranquila y bastante decepcionada por el tono de su voz. Más que obvio le resultó molesto que Dipper nunca se molestó hablarle de sus familiares a la niña, porque todo eso conllevaba al maldito misterio que se formaba alrededor de todo y que ya empezaba a cansarla en más de un sentido.

—Hay muchas cosas que no les he contado, Mabel me trajo para eso.

Antes de que Mabel recibiera el regaño, inmediatamente calmó a su madre con un severo gesto de enojo; supo que ella quería reclamar por no comunicarles que encontró a Dipper, y ella se estaba cobrando no saber absolutamente nada de su búsqueda para entonces. Pareció bastar y ella no insistió.

—¿Se quedarán hasta la hora de cenar? —preguntó finalmente.

—En realidad solo hasta la tarde. Queríamos pasar a saludar, nada más—contestó Dipper.

—Bueno, pónganse cómodos entonces. Serviré la comida en un minuto.

Silencio de nuevo. Mabel se sentó con Dipper y Ale en el sofá, la chiquilla se veía ciertamente ofendida por la actitud tan reacia e indiferente; los gemelos tuvieron una mirada para saber que esa reacción era lo más acertado por su parte. Su madre no era muy adepta a los grandes cambios, solamente los asimilaba cuando llegaban, y eso le costaba un poco de tiempo. Ella no se quedó con los brazos cruzados y entró a la cocina, su madre servía los platos, que luego irían al comedor.

—Mamá—llamó, pero ella ni la volteó a ver— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Sí, pero no dejo de pensar en lo que dirá tu padre cuando se entere—suspiró con cierta molestia—. Se volverá loco.

—La niña… no tiene la culpa. Por lo menos te hubieras presentado.

—¿Y su madre? ¿No vino con ustedes?

—Dipper no me habló de eso—bajó la cabeza—. Él… él está arrepentido de lo que pasó. Quiere que sepan que está bien y que lo ha estado todo este tiempo, aunque cuida a su hija.

—Dios mío, ojalá que esa niña no…

—Tiene buenas calificaciones, es muy estudiosa, la conocí apenas hace unos días y creo que de verdad vas a amarla. Dipper la crio bien, te lo aseguro.

—No lo dudo, tu hermano siempre tuvo pinta de ser buen padre.

«Buen padre»

Sintió como si le dieran un tremendo golpe en el estómago. Apenas esa mañana se enteró de que estuvo embarazada y perdió al bebé; si las cosas fueran diferentes tal vez esa conversación ni siquiera estuviera pasando. Y esa niña… tal vez fuera su hija.

—Dale una oportunidad. Dipper me aseguró que no se volverá a ir sin decirnos nada. Nada de secretos, él lo prometió.

Aquello sonó tan infantil que su madre sonrió. Era una sonrisa sin malicia, sin gracia, ausente de cualquier sentimiento. Mabel se mordió la lengua después de decir eso, porque no sabía si Dipper hablaba con la verdad, quiso imaginarlo, pero no podía dejar de desconfiar. Era un tremendo lío mental que le provocaba jaqueca.

—Espero que lo haga, porque nos debe muchas explicaciones.

En lo que Mabel hablaba con su madre en la cocina, Dipper no podía quitar la vista de cada rincón de la casa, cada cosa le era una pequeña tajada con un cuchillo por todo el cuerpo; eran recuerdos de besos, sexo y palabras que le traían infinidad de escenarios a la memoria, los cuales estaba feliz de recordar por más amenazado que se sintiera.

—¿La veremos muy seguido? —volteó a donde Ale—. Porque creo que no le caí muy bien a la abuela.

—No, cielo. Es mi culpa, yo…

—Papá, estoy jugando.

Tan estresado se encontraba que no advirtió la sonrisa tímida de Ale, ahora la vergüenza lo hizo sentir peor, solo esperaba que todo siguiera en orden. De alguna manera tenía que escabullirse para encontrar ese libro; un ritual, unos objetos, una palabra, eso sería todo lo que bastaría para volver todo a la normalidad. Mabel se asomó por la puerta de la cocina y les indicó ir al comedor. Los nervios y el miedo estaban consumiendo a ambos. Se sentaron a la mesa, el rechinido cuando jalaron las sillas les alertó, como si hubieran roto algo.

—Disculpa mis malos modales, cariño—habló la señora sentándose junto con ellos—. Estuve un poco estresada, esta niña no sabe comunicarse ni para dar los buenos días.

—Oye, eso me ofende—reclamó la castaña—. Recuerda que tengo que conseguir otro empleo, no la tengo fácil.

—Hay un puesto como recepcionista en la oficina de tu papá, deberías llevar tu currículum, tal vez tengas suerte y te llamen a una entrevista de trabajo.

—Primero tenemos que arreglar algunas cosas ¿Cierto, Dip-Dip?

Él se quedó con el bocado en el tenedor, directamente a la boca, mientras las tres damas lo miraban esperando alguna respuesta, asintió comiéndose el pedazo de filete sin saber siquiera de lo que hablaban. En la mente de Ale oscilaban todo lo que había pasado durante los días que Mabel permaneció en su casa descansado de su enfermedad; no estaba del todo convencida, pero saber que su padre y su hermana se habían besado esa noche en Halloween, ¿Acaso su abuela lo sabía? En todo caso, supo que eso era un tema delicado que no quería tocar. Si su padre quería contárselo alguna vez, entonces lo aceptaría, mientras no quería saber nada.

—Y dime, Ale ¿Cómo vas en la…?

El teléfono dejó a la señora con las palabras en la boca y la pequeña chispa de entusiasmo que encendió a Ale se esfumó rápidamente.

—Ay, Dios. Deben ser esas torpes compañías de internet.

—Deja a la contestadora—sugirió Mabel sin más.

El aparato sonó cuatro veces más y entonces saltó el mensaje de la contestadora. Con el tono mecánico y la voz extraña de un hombre que se identificó inmediatamente.

—Hola, soy el Doctor Charles Winter, desde el hospital Memorial para informar que el señor Simon Pines está gravemente herido.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando su madre corrió directamente al teléfono de la sala, descolgándolo al instante y mirando fijo hacia la pared mientras recibía los detalles. Dipper y Mabel fueron tras ella, enojándose por cada palabra que no escuchaban.

—¡Santo cielo! ¿A qué hora? —silencio, la niña también se asomó—. Sí, claro, iré para allá ahora mismo.

—¿Qué le pasó a papá? —le preguntaron sus hijos al mismo tiempo.

—Tuvo un accidente de coche, está hospitalizado.

Aquella revelación hizo que Dipper se estremeciera hasta abrir la boca. Por mucho que quería acompañar a su madre al hospital, no supo qué hacer, porque también necesitaba el libro. Su madre trató de controlarse lo más que podía, antes de que tomara las llaves del auto él hizo sonar las suyas y luego todos salieron rápidamente. Avanzó por las calles a una velocidad moderada, esperando que su padre estuviera bien. Una vez más su mente se volvió un completo desastre. Miró la casa por el retrovisor y supo que estaba perdiendo el tiempo con eso. Luego se sintió peor, porque la situación no ameritaba que fuera tan egoísta. Solo de imaginarse la cantidad enorme de tiempo que estaba perdiendo le dejó un amargo sabor en la boca.

—O—O—O—O—O—

El olor a hospital le repugnaba, por lo menos lo que haría a continuación sería rápido. Sin hacer mucho escándalo tomó un escalpelo de los artilugios médicos que tenían guardados, no supo si estaba bien limpio, pero no importaba. Lo guardó en su bolsillo y caminó por el hospital tranquilamente, con gesto apático y totalmente furiosa, hasta llegar al área de terapia intensiva. Bastaba con ver a todos los vejestorios que estaban ahí para saber que no pasarían de esa noche, y si hacía buenos cálculos, el señor Pines estaba recién despertando luego del golpe y la anestesia. Se acercó a su camilla y tomó el expediente médico que estaba a la orilla.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. Aquí tenemos al señor Pines, qué sorpresa verlo por aquí ¿Le dolió mucho el golpe? Qué digo, solo mírese, quedó hecho mierda.

El hombre apenas pudo dar un profundo jadeo, las vendas le cubrían medio rostro desde el cuello hasta la frente, tenía enyesado un brazo, las piernas y el resto de su cuerpo estaban tapados por la sábana de color azul pálido, pero no hizo falta verlas para saber que estaban rotas e inservibles. Prestó más atención y vio que su mano derecha, temblorosa y llena de moretones con algunas suturas se dirigía débilmente hacia el botón que llamaría a una enfermera competente. Una verdadera enfermera. La mujer se pasó por la habitación, sonriendo cínicamente a todos los demás que estaban ahí, algunos más ya habían presionado dicho botón, pero no le interesaba. Se agachó a su altura, se relamió sus rojos y quebrados labios para luego susurrar en su oído.

—¿Sabe que sus hijos han follado a escondidas durante años?

Balbuceos incompletos, su boca le olía a medicina. La mujer sonrió, sacó el escalpelo y rasgó el pecho del hombre, esta vez el balbuceo se convirtió en un grito ahogado, sin fuerza, junto a una mancha oscura que se extendió por toda la sábana. El botón parecía más lejano que nunca, y las fuerzas le faltaron para continuar.

—No importa, ya no. Muy pronto voy a hacerlos pagar.

El filo se enterró en su estómago, lo giró, y arremetió yendo más profundo y cortando hacia abajo, sintiendo la tibia sensación líquida, hasta el ombligo, y luego lo sacó cubierto de sangre, le sonrió y vio cómo moría lentamente. El primer paso de advertencia estaba completo, se retiró de esa sala, las enfermeras ya casi llegaban. Dio vuelta en el primer corredor hacia el ala este, tomó el ascensor y salió hasta le estacionamiento deshaciéndose del incómodo uniforme blanco, quedándose con el arma homicida, eso le provocaba un auténtico placer morboso. Se perdió por las calles de la ciudad, nadie se atravesaba en su paso, nadie le prestaba atención. Logró camuflarse como una persona más.

—O—O—O—O—O—

—Insisto, esto es excesivo—le dijo Pacifica con paciencia.

—Solo vigila, ¿Quieres?

—¿Te burlas de mí?

Era la primera vez que decía una idiotez como esa. Esperaba no repetir ese error. Contrariamente a lo que pensó, Pacifica comenzó a reír levemente, risas que poco a poco avanzaron hasta convertirse en una gran carcajada; Gideon se empezó a reír con ella, y no porque forzar la cerradura del apartamento fuera cómico, sino por lo tonto que resultaba estar esperando afuera a que ellos regresaran. Empezaría a hacer frío dentro de unas horas y ellos necesitaban tomarlos por sorpresa. El apartamento los recibió con una oscuridad fría y melancólica, el departamento olía como si estuviera abandonado, pero estaba mucho mejor presentable que la casa de Gideon.

—Debemos prepararnos ¿Ella tendrá café?

—Nada de distracciones, recuerda que lo fundamental es confrontar a Dipper.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Sigo diciendo que debimos traer un arma con nosotros, aunque fuera un revólver. Un seguro nunca va demás.

—No es necesario, razonaremos con él.

—¿Todavía piensas que razonará? No me vengas con eso.

Gideon tomó un cuchillo de la cocina, comprobó el filo rasgando la manga de su chaqueta y se lo guardó con cierto gusto en el bolsillo trasero luego de ver el corte uniforme. Solo esperaba que Dipper no fuera tan fuerte como lo imaginaba, ni tan demente como pensaba.

—¿Él tendrá nuestras respuestas?

—A cada cosa, Gideon. Te lo prometo.

—Eso espero. No me gustaría que todo esto sea en vano—miró la cocina, recapacitó en eso mantener el perfil bajo y apagó las luces— ¿Sabes? Apenas y recuerdo las palizas de papá, nunca fui buen hijo, pero no creo haber sido tan malo como para merecerlo. Lo que más recuerdo fue que me dejó inconsciente una vez—Pacifica escuchaba atentamente y alumbrando con su encendedor la tomó de la mano para sentarse en el sofá; con su mano libre metió el cuchillo cuidadosamente en un extremo del sillón—. Mamá estaba conmigo cuando desperté, estábamos en mi cama, y ella olía a alcohol. Estaba un poco borracha, pero eso no le impidió dormirse abrazándome, como si me fuera a escapar, y papá no estaba. Fue de las primeras veces que tomé los golpes para defenderla… aun así nunca se atrevió a denunciarlo. Y todo siguió igual, hasta el día de su muerte. Lo más curioso de todo es que no lo lamento, mamá no quiso ni levantarle una lápida, pero lo que más me sabe mal es que he llegado a pensar en qué haré el día que me quede verdaderamente solo.

La mano de Pacifica subió lentamente por su hombro hasta convertirse en un abrazo que él recibió con cierto desdén. Esa chica era prácticamente un ángel.

—Ya se lo que opinas de estas palabras, pero… todo irá bien.

Y las horas pasaron.

—O—O—O—O—O—

 **Nos vemos una vez más. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, y más que nada, espero no tardarme con la continuación. Quiero aprovechar para invitarlos a leer "Lluvia de Noviembre"; el único de mis fanfics que siguen activos por este lado también está llegando a su punto final, y me encantaría que lo leyeran. Dicho esto, me despido. Hasta la próxima.**

— **Slash.**


	14. Los Dos Sacrificios

**Una disculpa por la tardanza. Ojalá les guste.**

* * *

 **10**

 **Los Dos Sacrificios**

* * *

Esperaba tener otra reacción. Claro que sí. Estaba viendo desmoronarse a su madre, llorando inconsolablemente porque su esposo ya había muerto cuando llegaron al hospital. Ale se mantuvo lejos, sentada en las incómodas butacas de la sala de espera, al igual que Dipper. Mabel lloraba y abrazaba a su madre con tanto esmero y cariño que el simple hecho de estar allí presente lo hizo sentir como un intruso. Parecía mucho el tiempo que dejó atrás a su familia ¿Cuáles habían sido sus últimas palabras antes de irse?

«Los veo luego, nos vemos»

¿Qué respondieron ellos dos mientras veían la televisión?

No se acordaba. Si ellos dijeron una palabra, Dipper no recordaba qué habían dicho, porque esa noche… esa noche regresó al departamento con Mabel, le dijo "adiós", y luego no volvió a saber de ella hasta ese Halloween donde se fundieron una vez más en su romance prohibido. Los policías no tardaron mucho en llegar, hablaban con su madre, con Mabel, tratando de calmarlas. No podía imaginarse qué era lo que estaban diciendo, aunque de todas formas no tenía ningún sentido ¿Qué podría hacer él? Nada. Solamente ofrecer su hombro hipócrita para que ellas pudieran llorar a todo gusto.

La niña, por su parte, no podía dejar de ver a su padre con el miedo que jamás había tenido de él; como si ese tiempo que pasó sin golpearla, sino mimándole y procurándole, ahora mismo se convertía lentamente en un frío espíritu sin emociones. No lloraba, no gritaba, no se enojaba. Estaba sereno, tan sereno que comenzaba a inquietarla. Los policías terminaron de hablar con su madre, se la llevaron junto con algunos médicos a otra parte, luego Mabel caminó hacia ellos, limpiándose con las mangas de su suéter. Fue ahí donde por fin vio preocupación en su cara. Se estrecharon en un cálido y duradero abrazo.

—¿Podemos hablar en privado?

Mabel miró de reojo a la niña, que aceptó sin rechistar señalando la máquina de dulces al fondo del pasillo. Una vez que Ale estuvo lo suficientemente lejos Dipper arrebató la pregunta.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—No nos dieron muchos detalles… solo… que alguien más había entrado donde estaba papá y que… lo… lo apuñalaron.

—Dios santo—jadeó Dipper.

La tristeza lo invadió hacía varios minutos. Por más que quería llorar, no pudo hacerlo, se sintió miserable por no compartir esa pena con su hermana. Tal vez era un atisbo de su "complejo de culpa", porque ahora mismo pensaba que él había sido responsable de todo esto. La niña regresó, traía dos chocolates y se estaba comiendo otro, le entregó uno a los dos y se sentó relativamente lejos de ambos, sin siquiera verlos. Sentía que algo estaba por quebrarse dentro de ella luego de tantas cosas sucediendo tan repentinamente. Su madre salió junto con los policías, ya un poco más calmada.

—¿Qué dijeron? —fue lo primero que preguntó Dipper.

—Nos darán su cuerpo hasta mañana—respondió tranquilamente, la voz apenas le salía.

—¿Nada más? —quiso saber Mabel.

No pudo escuchar qué era lo que decía la mujer, se mantuvo observando, a un escaso metro y medio que parecían kilómetros. En todo caso, Dipper le indicó levantarse y luego los tres salieron del hospital sin el menor reparo. No había culpable, no había sospechoso. No había nada.

—O—O—O—O—O—

Durante la noche, la casa de sus padres tomó un tinte tan oscuro que ellos nunca habían visto. No en muchos años. Era el tipo de oscuridad, tensa y abrumadora de aquella noche cuando se besaron por primera vez; nadie dijo nada, no sabían qué decir tampoco. La abuela no le había dicho prácticamente nada cuando se conocieron, no le dirigió la palabra una vez que llegaron a la casa, ni a ella ni su papá o Mabel. Solamente subió, Mabel fue tras ella y luego de diez minutos bajó. Ella quería dormir.

Ale estaba sentada en un sofá de la estancia, aburrida en cierto modo. Era muy tarde y no había nada en la televisión, así que se dedicó a ver el viejo álbum de fotos. Había fotos de su padre, con Mabel, y con otros familiares que tampoco conocía. Ni sabía si los conocería alguna vez; con el pasar de las páginas todo quedaba claro. Ellos dos eran hermanos, muy unidos, se veía desde lejos. Volteó al otro lado de la sala, Dipper estaba hablando con ella, sentados en la mesa y alumbrados solamente con la tenue luz del comedor. El sueño la estaba venciendo, el aburrimiento hacía cada vez más sencillo cerrar los ojos y finalmente se dejó caer. A final de cuentas, poco importaba.

Dipper la vio acomodarse en el sillón, no muy habitual, pero que era lo indicado. En Mabel podía ver cada facción de una existencia que se volvía muy pesada. Él, en cambio, se sentía miserable. Su hermana le tomó la mano, se sonrieron, sin simpatía ni amor. Solamente una sonrisa que aparentaba más que nada un desafío.

—Él te buscó—dijo Mabel, mareada— ¿Lo sabes? Te buscó para saber qué fue lo que hiciste, el motivo de que te hayas ido.

—Ahora nunca lo sabrá—respondió, avergonzado y temeroso. Cuando Mabel se ponía seria, había cierto motivo del cuál temer. Lo sabía, lo ignoró por mucho tiempo. Por fin llegó la hora en que tendría que hablar con la verdad.

A menos que…

—¿Lo podremos saber nosotros? Digo, por lo menos. Siento que ya ni siquiera te conozco. No conozco a mi propio gemelo, se siente terrible.

—¿Sabes por qué?

Mabel se encogió de hombros.

—Porque si me conocieras, me odiarías.

Le soltó la mano abruptamente. En menos tiempo de lo que Mabel imaginó, él logró voltear la jugada. Algo habitual en Dipper, un niño crecido, evitando los problemas hasta que ya no podía ignorarlos más. Odiaba eso de él; lo odiaba más que nunca en toda su vida. El mareo iba y venía, el asco de todo lo que veía, todo lo que sentía, todo lo que él ocultaba.

—No puedo entender cómo es que llegamos a esto—dijo Mabel—. Te vas, te ocultas, yo no recuerdo nada de lo nuestro, a ti parece no importarte y nadie lo sabe.

—Mabel…

—¿Y sabes qué es lo peor?

Esta vez fue Dipper quien se encogió de hombros.

—Que lo hiciste de mala manera. Nunca creí en… _esas_ cosas. Hasta que tuve que verlas por mí misma. Si no vas a decirme qué es lo que me ocultas, podrías decirme por qué había una foto nuestra manchada de sangre en la última página de un libro de brujería. ¿Te parece? Solo eso, dímelo y luego si quieres puedes irte de nuevo. Yo no me opondré.

La afable Mabel que Dipper amaba y conocía estaba ahí. Muriendo lentamente en dos sentidos. Esta era la primera vez que él sintió el sabor tan amargo del rechazo y el remordimiento. Hubo silencio por varios segundos, hasta que se armó de valor y se atrevió a preguntarlo. Sin decirle nada antes. Ya no tenía ninguna obligación con ella.

—¿Dónde está?

—¿Qué cosa?

—El libro. Dámelo ahora—exigió—. Luego te lo contaré todo, te lo juro, Mabel.

Por supuesto, estaba mintiendo. Ella pudo leerlo en el tono de su voz, en la expresión de sus ojos. No obstante, poco le importó.

—No te creo. Ya no.

—Mabs…

—Nada de "Mabs". Ya estoy harta, por fin acabaste con mi paciencia. Primero me entero de que tuvimos relaciones por varios años, luego de que estaba embarazada, luego de que aborté—quería arrancarse los cabellos por la ansiedad, se mordió un labio débilmente—. Todo tiene que ver contigo de alguna u otra manera, solo dímelo y lárgate si tanto mal te hice. Nunca te importó, solamente me dejaste a mi suerte.

—No es cierto. Yo te protegí, por eso me fui. Tú nunca debiste buscarme.

—¡Siento que moriré en cualquier maldito segundo! ¿Con quién creíste que iba a estar? No me importan los demás, solamente quería encontrarte. Todos mis tropiezos, conocer a la gente, experimentar algo tan horrendo… eso solamente fueron las piedras que me encontré en el camino, y parece que todas las pusiste tú ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? ¿De qué me protegías? Hay dos personas más buscándote ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

—¡Algo horrible! Nunca lo entenderías, hice algo terrible, por eso necesito ese maldito libro, para arreglar todo. Entiéndelo, por favor. Solo necesito ese libro y nuestras vidas volverán a ser como antes.

—¿Cómo? Yo viviendo sola, tú viviendo con Ale apartados de todo ¿A esa mierda llamas vida? Eso no es vida, es un patético intento de realidad ¿A qué quieres forzarme?

—No, Mabel. Nuestras vidas serán como antes, como cuando vivíamos en casa. Estaremos juntos, te lo prometo, pero debes darme ese libro. Te explicaré la foto, todo lo que pasó, pero necesito ese libro.

—Papá murió—dijo con voz queda— ¿Y dices que todo volverá a lo normal?

La cabeza le dolía, sentía que reventaría en cualquier segundo. Trató de disimular, o Dipper se negaría, tal vez haría una de sus jugarretas para evadir todo de nuevo. Decidió, aunque probablemente Dipper lo negaría después, creerle de nuevo. Se levantó, tratando de no tambalearse tanto, mas no pudo evitarlo. Luego de dar cinco pasos lejos de la mesa, se desvaneció, Dipper alcanzó a sujetarla antes de que se azotara en el suelo.

—Tengo frío—dijo Mabel.

—No digas eso, Mabs.

Su cuerpo estaba caliente, demasiado. Lo que Dipper sentía en ella era más que una fiebre, lo supo viendo escurrir una pequeña gota de sangre desde su oído, manchando levemente el aparato para la sordera; la cargó, como si ella no pesara casi nada, apenas podía verlo en medio de la oscuridad y la luz proveniente del comedor. Estaba pálida, demasiado. Se estaba desmayando y luchaba con todo para no hacerlo.

—¿Dónde está? —le preguntó— ¿Sigue donde mismo?

—No—susurró—. Lo llevé a mi departamento. Allá está.

Debía estar con ella para que todo funcionara. Se escabulló por la puerta, cargándola todavía hasta el auto, la puso en el asiento del copiloto y regresó por la niña. No era bueno despertar a su madre, con todo lo que sucedió, no era lo mejor. Ambas durmieron por el camino, Mabel tenía arcadas cada tanto, la despertaban de sobresalto, apenas pudo recorrer las calles hasta llegar. Antes de subir pensó en dejar a Ale en el auto. No fue necesario, ella iba despierta, lo miraba por el retrovisor, sus pequeños y cansados ojos eran casi navajas. Ella paseaba su mirada entre él y Mabel. Claro, fijándose muy bien en el lugar donde estaban.

—O—O—O—O—O—

Tan solo unos minutos.

El tiempo avanzaba relativamente lento cuando pasaban cosas como aquella. La señora Pines se levantó del colchón, sintiendo sus mejillas agrietadas y los párpados pesados. En medio de su habitación estaban tiradas las almohadas; su esposo no estaba al lado suyo. Un matrimonio no podía acabarse así, de manera tan abrupta… sin embargo… ese vacío se sentía poco a poco. Un nuevo llanto se asomaba por sus ojos y el nudo se le formó una vez más en la garganta. Estuvo casi diez minutos llorando, avergonzada de que sus hijos y su aparente nieta la estuvieran escuchando. No era nada nuevo, no para una situación así.

Unos segundos de compostura le bastaron para recuperarse, aunque fuera un poco. Gimoteaba, su pecho se sacudía con violencia, su aliento salía a pequeñas bocanadas que la dejaban completamente ofuscada. Cada suspiro, cada pequeña fracción del aire que se le iba, era como un recuerdo de su marido de que se iba. Tuvo otros pocos segundos para reflexionar en todo lo que sucedió. Desde el rincón, justo al lado de su tocador, un bulto oscuro se levantó, mostrándose ante ella un hombre calvo, alto y anormalmente delgado.

—Tranquila, señora Pines.

Ella retrocedió hasta el cabezal de la cama, espantada y muda todavía. El miedo brotaba de cada poro de su cuerpo y su aliento se volvió más frío. El hombre sonrió, iba vestido como un pordiosero. Su aspecto casi parecía enfermo.

—Dígame ¿Usted ama a sus hijos?

—¿Cómo diablos entraste aquí? ¡Lárgate o llamaré a la policía!

—Ya nadie podrá ayudarla. Dipper la sentenció a morir hace bastante tiempo.

Margaret rápidamente se bajó de la cama, resbalándose un poco cuando puso un pie en el suelo. No obstante, el hombre ya estaba frente a ella; quiso golpearlo, pero él sujetó su mano y la retorció con fuerza. Ella soltó un aullido, arriesgándose a romperse el brazo, le arañó la mejilla izquierda, horrorizándose al sentir cómo se desgarraba la piel en sus uñas, similar a un pedazo de tela rompiéndose con fuerza.

—Ya se derramó la sangre de un inocente—dijo, su voz era ronca y medrosa—. Su hija muere poco a poco, ya nada puede hacerse. Solo necesito que usted coopere.

El hombre delgado levantó la mano y la empujó lentamente de regreso a la cama. Margaret estaba completamente sumisa; no podía moverse, no entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando, no tenía certeza de lo que ese sujeto podría hacerle. Quedó de regreso en el revoltijo de colchas y sábanas, con la boca seca y las pupilas dilatadas. El hombre delgado se llevó la punta del índice a la nariz y sonrió, mostrando una dentadura incompleta y chueca.

—Ponga atención, porque usted es la siguiente parte del plan—se golpeó la punta de la nariz y echó una risilla enfermiza—. Ponga atención, porque quiero que sepa cómo va a terminar sus días.

—Por favor—suplicó—. No diré nada, lo juro. Solo váyase de mi casa, por favor.

—Eso haré, pero antes, ¿Disfrutó el reencuentro con su hijo? ¿Terminó todo con él?

—¿D… de qué h-hablas?

—Nada, solo quería saber si le dio gusto volver a ver a sus hijos.

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Margaret pasaba la lengua por encima de sus labios, perdida en los ojos sin vida de aquel monstruo. Y entonces entendió. ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedó dormida? La mueca de terror que hizo no pasó desapercibida para el hombre, que sonrió mostrando unas encías asquerosas y negras. Su aliento le llegó a la nariz, casi opacaba el aroma del gas.

—Bueno, parece que ya se dio cuenta. Ahora le diré una cosa—se alejó de la cama, dejándola completamente inmóvil—. Cuando se esté rostizando aquí en su habitación, recuerde que está muriendo por culpa de su hijo Dipper.

—¿De qué habla? ¡Espera! ¡Vuelve, por favor!

El hombre delgado salió caminando tranquilamente de la casa, sin mirar atrás y deteniéndose en la puerta. En la cocina, las hornillas de la estufa liberaron todo el gas en la casa; mientras tanto arriba, Margaret se sacudía, gritaba, pero las sábanas parecían estar sujetándola por todo el cuerpo, jalándola hacia el colchón, apretándole los muslos y las manos, tomando forma de horrendos tentáculos de tela. En la pared se vio reflejada una sombra de una oscuridad tan abismal y horrenda que casi moría del susto al verlo. Tenía decenas de manos, alborotándose por todo su cuerpo.

—¡Auxilio! ¡Alguien ayúdeme!

La grotesca sombra desapareció, dejando atrás montones y montones de insectos negros que corrieron por toda la casa; encima de los muebles, debajo de las alfombras, encima de las lámparas. Varias de aquellas detestables criaturas treparon por la cama y se hundieron en la boca de Margaret. Sus gritos fueron ofuscados por insectos que se metían en sus oídos, tapándole la vista. Cuando el gas llenó toda la casa, solo bastó un pequeño cerillo, arrojado desde la entrada de la casa.

La explosión destrozó toda la parte trasera de la cocina y arrojó al hombre delgado por los aires hasta la entrada del jardín. Apenas pudo levantarse, corrió para esconderse en las sombras del vecindario; las llamas cubrieron todo en menos de un segundo. Se quedó unos segundos más, pensando que podría escuchar los gritos de Margaret desde afuera, sin embargo, eso no pasó. Habiendo cumplido con su objetivo, el hombre delgado se perdió en las penumbras.

—O—O—O—O—O—

—Dame las llaves—dijo la niña—. Yo abro el departamento ¿O puede caminar?

Para entonces Mabel estaba desmayada. Dipper le quitó las llaves de la mano, se las entregó a Ale y luego los tres subieron hasta el departamento. Conforme subían las escaleras, todo el cuerpo de Mabel temblaba. Terroríficos espasmos que ponían demasiado alterado a Dipper. Cuando Mabel volvió a tener una arcada, una gota de un líquido negro le salió por la nariz, espeso, ligeramente oloroso y repugnante; Dipper ya no podía estar más pálido. Ale abrió la puerta del departamento después de varios intentos; sonaba traqueteado y la llave apenas se deslizaba normalmente, entró avanzando tres pasos, los pies de Mabel arrastraban por el suelo cuando Dipper la bajó al suelo sin dejar de sostenerla, y ella no tenía idea de dónde estaban los interruptores. Dipper tentaba la pared a ciegas al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta con el pie. La cabellera rubia de Pacifica casi resplandeció al encenderse la luz del departamento, sacándoles a ambos un jadeo del susto. Antes de poder reaccionar, la punta de un cuchillo presionó a Dipper por debajo de las costillas.

—Al sillón, Dipper—la voz de Gideon salió en un ansioso gruñido.

No tuvo más opción que obedecer. Ale estaba demasiado desconcertada para reaccionar, y con Mabel en brazos, todavía desmayada, Dipper no hizo más mirar atentamente a Pacifica. La rubia reaccionó casi al instante, Mabel se dejó caer como un cadáver en el sofá, con todas las articulaciones antes de sucumbir al rigor mortis. La hoja del cuchillo pasó ágilmente por sus omóplatos hasta la garganta, donde no pudo ponerse sino más nervioso.

—No le hagas daño a mi hija—dijo tragando saliva.

—¿Tu hija? —intervino Pacifica— ¿Sigues mintiendo a estas alturas? ¿En qué clase de monstruo te convertiste?

Mabel despertó súbitamente. Mareada, confundida, agitada. Los rostros de Gideon y Pacifica oscilaron por su mente, un péndulo que iba del asombro al susto. Quiso levantarse, sin embargo, Pacifica la detuvo empujándola levemente en el sofá. Mabel gritó. El dolor fue demasiado para soportarlo por más de diez segundos.

—¿Qué diablos quieren ustedes conmigo? —preguntó Dipper, furioso.

—No estás en condición de hablar, hijo de perra—le espetó Gideon—. Ahora, más vale que cooperes si quieres que esto termine.

—¡Yo no tengo absolutamente nada que ver con ustedes! ¡Déjenme!

Apenas quiso moverse y Gideon apretó más el filo contra su piel. Un escalofrío recorrió toda la espina de Dipper al sentir el frío acero del utensilio. Delicado, mortal. Pasó demasiado desde que se sintió así por última vez. Tenía ganas de vomitar e increíblemente esa sensación no le pareció del todo desagradable. No tuvo más opción que nuevamente obedecer.

—El libro—replicó—. Necesito el libro que mi hermana tiene por aquí, luego todo volverá a la normalidad. Se los aseguro, después puedo darles todo lo que ustedes quieran, pero no lastimen a ninguna de las dos. Por favor, tienen que creerme.

—¿Crees que confiaríamos en ti, cabrón? —volvió a gruñir Gideon.

—No importa qué tanto quieras repararlo, ya nada volverá a ser normal ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¿Quedaste tan ciego desde aquella ocasión?

—Casi puedo decir lo mismo—se mofó Dipper por primera vez— ¿Qué le sucedió a tu nana? ¿Por fin se volvió cenizas?

—Cuida tu lengua.

Gideon presionó todavía más el cuchillo en su garganta. Extrañamente, Dipper disfrutó sentir cómo el frío de la punta le escocía un poco hasta el paladar. Un sabor dulzón, como darle una probada a la miel de maple en el desayuno.

—Mi lengua estará bien—echó una presuntuosa risilla—. Pero la de ella… no durará mucho.

Todo transcurrió demasiado rápido. Toda la ira de Gideon salió disparada en un poderoso puñetazo que le volteó el rostro a Dipper, unas gotas de sangre salpicaron a Mabel y ella pareció recuperar un poco el sentido. Dipper gimió. La sangre resbalaba frenéticamente por su nariz, ahora el gusto dulzón pasó al metálico. Ale, aunque confundida, no resistió ver eso y, con un tremendo temblor de piernas, le arrebató el cuchillo a Gideon, cortándose al sujetarlo del filo, y lo volteó tan rápidamente que el histérico rubio no alcanzó a esquivar la tajada. Más sangre se derramó, y cuando Ale iba por el segundo ataque, Gideon le detuvo la mano y la empujó lejos, quitándole el arma.

Aprovechando esto último, Dipper se levantó para confrontarlo. Mabel estaba demasiado débil para procesar todo y Pacifica no intervendría. Forcejearon ferozmente, en la mano derecha de Gideon, el cuchillo descendía lentamente hacia el hombro de Dipper, las estaturas estaban demasiado marcadas, sin embargo, las fuerzas tanto de voluntad y físicas, eran casi las mismas. Gideon no se rindió, y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en las bolas a Dipper; una vez más, el filo del cuchillo se posó en su cuello.

—Un movimiento más—la voz de Gideon seguía siendo intimidante, ahora endeble por el miedo y la adrenalina mezclados—. Uno más y le corto el cuello a tu niña, ¿Entendido?

—Pacífica—articuló Mabel, casi entre dientes— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo entraste?

—La puerta, forzaron la puerta, por eso no podía abrirla. Se sentía trabada, porque forzaron la cerradura—respondió Ale, limpiándose una lágrima y sobándose el codo.

—Es más lista de lo que recuerdo.

Los ojos de Dipper se mecieron con terror desde Gideon a Pacifica. La rubia, con rimbombante caminar, se acercó hasta Ale, quedándose a solo unos pasos, mirando igualmente hacia el pequeño corredor que daba al baño y la habitación. Mabel, mareada por el dolor, apenas podía concretar en su mente todo el escenario. Ahora mismo, ni siquiera el repentino disparo de una escopeta interrumpiría ese momento.

—El libro, ¿Dónde está?

La voz de Pacifica era demasiado agresiva, intensa. Mabel no supo si responder a esa pregunta ¿Qué tanto podía ella confiar en un par de extraños? Unos días no marcaban diferencia; sintió su corazón latiendo, empujando su pecho, por unos segundos no hubo otro sonido que el de su propio corazón. Tenía la garganta totalmente seca. Estaba nauseabunda. Pálida. Acabada.

—Mabel…

De pronto, la voz de Pacifica se tornó juguetona. Con esa infernal tonada de un chiquillo que presume de haberlos encontrado a todos durante el juego del escondite.

—Mientras más lo retrases, menos vida te quedará.

—¿Cómo sé…? —se atrevió a decir entre jadeos— ¿…que no le harán daño a mi hermano y mi sobrina?

—¿Tu sobrina? ¡Ja! Tu hermano ha sido tan despiadado contigo que hasta te mintió en tu propia cara—se mofó Gideon—. Piensa ¿Acaso te ha contado de la madre de esa chiquilla? ¿Tú le preguntaste algo? Me imagino que no. Lo primero que ustedes pensaron, par de asquerosos, fue en tener sexo ¿No es verdad? Tanto tiempo de soledad tuvo que culminar en algo ¿No?

—¡Cállate la puta boca! —gritó Dipper— ¡Déjenlas en paz!

—Muy tarde—replicó una vez más Pacifica—. Han estado involucradas desde siempre. Llegó la hora de decir toda la verdad, Dipper; ¿Dónde está el libro?

Mabel quiso sacar fuerzas de su desgastado interior. Apenas podía alzar la mano, apenas y podía mantenerse despierta con todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Por mucho que amaba a Dipper, aquello no podía continuar así. No quería darles el libro, pero tanta desconfianza y misterio por parte de Dipper la estaban haciendo reconsiderar todo lo ocurrido. Levantó su mano derecha, ahora amarilla y un poco huesuda, con las venas resaltando y palpitando, hacia la habitación en el fondo. Ciertamente ni siquiera lo recordaba. Cualquier cosa, supuso, simplemente se limitarían a buscarla. Gideon pasó la mirada rápidamente entre Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica y Ale. Finalmente se decidió por la chiquilla.

—Anda, busca el libro.

—¿Cómo es?

—Viejo, de pastas rojas y desgastadas. Revisa bien todo ¿Entendiste?

Ella se levantó, temerosa, mirando tímidamente a Dipper en espera de una confirmación. Él agitó la cabeza y Ale casi corrió en el pequeño departamento hasta el dormitorio de Mabel. Pacifica, mientras tanto, trataba de buscar a tientas con sus manos; Gideon podía guiarla, pero en ningún sitio de la sala podía ver el dichoso libro.

—Nunca fue mi intención provocar todo esto—dijo Dipper, rompiendo el silencio—. No lo fue, en serio que no lo fue.

—Es tarde, aunque no haya sido exactamente malo. Debes aprender que las cosas deben seguir su curso ¿Acaso era tan difícil?

Miró, desde donde estaba arrodillado, que Pacifica se ponía frente a él. Quiso arrojársele encima y golpearla. No recordaba cuán atemorizante podía ser un cuchillo en la garganta.

—Tú nunca lo sabrás, idiota—respondió—. Ninguno de ustedes lo sabe. Su vida es una mierda, no pueden culparme si quise cambiar eso.

—Tu vida ya era una mierda, Dipper. Ahora dime ¿Sirvió todo lo que hiciste? Aquí nos tienes, te tengo arrodillado y Mabel ya no sirve. No es más que un saco de enfermedad y peste ¿Ya viste todo lo que causaste?

—Nada de esto tenía que salir así. No debió pasar.

—Sin embargo, pasó—volvió Pacifica—. Cometiste un error, Dipper, un solo error que te está costando todo. Simplemente por tu egoísmo.

—Llámalo como quieras. Nunca sabrás lo que se siente.

Ale llegó con el dichoso libro, mirando hacia Gideon, recelosa por todo lo que estaba pasando. Quiso pensar una artimaña para que no dañaran a Dipper y Mabel, sin embargo, nada estaba demasiado claro. Sabiendo así que Dipper podría resultar herido, decidió extender el libro hacia la mano sangrante de Gideon, que sin mirar más de cinco minutos le señaló a Pacifica con la cabeza.

—¿Qué tanto fue lo que hiciste con esto, Dipper?

Pacifica hojeaba suavemente. Ale tomó asiento en el suelo, tratando de verse relajada, aunque el cuerpo le dolía y se sentía demasiado cansada. Apenas comenzaba un día y ya pintaba para ser un día de mierda.

—Omitiste recuerdos ¿Tantas molestias te tomaste? ¿Sabías que pudiste seguir con tu vida normalmente? Bueno, normal para alguien como tú.

—No te recordaba tan agresiva, Paci—le dijo, mirando a Gideon—. Parece que alguien te haya cambiado ¿Qué pasó?

—Nada cambia. Este es el trato que tengo con las personas que han dañado a alguien, y mira que he conocido muy pocas. Espero que podamos hablar como gente civilizada ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

—Por supuesto, solo haz que este imbécil deje de amenazarme con un cuchillo.

—La única razón por la que sigues con vida es porque Pacifica me lo pidió. Así que te recomiendo callarte, Dip.

Tomó varios segundos, pero lograron calmarse. Mabel comenzaba a tomar compostura y, en una amarga simultaneidad, el estómago les rugió a todos. Dipper le tomó la mano a Mabel, le dio un beso y sonrió con un aterrador cinismo que, fuera de incomodarla o enfurecerla, casi lograba hacerla llorar de tristeza. Gideon por fin bajó el cuchillo y Pacifica le entregó el libro tranquilamente. Las hojas pasaron hasta llegar al final. En los dibujos Dipper alcanzó a ver el motivo de sus pesadillas.

—Será mejor que empecemos, Pacifica ¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?

—Todo irá bien, Gideon—Pacifica se relamió los labios, Gideon la pudo ver temblar—. Ya sabes qué hacer, solo trata de hacerlo rápido.

Una vez más el amargo sabor de boca. Gideon sujetó con fuerza el cuchillo, tomó la mano de Pacifica por la muñeca, estaba débil, frágil, una articulación casi rota. Esta vez fue él quien se relamió los labios y, de un corte fino y preciso, le cortó el dorso de la mano, derramando gotas de sangre en la mesita hasta que se formó una sola mancha. El gemido de Pacifica cubrió toda la estancia y después de un breve gruñido todo quedó en calma. Viendo aquella acción tan dolorosa Dipper nuevamente fue atacado por el remordimiento. Recordando brevemente todo lo que había conducido hasta ese preciso instante. Pactos de sangre. La sangre dejó de derramarse unos segundos después. Todos sintieron encoger su estómago y unas terribles náuseas. Ale, en especial, casi empezaba con un ataque de histeria, mirando hacia Dipper y Mabel.

—Papá ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Dipper la miró unos segundos sin saber qué responder.

—Tranquila, solo tomará unos segundos. Será mejor que… que…

«Maldita sea ¿Qué?»

—Papá… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Gideon comenzó a esparcir la sangre con el índice. Desde la mancha partieron cinco líneas. Remojó una vez más la punta de su dedo y las conectó de extremo a extremo, formando un pentágono. La sangre casi se había secado, dejando solamente un rastro espeso y rojizo; todo quedó en calma por unos cuantos segundos en los que Pacifica y Mabel se recuperaron; Dipper abrazó a Ale, la chiquilla no demoró mucho en ocultar la cara en su hombro. Entonces Gideon, con el mismo cuchillo, se cortó un dedo con una sola línea, derramando gotas en una de las puntas del pentágono. Una mirada bastó. Se lo pasó a Dipper, quien repitió el proceso ante las aterradas miradas de Mabel y Ale. Le tomó la mano a Ale, ella luchó para retirarla.

—¡Papá, no! —gritó tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

—Cielo, solo será un segundo.

—¡No, no!

—¡Todo estará bien! ¡Te lo prometo!

Las lágrimas y su respiración entrecortada casi empañaban sus gafas. No lo quedó de otra más que confiar en él, así que soltó su mano y, en un segundo, el carmesí se mezcló junto a todo lo demás en la mesita. Fue casi instintivo, solo atinó a cubrirse el dedo con la otra mano. Dipper ni siquiera pudo levantar la vista cuando tomó la mano de Mabel, solamente cortó, escuchando el gemido de dolor.

— _Cinco caminos que se encontraron por una elección. Cinco hilos que se enredaron por un error. Cinco almas corrompidas y una memoria olvidada. La sangre los unió y la sangre los separa._

Tras decir esas palabras, el cansancio los invadió a todos. Mabel fue la primera en caer, mirando cómo todo se oscurecía una vez más. Seguidamente fue Ale, luego Pacifica. Finalmente, solo quedaron Gideon y Dipper, mirándose hasta que ambos cayeron en el recuerdo al mismo tiempo. El departamento se quedó con luz y, de todos modos, nunca antes había estado tan oscuro. Todo se quedó en calma.

—O—O—O—O—O—

Se sentó en una roca cercana.

El humo llegaba demasiado alto, tapando la luna y dejando atrás los gritos de aquellas personas. Su frente sangraba, sus manos temblaban, su respiración casi fallaba. En su regazo sostenía a una niña delgada y pálida, pedazos de tela amarrados en sus antebrazos contenían la hemorragia; Ale estaba desnuda, envuelta en la camisa de leñador de Dipper.

Él la miró con atención.

No pudo creer que aquella niña fuera tan maltratada por sus propios padres. Una lágrima rodó por su cara, enjuagando una diminuta senda de sangre por su mejilla; desconocía el nombre de la niña. Desconocía el nombre de sus padres, que se estaban quemando en agónicos gritos y amenazas junto a toda su congregación.

Todo llegó demasiado lejos.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le susurró a la niña.

Ella no respondió.

Ale no era por aquel entonces más que una delgaducha niña, casi una osamenta envuelta en piel amarilla y acartonada. Sus huesos le producían a Dipper un enfermizo cosquilleo en sus rodillas, y el hedor a orina rápidamente fue reemplazado por el de las llamas que tenía frente a él. Muchas preguntas se amotinaban en su cabeza. Aun en esas circunstancias, trataba de maquinar un plan que le ayudara a sobrellevar todo eso.

«No podrás alejarte tanto, muchacho» dijeron al lado suyo.

Dipper se tomó su tiempo en voltear. El fuego producía sonidos tan alucinantes. Visiones extraordinarias de las que no podía apartar la mirada. Espectáculo de gritos, muerte y agonía.

—Ya no tengo nada—respondió.

—Tienes todo lo que ellos quieren. Y más. Ahora tienes más.

¿La sangre de inocentes? No. Entonces ¿A qué se refería?

Dipper lo miró frente a frente. Un elegante hombre, incluso vestía con un sombrero de copa, lo miraba atentamente, casi compadeciéndose de él.

—Solo tengo a mi familia… quizás a esta niña.

El hombre dio dos pasos, su silueta se remarcó frente a Dipper gracias a la hoguera que, poco a poco, se estaba quedando sin voces. Volteó una vez más.

—Te quedas con la niña solamente porque sientes culpa ¿Qué quedará cuando regresen por ti? Por todos ellos, quiero decir.

—Nadie volverá, ya no queda nadie.

—Por tu bien, espero que estés en lo correcto. Adiós, Dipper—dijo perdiéndose nuevamente en aquel baldío, agregando una cosa más antes de perderse—. Y por favor, no te olvides de Matt Ferguson, por él estás aquí.

Aquel nombre…

—Adiós—susurró Dipper.

Unos diez minutos más tarde, Dipper se levantó, cargando con la niña hacia cualquier otro lugar en todo ese desolado paraje. De vez en cuando las plantas secas le rasguñaban las pantorrillas, hubo tramos donde el lodazal producido por alguna cañería rota o por simple agua de lluvia estancada lo hacían resbalar. Siguió así hasta llegar a una vieja cabaña. Con mucho cuidado dejó a la niña en la cama y él abrió la regadera.

Apenas tuvo el valor de verse en el espejo roto de la regadera. Sus ojos denotaban pesar, cansancio. Un espíritu tan abatido que casi rogaba la muerte. No obstante, una vez más endureció su semblante y con eso, creyó que su mente también se endurecía. Todo tendría que volver a su aburrida… común… rutina. Lo mismo de siempre.

A pesar de que el agua estaba helada y olía mal, él no temblaba. Dipper estaba tan exaltado que apenas tenía plena consciencia de lo que acababa de ocurrir; la única prueba de todo lo que afrontó era la niña que yacía desmayada en la cama. Ahora presentable, la tomó de nuevo en brazos y salió con ella rumbo a la autopista. Quizás el fantasma tenía razón.

Lo estaba haciendo por culpa. Tal vez incluso porque de verdad esa niña le importaba.

Decidió creer eso. La niña le importaba. Era el único pensamiento sensato que tenía desde hacía varias noches. Detuvo un taxi. Solo bastó con fingir un tremendo tono de alarma para que todo le resultara creíble al pobre chófer, que incluso pasó dos semáforos en rojo. A final de cuentas, el rostro de Dipper podía enmarcar fácilmente toda la tristeza del mundo. Se llevaron a Ale prontamente a urgencias y le pidieron un registro.

«¿Qué parentesco tiene con usted?» le preguntaron.

«Soy su papá» respondió de forma tan mecánica que ni sintió brotar las palabras.

Le pedían una identificación para comprobarlo. Y otra mentira salió de su boca.

—No vivo por aquí, no tengo a nadie que pueda traer mi identificación.

Le salían lágrimas. La voz le temblaba. Estaba cayendo en la histeria.

—Por favor, atiéndanla. Yo regresaré con dinero y mi identificación, por favor.

La enfermera que hacía guarda sintió compasión por él y le dio la oportunidad de demostrar que no mentía. Pero el viaje fue más corto de lo pensado. Alcanzó a subir por las escaleras, temblando por el sueño y la adrenalina que abandonaba su cuerpo. Apenas eran las once de la noche y, supuestamente, se quedó a hacer horas extras en su trabajo. ¿Acaso dijo trabajo? ¿No dijo que estaba yendo a asesorías legales? El punto era que, antes de abrir la puerta, debía recordar su mentira. Se mordió fuertemente el labio porque sabía que a Mabel ni siquiera le importaría si estaba mintiendo. Ella estaría allí. Con una sonrisa, un dulce en las manos y un beso para él todos los días. Ella veía televisión.

—¡Hola, Dip! —dio dos palmaditas en el sofá, justo al lado suyo—. Ya casi empiezan las películas de terror que tanto te gustan ¡Anda, siéntate!

—Claro, solo debo… debo ir al baño, ¿Sí?

—¿Quieres que prepare algo?

—No, no. Está bien.

Ella quizá lo notó cansado. Cualquiera que fuera su mentira, estaba seguro de que ella la recordaría. Para él ya no era necesario. Solamente avanzó hasta la pequeña habitación y sacó una aguja de un cajón. Movió ese mismo mueble y, con cierto trabajo, comenzó a recitar las palabras que mantendrían a todos a salvo. No pudo evitar llorar durante todo el proceso.

— _Tres errores fueron los que cometí. No hay ninguna deuda qué saldar. Solamente a dos resguardaré. Todo inicia cuando el perpetrador abandone lo más preciado para él._

Quedó todo como su fuera lo más común del mundo. Quedando en un chocante y gracioso "302".

«Vaya coincidencia» pensó.

Luego metió casi toda su ropa en una maleta. Caminó con completa tranquilidad hacia la puerta, bajo la mirada atónita de Mabel. Se detuvo, sujetando el picaporte.

—Dipper… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

«Vamos, cobarde, solo dilo»

—Adiós, Mabel.

Y cuando se fue, una parte de la memoria de Mabel se fue con él.

—O—O—O—O—O—

… _Más atrás…_

… _Este no es el inicio…_

… _Más atrás…_

—O—O—O—O—O—

 **Bueno, muchas gracias por haber leído este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado mucho; estaré atento a cualquier observación que quieran darme. Recuerden que mandar reviews no cuesta. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Hasta la próxima.**

— **Slash.**


	15. Matt Ferguson

**Matt Ferguson**

—Antes de mí, ninguna cosa fue creada, solo las eternas, y yo eternamente duro.

Dipper tragó en seco antes de responder.

—Perded toda esperanza los que entráis.

—Luz os es dada para bien y para malicia.

Dipper se atrevió a alzar el rostro, un relámpago surcó el cielo nocturno de esa noche de otoño. La mujer lo veía sin atisbo de compasión alguno, simplemente se limitó a hacerle un gesto con la cabeza, señalando la puerta por donde había entrado. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, tentó el chocolate que llevaba y pareció darle fuerza. Esa noche el viento soplaba, produciendo un silbido enteramente pavoroso, que le helaba los huesos hasta doler. No obstante, seguía pendiente en su tarea… solamente caminando a los baños de esa vieja gasolinera.

—Qué horrendo clima, ¿Eh? —dijo Matt en cuanto lo vio entrar al sanitario.

—Los hay peores, amigo—respondió Dipper.

Con toda la paciencia del mundo se dirigió a los mingitorios que estaban en la derecha. El desagradable olor de la orina y la mierda en alguna de las tres casetillas que había no lo molestó en absoluto. A Matt, por sus bostezos y sus constantes tosidos, seguramente tampoco. Dipper se relamió los labios, sintiendo el característico sabor agridulce de la piel agrietada.

—¿Se siente bien? —preguntó Dipper, acercándose al lavamanos.

—Sí, sí…—y los tosidos volvieron, dejando su pañuelo ya algo raído, totalmente lleno de una sustancia marrón—. Hoy no tomé el medicamento. Ya se me pasará.

—Sí, bueno—Dipper jugueteó con el grifo de las tres llaves que había, ninguna le daba agua, solamente el desagradable sonido de una tubería seca que luchaba por dar unas cuantas gotas de agua— ¡Y una mierda! ¡Odio los putos baños de carretera!

—Yo también, niño—contestó Matt, limpiándose la cara con su viejo chaleco de mezclilla— ¿Tienes un cigarrillo?

—No fumo—contestó hoscamente.

—Y haces bien… mira cómo estoy y nunca lo hagas.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta.

Dipper caminó de regreso a la puerta, se detuvo, escuchando que Matt tosía y tosía, casi queriendo echar los pulmones por la boca; el seguro de la puerta estaba viejo, oxidado incluso, pero igualmente lo echó, simplemente porque eso lo hacía sentir más seguro.

—¿Matt Ferguson?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Así te llamas?

Matt asintió, tosiendo una vez más. Dipper pudo ver que, a través de sus arrugas y su ceja poblada y canosa, Matt estaba confundido. Antes de que pudiera formular una pregunta, Dipper simplemente sacó un cuchillo envuelto en una bolsa plástica, una bolsa en la que su madre solía echar fruta picada para su almuerzo.

—Muy bien, solo quería saberlo—se acercó sigilosamente, Matt paraba de toser—. No quisiera equivocarme de persona otra vez.

Entonces atacó. El cuchillo atravesó a Matt desde la parte baja de su espalda. Fue una puñalada rápida, que entró de lleno, deslizándose hacia dentro de manera tan grotescamente fácil que Dipper casi creyó solamente atravesar su ropa. Hasta que sacó el cuchillo y vio las gotas de sangre regándose por las baldosas sucias y descoloridas.

—¡Qué diablos! —gritaba Matt.

De reojo, Dipper pudo verse en el espejo. Una mirada fría y sombría, que no denotaba otra cosa más que la ira y la satisfacción del acto tan repulsivo que estaba haciendo. Matt se sostenía del lavamos, viendo su sangre tirada y goteando desde su espalda, ni siquiera lo pudo ver venir.

—¡¿Qué diablos haces?! ¡Ayuda!

—Nadie va a escucharte—sentenció.

Dipper se acercó otra vez, aunque en esta ocasión Matt trató de esquivar el golpe, de manera torpe, solamente logró tropezar luego de dar dos pasos hacia atrás, llevándose una tajada en el brazo izquierdo que le rasgó la manga de su camisa. Eso no detuvo a Dipper, que arremetió una vez más, justo debajo de sus costillas en el costado derecho. El alarido de dolor era inhumano, horroroso, las manos callosas de Matt se encajaron en sus hombros, rasguñando su chaqueta y manchándola con su sangre.

Matt usó de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para alejar a Dipper de un solo empujón. Fue demasiado débil, pero el cuerpo de Dipper estaba tan ligero que solamente se dejó hacer, queriendo ver con sus propios ojos lo que estaba haciendo. Quería creerlo, saber que estaba ahí. Saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Quería, por una sola vez, ver que algo le estaba saliendo bien. El pobre hombre lloraba, gritaba, mirándolo con unos ojos llenos de terror y agonía puros. La sangre se le escurría por entre los dedos, se estaba secando demasiado rápido en sus manos.

Quiso correr, pero su cuerpo, ya demasiado lastimado, lo hacía tropezar con sus propios pies. La puerta estaba trabada, no importaba cuánto la golpeara; estaba tan envuelto en el pánico que no vio el seguro puesto y lo fácil que era destrabar la puerta. Dipper se acercó tranquilamente por la espalda y lo apuñaló dos veces más. Matt cayó arrodillado al suelo, quedándose sin aire, con su visión volviéndose cada vez más borrosa. Lo tomó firmemente del cuello de su camisa y lo arrastró de nuevo hacia el centro del baño, ni siquiera percibió el peso de Matt, pues era corpulento. Era demasiada la emoción que corría por sus venas en ese instante.

—Por… fa…

No lo dejó continuar. Se hincó sobre las rodillas y encajó el cuchillo cuatro veces más en su estómago, abriéndole una herida descomunal que hizo chorrear sangre por todo el suelo. Ni le importaba si Matt estaba vivo todavía, solamente se concentró en cortar poco más arriba de su estómago. Abrió la caja torácica con demasiado esfuerzo. Su chaqueta estaba completamente mojada, la tela se confundía entre lo rojo y lo negro. Miró una vez más el rostro doliente de Matt.

Sin remordimiento.

Solamente arrancó el corazón del desdichado, jalándolo hacia afuera con una sola mano. Vio un bulto de carne rojiza asomándose por entre los huesos y restos de órganos molidos. Metió la mano izquierda y jaló fuertemente hasta sacarlo por completo, todavía estando unido al nervios o venas, no supo con exactitud, pero tampoco le importaba. Lo sostuvo con una mano, mientras recuperó el cuchillo con la otra y cortó de un tajo las pequeñas tiras de carne que lo mantenían unido a su cuerpo. Se levantó del suelo, agitado, con miedo, exaltado.

Antes de irse contempló el cadáver de Matt, tirado ahí. Su boca estaba abierta, llena de sangre; sus ojos perdidos en el infinito, quizás viendo la entrada al infierno. Dipper echó el corazón en la bolsita plástica en la que llevaba el cuchillo y salió del baño. Fue enfermizo. El viento otoñal le dio de lleno en el rostro. Olía a hierba seca y tierra. Miró a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle hacia las tierras baldías en mitad de la nada, dejando atrás la vieja gasolinera.

—O—O—O—O—O—

Atravesó un camino completamente a oscuras, tropezándose con las hierbas y rocas que se topaba a su paso. Se sentía observado, intranquilo. Pero también aliviado. Mientras más avanzaba en el terroso monte, las voces de toda esa _gente_ se escuchaban. Cada vez más cerca. Llegó a una casa en medio de la nada, afuera había dos mujeres con un cuerpo extraordinariamente seductor, que fumaban en grandes pipas, extraviando su rostro en el humo. Sus ojos no se notaban acusadores, ni siquiera interesados. De esa deprimente manera, Dipper cayó en cuenta de que él no significaba nada para todos ellos. No supo si eso era bueno o malo.

Al entrar en la casa, el olor de la marihuana se intensificó demasiado para poderlo soportar. En la estancia principal estaba celebrando la unión de otro más en el grupo. Ya era la segunda en lo que Dipper llevaba de conocerlos; todavía no se borraban de su mente las imágenes de aquella bacanal tan enfermiza. En cualquier caso, él solamente se limitó a ir directamente al cuarto del "Padre", como llamaban todos al líder de todos ellos.

La diferencia de la habitación del Padre era el aroma y la sensación. Mientras que afuera reinaba la fiesta y el libertinaje, con ese anciano reinaba la quietud y la melancolía. Había mujeres, había drogas, había comida. Sin embargo, no había espíritu. Solamente la inefable sensación del espanto y el miedo latentes.

"Padre" era un hombre viejo, confinado a una silla de ruedas, calvo y pálido, que siempre mantenía la mente y la mirada fija en quien osara entrar en su espacio personal. Dipper sintió la mirada de ese anciano clavándose en él, como si le estuvieran devolviendo las puñaladas que recién había propinado a Matt.

—Padre…—dijo Dipper.

—Volviste… ¿Terminaste?

Dipper sacó la bolsa con el corazón. A cambio, recibió las carcajadas de los pocos miembros de la organización que estaban ahí. Excepto del anciano, que señaló su mano huesuda directamente a Dipper, indicándole que se acercara. El chiquillo obedeció, nunca en si vida se había sentido tan amenazado por una persona. Se detuvo, solamente separados por la mesa, que estaba llena de comida que olía delicioso ahora que estaba más cerca.

—Destrúyelo—dijo el anciano.

—¿Q-qué dice?

Aquellas palabras llenaron la cabeza de Dipper con dudas y confusión. Por otra parte, una profunda tristeza comenzó a devorarlo lentamente hasta que pudo tomar consciencia y habló de nuevo, claramente.

—Dijo… que lo necesitaba.

—Ya todo está completo, pero no es mi deber destruirlo para que tu petición esté completa.

Padre quitó lentamente el cuchillo que estaba clavado en un pollo asado, justo frente a él, y se lo pasó a Dipper. Él lo tomó, con su mano temblorosa y todavía manchada de sangre; el anciano alzó el índice y luego golpeó la mesa tres veces con él. No se creyó capaz de hacer algo todavía más grotesco por esa noche. No tuvo opción.

Dejó caer el corazón en la mesa, casi rodó hasta caerle, salpicando con gotas coaguladas el arroz del viejo. No había emoción alguna en todos los ojos que lo observaban. Simplemente miraban, atentos a la última tarea de Dipper.

—Destruye el corazón—dijo, respirando difícilmente, sonriendo—… y todo quedará olvidado.

Ya solo quedaba eso. Solamente eso. No podía detenerse ahora.

Y no lo hizo.

Observó el corazón, húmedo y cada vez más frío; una vez más se relamió los labios y alzó el cuchillo. No se atrevió a quitar la vista de los actos tan despreciables que estaba haciendo, ya había ido demasiado lejos. Sin un rastro de vergüenza o temor, apuñaló el corazón. Luego… todo se puso negro.

—O—O—O—O—O—

 **Bueno, un capítulo corto en el que he revelado demasiado. Tal vez un error de mi parte, pero bueno, eso sucede cuando las historias empiezan su brecha hacia el desenlace. Todavía me quedan unas cuantas cartas por jugar, así que no se pierdan la siguiente actualización. Y, si lo notaste, por favor no digas nada, es trama a futuro. Por el momento, solo quiero agradecerles a unas cuantas personitas que siempre están al pendiente de esta humilde historia.**

 **Guest:** Me alegro mucho de que mi historia te vaya gustando, por favor, me gustaría saber qué opinas de este corto donde sabemos más del pasado de Dipper.

 **DianaLaHumana:** En serio, muchas gracias por haberte pasado en mis otros fanfics, me alegro mucho de que te hayan gustado. La situación ya va en descenso hacia el final, y me gustaría contar contigo hasta ese momento ¡Un gran abrazo! Y una enorme disculpa, pues "Lluvia de Noviembre" hace más de dos meses que fue borrada. Lo lamento mucho.

 **Byakko Yugure:** Amigo, colega, compañero… en serio, no sé cómo puedo llamarte. Eres de mis más asiduos lectores y alguien a quien yo estimo mucho. En serio, muchas gracias por seguir esta y las demás historias que tengo en el otro fandom donde estoy activo. Me alegro mucho de que te gustara, y pues sí, hay diálogos que por más serios que quiero que suenen, salen cosas chistosas como esas jajaja. Es cierto, quedan varias cosas por ver, y mi nivel de actualización, aunque no es muy alto, espero volverlo constante, porque también quiero revivir "Sueños" y por fin tener todo en orden para seguir con mis historias.

 **César k-non:** Le atinaste, ya estamos cerca del final. Si estos te parecieron intensos, espera a ver lo que tengo planeado para los finales.

 **Alexiel Izumi:** Sigo con los misterios, nunca cambio, pero todo tendrá respuestas. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, y lamento dejarte con la intriga durante tanto tiempo XD.

 **Elice Bcest:** Mi hermana mayor, debo decirte que el hecho de que sigas mis historias me hace muy feliz ¡En serio! Mira que una escritora tan estupenda como tú considere que mis escritos son buenos realmente me hace sentir… pues fantástico XD, a falta de una palabra mejor para definirlo. Soy tu fan número 1 en el fandom y sigo esperando el siguiente capítulo de "Aquello que se ha Roto"; me matas de ansias por saber qué sucede. Y si bien los AU son cosa un poco más fácil por permitirte explayar como quieres, debo decir que es algo complicado mantener los personajes con la cantidad de cosas uno puede agregarle.

 **Ya para irme, debo decir que he estado un poco ausente de aquí, ya no leo tantos fanfics como antes, a pesar de que este hobby es responsable de querer dedicarme a la escritura de un modo más profesional. Quise atribuírselo a la falta de tiempo, pero de esto he tenido casi de sobra. Verán, no me encuentro bien precisamente; he dejado de escribir porque últimamente he estado triste, demasiado, y ni siquiera sé por qué. Así que he dejado muchas cosas que me gustan en segundo plano. No tengo mejores palabras para expresarme (y eso habla muy mal de un escritor) simplemente es un hoyo del que no he podido salir en mucho tiempo. Solo quiero decir esto. Pero no dejaré mis historias, ya no. Hasta la próxima.**

— **Slash.**


End file.
